Atrapada
by Renai Blues
Summary: Ante la inminente amenaza de un ser misterioso, Sakura propone un trato: será su esclava por dos semanas. Pronto se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error, ya que el apetito por la violencia, el sexo y la sangre de su raptor, podría atarla de por vida / Adaptación. ItaSaku. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Es una adaptación de la novela de Nancy Kilpatrick. Le he hecho algunos cambios, para adaptarla a los personajes del manga y sus características físicas. Los diálogos han sido modificados ligeramente, pero lleva toda la mágica trama original.

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura cruzó las piernas y giró despacio la copa entre los dedos de su mano, perfectamente consciente de que era su tercer vino blanco desde la cena. No debía darle tanta importancia, se dijo a sí misma dando otro sorbo. Suspiró. Mejor prestar atención a algo menos tóxico que el vino del lugar.

Volvió a la lectura del _The Philadelphia Inquirer _a la luz de las lámparas de aceite del café, incapaz de leer una palabra. No es que importara; había leído aquel periódico de la semana anterior justo después de embarcar en el avión hacia París y luego otra vez más, durante el vuelo a Burdeos. Pero era un recuerdo de casa. Los sentimientos, unos reconfortantes y otros dolorosos, luchaban en su interior; no podía prestar atención. Bebió otro poco más y trató de olvidar el disgusto que también se había traído del otro lado del océano.

La terraza del pequeño café estaba en _Les Allées de Tourny_, una de las calles más importantes de la parte antigua de la ciudad de Burdeos, frente al teatro _Le Grand Théâtre_. Sakura contempló detalladamente aquella fachada clásica. El teatro se mencionaba en la guía turística como modelo del viejo Teatro de la Ópera de París. El inmenso pórtico de columnas, coronado por doce estatuas de musas y gracias que representaban los doce meses del año, era impresionante. Incluso resultaba casi mágico, iluminado contra el impenetrable negro del cielo nocturno. Al menos quedaba algo de belleza y de magia en el mundo, pensó Sakura. Aunque no precisamente en el suyo.

Se preguntó si representarían alguna ópera o alguna obra de teatro, y decidió comprobarlo al día siguiente. Quizá _La Traviata_. Sí, aquella en la que una mujer era rechazada y moría de amor. Sakura terminó el vino.

—_Pardon, mademoiselle. Vous permettez? _

Levantó la vista. Había un hombre elegantemente vestido de pie, ante su mesa.

—_Je ne parle pas franҫais _—contestó Sakura con la única frase completa que sabía en francés.

—Le preguntaba si puedo compartir su mesa.

Manejaba el inglés de un modo impecable, y el tono de voz demostraba seguridad, pero su rostro era lo suficientemente arrogante como para resultar irritante.

Era una molestia. La única razón por la que había viajado hasta un lugar tan alejado de las rutas turísticas habituales era para evitar cualquier encuentro casual.

—Lo siento, preferiría estar sola.

—Lo comprendo —contestó él sin moverse lo más mínimo y sin dejar de observarla, no obstante.

Estaba incómoda, pero siguió leyendo.

—El café está lleno, no quedan mesas.

Sakura alzó la vista una vez más. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, excepto la que quedaba en su mesa. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia él.

Seguro que a Sai le habría parecido guapo, pensó. Su largo cabello atado a una coleta baja, hacía juego con la chaqueta de cuero a la última moda: negro total. Su tez era pálida. Por un instante, quizá por la oscuridad reinante tras él, Sakura tuvo una visión peculiar, una extraña mezcla de imagen en dos dimensiones, superpuesta a la de la realidad. Como en las postales turísticas, en las que dos efigies unen sus rostros y sus manos para la foto. El rasgo más sobresaliente de aquel hombre eran sus pupilas, oscuras como el carbón, aunque ligeramente enrojecidas ante el destello de la luz. Parecían de sangre, con aquel color inquietante e intenso, a pesar de la escasa luz. Sin duda, aquella combinación de rasgos le habría parecido interesante un año antes.

—Siéntese —accedió Sakura al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Merci_, es usted muy amable.

Sakura trató de reanudar la lectura, pero el hecho de que hubiera otra persona en su mesa le hacía sentir que su espacio vital había sido invadido. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, así que desvió la vista, dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre el regazo, y observó la escena típicamente francesa que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Todo el mundo parecía conocerse de vista, como ocurre en los pueblos pequeños. Las motocicletas adelantaban a los coches haciendo eses. Muchos conductores eran jóvenes, llevaban chaqueta de cuero y ropa informal, y se gritaban unos a otros. Las aceras bullían de vida: gente con bolsas de papel del supermercado, de las que sobresalían _baguettes _o verdura; hombres y mujeres con maletín de ejecutivo, con bolsas de plástico con la comida; parejas bien agarraditas, vestidas para salir de noche. Resultaba interesante, aunque solo fuera porque, para ella, era una novedad. Pero a esas alturas había oído a otros turistas hablar de Burdeos. Ella misma había aterrizado allí bastante aburrida. Y sospechaba que no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

—Usted es de los Estados Unidos. La delata el acento.

Sakura se giró hacia su molesto acompañante. La miraba fijamente, aunque con una expresión de indiferencia.

—¿Del Medio Oeste, de la Costa Este, o ha vivido en ambos lugares?

—Casi, de Filadelfia.

—Pero no nació allí.

El camarero dejó una enorme copa de vino tinto delante de su inoportuno acompañante, que le tendió un billete de diez francos. Luego él tomó la copa, olió su contenido y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Un país interesante. Lo conozco, y me defiendo bastante bien en inglés —continuó él, guardándose el cambio—. No tiene la larga tradición de Francia, por supuesto, pero lo que le falta de historia lo suple con su novedad.

—Es probable —contestó Sakura, desviando la vista.

—Me llamo Itachi. ¿Y tú?

Sakura lo miró. Él giraba la copa, dando vueltas al vino que, por un instante, desbordó por un lado y goteó. Su rostro reflejaba una elegante mezcla de indiferencia, indolente curiosidad y una pizca de condescendencia.

—Mira, no tengo ganas de conversación. En serio, quiero estar sola.

—Como quieras.

Suponía que se había sentido insultado, pero ese era problema suyo. Desvió la vista una vez más, pero entonces él dijo inmediatamente:

—No vienen muchas mujeres solas a Burdeos en esta época del año, y mucho menos mujeres bellas. Me encantan las mujeres bellas de caderas estrechas, pechos redondos, traseros firmes, cabellos peculiarmente rosados, ojos color jade como auténticas piedras preciosas...

Sakura suspiró, esbozó un gesto antipático, recogió su bolso y se marchó precipitadamente.

.

.

.

Era el mes de abril, pero hacía el suficiente calor como para llevar solo una chaqueta ligera por la noche. Decidió dar un paseo a lo largo del río antes de irse a dormir. No estaba cansada, y quería pensar.

El agua del Garona estaba turbia. Según le habían contado en una visita guiada por la ciudad, se debía a que el agua del deshielo, que ese año había sido abundante, bajaba mezclada con barro desde las montañas del noroeste en dirección al Atlántico. Sakura paseó a lo largo del camino empedrado de la orilla izquierda del río. De día, los peatones y los vehículos cargaban el ambiente con una cacofonía de ruidos enervante. De noche, en cambio, la oscuridad se adueñaba de aquellos muelles. La tranquilizaba el chapoteo de las gruesas cuerdas sobre el río, atadas a los bolardos a los que se amarraban los cargueros. La más fina luna nueva destacaba sobre el negro del cielo allá arriba, sobre su cabeza. En aquel lugar había calma, paz; nadie interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que todo parecía sacado de un melodrama. En ese momento por fin, mirando atrás, Sakura comprendía que debía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio de que Sai le sería infiel. Una tras otra habían ido apareciendo las pistas, como las luces en el cine que, poco a poco, se encienden cuando acaba la película: todo el mundo sabe cuándo va a terminar. Y, como suele decirse, ella era la última en enterarse, se dijo Sakura, consciente de su propia amargura.

Oyó un ruido y se giró. El camino estaba desierto.

—¡Qué nervios!

Eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno estaba acostumbrado a ir en pareja: le daba miedo la soledad. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Más aún: quería estar sola. A pesar de haber transcurrido todo un año, le seguía dando miedo cualquier compromiso. Por eso se había marchado. Por eso había viajado a un país del que no conocía ni la lengua. Pero, por desolador que resultara un divorcio, la angustiosa soledad era peor. No obstante, lo soportaría, se dijo. De día y de noche, hasta que la soledad se convirtiera en una amiga; Sakura se negaba a separarse de ese sentimiento, al que consideraba un aliado.

Otra vez oyó el mismo ruido. Era como si alguien diese una patada casualmente a una piedra al andar.

Sakura se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El camino seguía vacío, el muelle estaba tranquilo. Ante ella se abría un pequeño túnel sin iluminar; era el _Pont de Pierre_, un antiguo puente de piedra de cuatro carriles construido en la época de Napoleón. Estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, uniendo las dos orillas, e impedía a los barcos grandes seguir navegando río arriba.

Sakura pensó en la posibilidad de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la calle principal; podía verla desde allí, pero aún no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo real. Además no había nadie, se repitió en silencio a sí misma. El túnel estaba vacío, podía ver el otro lado. Probablemente se tratara de un simple gato.

El camino se internó más y más en la oscuridad. El sonido de las olas, chocando contra las rocas y las barreras de madera, retumbaba en las paredes del túnel. También se oía el eco de sus tacones sobre la piedra mojada al andar. En cambio el ruido del tráfico sobre el puente se debilitaba cada vez más.

De pronto oyó un crujido.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó Sakura.

De inmediato comprendió que, aunque hubiera alguien, probablemente no la entendería. Sakura se volvió. La oscuridad la envolvía y, un poco más adelante, la luz de la luna alumbraba el camino.

Estaba en medio del túnel, tan cerca de un extremo como del otro. Vaciló, pero finalmente dio un paso adelante. Sonó como si alguien la siguiera. Luego se hizo el silencio.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a retumbarle en los oídos. Sentía una especie de presión en los pulmones, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la espalda y la nuca agarrotadas, y estaba sudando.

Sakura dio un segundo paso adelante, pero de nuevo oyó el eco de una pisada casi al unísono con la suya. Se detenía justo unos segundos después de que lo hiciera ella. Entonces echó a correr hacia el final del túnel sin dejar de mirar atrás.

¡Zas! Había chocado contra un objeto sólido, y gritó. Giró la cabeza y vio el rostro del hombre del café.

—¡Tú! —dijo ella, tan enfadada como aterrada, mientras daba un paso atrás y se apartaba de él.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la observó. Su rostro le pareció más delgado que en el café; parecía como si estuviera hambriento. Y era mucho más alto y corpulento de lo que recordaba. Sakura se tranquilizó y añadió:

—¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para seguirme? —le reprochó—. Voy a tener que llamar a la policía.

Los labios de él se curvaron, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de divertida. No dijo nada.

Furiosa, Sakura trató de pasar por delante, clavándole el codo. Él la agarró del brazo.

—¡Suéltame o gritaré! —advirtió ella.

—Adelante, si lo que te gusta es el eco, grita. A mí, desde luego, me encanta. Pero no te engañes, no creas que nadie va a oírte. Y aunque te oyeran, nadie te ayudaría.

Sakura se soltó el brazo con un gesto brusco que lanzó el bolso por los aires y al mismo tiempo, trató de darle una patada en la ingle. Él sonrió, esta vez con ojos chispeantes, disfrutando sin duda al verla indefensa y atemorizada. Abrió la boca solo un instante, lo suficiente como para que Sakura recordara vagamente haber visto algo extraño en él. Y la cerró sin decir nada.

De nuevo Sakura se puso tensa y una ola de terror la embargó.

—¿_Qu´y a‐t‐il?_—dijo él casi en su oído, con una voz profundamente masculina.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme! —gritó Sakura.

Súbitamente su asaltante la empujó, apartándola de sí. Sakura tropezó, giró por los aires y acabó en el suelo boca abajo.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando a que él la agrediera. Pero en lugar de ello oyó ruidos de lucha y cuando se volvió, vio a un hombre mayor, de al menos sesenta años, tratando de quitarle de encima a su agresor.

Sakura se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar y a mover las manos frenéticamente con la esperanza de llamar la atención de alguno de los conductores de los numerosos coches que abarrotaban el puente sobre sus cabezas. Pero el muelle estaba tan mal iluminado, que era imposible que la vieran, y el ruido del tráfico ahogaba sus gritos.

El hombre mayor no era rival para un agresor tan joven y corpulento. Tenía que ayudarlo. Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la espalda al asaltante, y después comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con el bolso en la cabeza. Estaban luchando los tres cuando, de pronto, ella oyó al hombre mayor soltar un grito y tambalearse.

Sakura se quedó helada. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. En medio de aquel escalofriante silencio, el hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo en el café con el nombre de Itachi sostuvo al otro de pie, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió su cuello. El rostro de Itachi, pálido y de expresión intensa, pareció surgir de entre la oscuridad. Cuando abrió la boca, un rayo de luz brilló, reflejándose en sus largos dientes incisivos.

De pronto sus labios se abalanzaron sobre aquel cuello desnudo en un beso que resultó casi erótico. Y, justo en ese instante, sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en los de Sakura. Era como si un rayo láser los conectara. Ella no podía apartar la vista.

Instintivamente Sakura cerró los ojos, pero estaba tan hipnotizada por los sonidos de succión y tan aterrorizada, que era incapaz de moverse. Su instinto de supervivencia, no obstante, debió alertarse por fin, porque fue consciente de que daba un paso atrás.

Cuando por fin se encontró a la suficiente distancia como para sentirse relativamente a salvo, se giró y echó a correr hacia la calle.

.

.

.

.

—_Mademoiselle _Haruno, descríbame otra vez a su asaltante, si no le importa —rogó el inspector Kakashi Hatake mientras, con un movimiento automático, alargaba ágilmente un brazo para alcanzar un bloc de notas.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde el asesinato, y durante ese lapso de tiempo se habían encendido las farolas de la ciudad, la policía había examinado y fotografiado el cadáver desde todos los ángulos, el área del crimen se había ido llenando de policías, periodistas y curiosos, y Sakura había respondido al menos diez veces a la misma pregunta. Su estado de ánimo había ido oscilado entre el miedo y la tristeza, pasando por la depresión, hasta acabar apoderándose de ella un ensordecedor e insensible aturdimiento.

—Escuche, le he contado qué aspecto tenía y lo que ocurrió. ¿Puedo volver ya al hotel? Estoy destrozada.

—Una vez más, _mademoiselle_.

Sakura suspiró. Tenía los nervios de punta. Y no sólo por el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir. Aquel hombre estaba muerto, y ella seguía viva solo por eso. Sospechaba que el sentimiento de culpabilidad la perseguiría durante mucho tiempo, junto con la imagen del bestial asesino. No obstante, en ese momento solo quería volver al hotel y estar sola.

—Era alto, debía medir casi dos metros, cuerpo atlético. Cabello negro, largo, ojos oscuros. Tez pálida. Dientes largos. Llevaba chaqueta y pantalón oscuros... Camisa oscura y zapatos caros. Ya sabe, todo a la última moda. Calculo que debía de tener treinta años, y hablaba francés e inglés —narraba, mientras rememoraba cada aspecto del criminal—. Me dijo que se llamaba Itachi.

—¿Algún rasgo en particular a destacar?

—Ya le he dicho que no le presté demasiada atención.

—Pero estuvo sentada con él quince minutos en un café, ¿no?

—Más bien cinco. Y ya se lo he dicho, estaba leyendo. Le dejé que se sentara en mi mesa porque no había más sitio.

El inspector, de cabello gris, atlético, de aproximadamente trentaicinco años y que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, siguió tomando notas y fumando un cigarrillo detrás de otro. Sakura tenía la sensación de que aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, de que tomaba notas de una manera puramente rutinaria, porque era su obligación. No la estaba tomando muy en serio.

—¿Y por qué salió sola, de paseo, tan tarde? —cuestionó parsimoniosamente.

—No podía dormir —agregó—Además, hacía una noche muy agradable.

—¿Suele salir a pasear sola de noche?

—A veces.

—¿Por muelles peligrosos?

—No sabía que era peligroso, se supone que es una ciudad segura. O, al menos, eso me dijeron durante la visita guiada.

—Dígame, _mademoiselle _Haruno, ¿a qué ha venido a Burdeos? —continuó preguntando el inspector, impaciente e incrédulo.

Sakura se movió inquieta en la silla. No tenía intención de contarle su vida.

—Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿En esta época del año? —frunció el ceño, contrariado— Casi todos los turistas vienen en verano, cuando hace buen tiempo, o en otoño, durante la recogida de la uva.

—No soy adicta al vino.

—¿Y vio a ese hombre llamado Itachi asaltar al anciano? —siguió preguntando el inspector Hatake, suspirando.

—Sí, ya se lo he contado. Se inclinó sobre el hombre mayor, le hizo echar la cabeza atrás, quizá le rompiera la nuca o la espina dorsal, y entonces...

—¿Se da cuenta, mademoiselle Haruno, de la fuerza que hay que tener para romperle la espina dorsal a una persona solo con las manos?

—Me doy cuenta. Estaba oscuro. Le estoy contando lo que recuerdo.

—Siga.

—Y entonces, el hombre, se quedó mudo.

—¿Es que había hablado justo antes de echar la cabeza atrás?

—No... No estoy segura. Fue todo tan rápido... Creo que para entonces estaba muerto.

—¿Y si le digo que ni el cuello ni la espina dorsal del anciano están rotos?

Sakura se quedó mirando al inspector por unos segundos, y luego contestó:

—No he dicho que se los rompiera, he dicho solo que quizá lo hiciera.

El policía suspiró y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por los cabellos grises mientras Sakura añadía:

—Entonces el asesino abrió la boca y mordió al pobre hombre en el cuello, como si fuera un animal, sin dejar de mirarme durante todo el tiempo.

Solo de recordarlo se echaba a temblar. El inspector Hatake dejó el bloc de notas.

—Dígame, _mademoiselle_, ¿ha ido últimamente al cine?

—¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, inspector?

—Solo me preguntaba si ha visto alguna película últimamente. _Du cinéma fantastique_, por ejemplo.

—Mire, ya sé que suena a Drácula, pero es lo que vi. No voy a mentir. Lo vi morder al hombre mayor en el cuello. De eso estoy segura. No sé si le sacó sangre o qué. Yo solo sé lo que le digo.

El inspector Kakashi volvió a suspirar, metió el bloc de notas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió otro cigarrillo que, inmediatamente, tiró al suelo y pisó con el pie. Luego, con un gesto casi de cansancio, la agarró del brazo y añadió:

—Muy bien, _mademoiselle_. Uno de mis agentes la acompañará a su hotel. Por supuesto, no debe abandonar la ciudad. Tendrá que volver a comisaría para firmar la declaración. Y puede que tenga que hacerle más preguntas.

El inspector la guió hasta un coche de policía y le abrió la puerta. Y mientras ella entraba, añadió:

—¡Ah!, y una advertencia. El asesino la conoce, así que puede que esté en peligro. Voy a poner un policía muy cerca de usted.

—Quiere decir que estoy bajo vigilancia.

—Es para su protección. Y, por favor, _mademoiselle_, no vuelva a salir de paseo sola por la noche.

El inspector cerró la puerta del coche y el conductor arrancó.

.

.

.

* * *

_El segundo capítulo lo subiré enseguida. Si les gustó, lo subo mañana sin falta ;) Déjenme saber acá abajo en el recuadro._


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo II**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la policía volvió a interrogar a Sakura para aclarar ciertos detalles. Se presentaron en persona en el hotel, y luego la llamaron varias veces por teléfono. El inspector Hatake, en particular, parecía cada vez más escéptico y deseoso de olvidar el caso. La mantenía en la ignorancia, le hacía miles de preguntas y en cambio no contestaba a casi ninguna de las que hacía ella. Admitió, sin embargo, que el informe de la autopsia no era concluyente y que no habían detenido a ningún sospechoso.

Sakura no habló con nadie más, aparte de la policía.

El suceso la había dejado helada. Aquella noche soñó con un lobo enorme, con la cara del asesino, listo para agredirla, con las fauces abiertas chorreando sangre. Se despertó bañada en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. No se atrevió siquiera a salir a la calle hasta casi las diez de la noche.

—Necesito un taxi —le dijo al portero del hotel.

Mientras esperaba, Sakura miró a su alrededor. Había un hombre delgado, fumando un cigarrillo, apoyado en una farola a medio camino calle abajo. Miró en la dirección de Sakura, pero fingió no verla. Evidentemente se trataba del policía que la vigilaba. Menudo desastre, pensó Sakura.

Una vez en el taxi, ordenó al conductor, aunque con gran dificultad por el idioma, que la llevara a St. James, un pequeño restaurante al otro lado del Garona, en los alrededores de Bouliac. Había cenado allí la primera noche, nada más llegar a Burdeos. La comida era buena, cara, pero el ambiente resultaba encantador.

Además, sentía la necesidad de salir del hotel, aunque solo fuera para cenar. Tomar un taxi parecía una opción segura. Y tomaría otro a la vuelta, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

El mesero sentó a Sakura cerca de la chimenea, junto a una ventana. Solo había dos mesas más ocupadas, ambas por parejas. El restaurante, en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba situado sobre una colina con impresionantes vistas. Las luces de las casas parpadeaban ante ella, como las líneas de luz de color rojo y ámbar de los coches que circulaban por las principales arterias. Dentro del restaurante, cálidas bombillas incandescentes resaltaban la madera de nogal de los muebles y las tapicerías color violeta. El fuego de la chimenea esparcía una reconfortante luminosidad y la calentaba; aquella noche, sorprendentemente, había refrescado.

Sakura comió despacio, saboreando cada plato. Estaba encantada de haber salido del hotel. Sin embargo, seguía inquieta, recordando el suceso primero y después, retrocediendo aún más en el tiempo hasta el momento en que Sai y ella se conocieron.

Todo había sido tan distinto al principio... pensó. Ella era más joven, aunque en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos años, pero decididamente sí era más ingenua. Sai era el tipo de chico por el que ella siempre se había sentido atraída: cabello oscuro, guapo, con rasgos dulces, una brillante sonrisa, tez pálida, atlético, y con una estupenda carrera profesional por delante. Recordaba incluso haber pensado que parecía recién salido de las páginas de una revista de modelos.

Los dos procedían de familias de clase media, típicamente americanas. Se habían conocido durante la noche del estreno de un teatro de aficionados de Filadelfia. Él entonces era editor sénior de una revista de Filadelfia, y ella estaba terminando sus estudios de Derecho en la Universidad de Pensilvania. Sin duda, todo demasiado convencional.

El camarero se acercó a servirle agua. Sonreía amablemente.

La boda se había celebrado tres meses después. Compraron una casa en el mismo centro de la ciudad, la zona más de moda: la Ciudad del Amor Eterno. Sakura consiguió un empleo en un pequeño bufete de abogados, y mientras tanto se preparaba para salvar el último obstáculo: los exámenes. La alta posición de Sai y su abultada cuenta corriente les permitía llevar un tren de vida envidiable. A menudo viajaban al extranjero por vacaciones, y por las noches siempre estaban ocupados con amigos, fiestas o acontecimientos culturales. Sai se compró un Mac y comenzó a dedicar su tiempo libre a escribir «la gran obra de teatro americana», como le gustaba llamarla, bromeando. Sakura siguió diseñando y confeccionando trajes para el teatro y ayudando en cuanto podía, e incluso tomó una serie de clases de interpretación; era la primera vez, desde la época del colegio, en que se dedicaba a aquello que más amaba: actuar. Todo era perfecto, hasta que ella encontró la carta.

Sakura sabía que Sai la había escondido, pero siempre le quedaría la sospecha de que, quizá, inconscientemente, él deseara que la encontrara. La carta iba dirigida a Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sai y el más antiguo amigo de los que conservaba Sakura en la ciudad. Antes de casarse, Sai le había contado que había sido bisexual. Bien, eso podía aceptarlo. Él había cambiado. Pero, por su forma de escribir acerca de sus sentimientos en aquella carta, era evidente que el amor hacia el rubio, que había brotado mucho antes de que Sakura conociera a Sai, no solo había continuado, a pesar que el Uzumaki no le había correspondido. Además, a lo largo de todo su matrimonio, él había tenido numerosos amantes de los dos sexos. En la carta, Sai le juraba a Naruto que él era su único amor y que no podría esconderlo por mucho tiempo. A la vez, le planteaba que estaba buscando el momento adecuado para pedirle el divorcio a Sakura del modo menos doloroso posible.

Entonces comenzaron las acusaciones, las lágrimas, las discusiones, las recriminaciones de ella y las disculpas de él, los ruegos mutuos y los dolorosos rechazos. Y por último, la terrible verdad: Sai había contraído el sida de una mujer que escribía en la revista en la que trabajaba; una de sus muchas aventuras. Y se lo había contagiado a Sai, quien acababa de descubrirlo.

Sakura estaba desolada. En su estupor, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a hacerse la prueba. Dio negativo. Entonces la repitió una segunda vez. Negativo. Aquellos resultados parecían el fruto de la mano de Dios. Le producía pavor repetir la prueba por tercera vez. ¿Para qué?, se preguntaba. Antes o después la enfermedad acabaría por declarársele. En la clínica le aseguraron que no había ninguna razón para darlo por supuesto. Cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido infectada. Pero Sakura investigaba y leía mucho acerca del tema: lo más probable era que Sai hubiera infectado a todas las personas con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Las esperanzadoras palabras de los empleados del hospital no la tranquilizaron en absoluto. Pero, por otro lado, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un resultado positivo en una tercera prueba; sabía que jamás podría vivir sabiendo que estaba enferma.

Aunque el divorcio había sido un proceso relativamente simple, no dejaba de ser un trago difícil. El caso lo llevó un abogado del bufete donde trabajaba, que la sacó del atolladero con rapidez. Exactamente lo que deseaba. La desgarraba un cúmulo de sentimientos dispares, ansiaba terminar con aquella angustia cuanto antes.

El camarero le retiró el plato. Sakura decidió no tomar postre y pasar directamente al café y la copa de licor. Quedaba solo una mesa ocupada aparte de la suya.

Sakura siguió viviendo en el piso del centro de la ciudad durante un año, aunque sola. Comía platos congelados precocinados, veía mucha televisión, trabajaba en un puesto temporal en una oficina y poco más. Suspendió los exámenes... dos veces. Dejó de ir a las clases de interpretación, y cortó su relación con el teatro. Poco a poco fue perdiendo también a los amigos, pero eso no le importó. Enseguida se acostumbró a estar sola, lo prefería. Y en las escasas ocasiones en que alguien trataba de emparejarla con una cita a ciegas, ponía una excusa. El dolor había comenzado a hacerse tan habitual que, por suerte, pronto se transformó en una sensación de aturdimiento constante. Bien, era lo mejor, pensaba Sakura.

El camarero le llevó la cuenta mientras ella daba sorbos de licor. Sakura contó los francos despacio. No sabía si la propina estaba incluida, así que añadió otro billete.

Fue un mero impulso lo que la llevó a abandonar su empleo. Sai la había dejado en una situación económica más que razonable. Vendió la casa, el coche y todo lo demás, y decidió viajar. Con un poco de cuidado ese dinero le duraría al menos tres años. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer después, pero tampoco le importaba. Simplemente quería alejarse de todo y buscar una nueva razón para vivir, algo que la inspirara. Se había engañado a sí misma. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, su matrimonio no había sido más que una farsa. Los dos habían interpretado un papel, y no lo habían hecho mal, pero tampoco lo habían hecho desde el fondo del corazón, así que no le quedaba más remedio que vivir con las consecuencias. Y eso la inducía a cuestionarse todo lo demás, a cuestionárselo todo. Resultaba irónico, se dijo. Siempre había tratado de ser una persona sincera, de hacer las cosas bien. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, sentía que toda su vida había sido una terrible pérdida de tiempo?

Había leído que, aunque en la tercera prueba del sida el resultado fuera positivo, ser portador del virus no significaba necesariamente que se fuera a desarrollar la enfermedad. Sin embargo, los porcentajes de casos en sentido contrario que se publicaban en las estadísticas aumentaban de día en día. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ningún síntoma, así que aún quedaba esa posibilidad. Pero justo después de que Naruto rechazara a Sai al declararse su heterosexualidad, su ex marido la llamó por teléfono para decirle que le habían diagnosticado un sarcoma de Kaposi*.

La noticia la había dejado helada, la había puesto furiosa, la había deprimido tanto por sí misma comopor toda la cadena de personas que habían mantenido relaciones con Sai. Aquello era una pesadilla sin fin. No lamentaba que esa vida hubiera terminado para ella, pero tampoco tenía una vida nueva con que sustituirla. Y, a su parecer, las posibilidades eran escasas.

Había terminado la cena y había pagado la cuenta. Sakura terminó la copa de Cointreau. Fue la última clienta en abandonar el restaurante. No había razón para permanecer más tiempo allí.

Fuera soplaba un viento frío. Sakura se cerró la chaqueta. Pasaban pocos coches por la calle, y taxis menos aún. Se le ocurrió volver a entrar en el restaurante para llamar a uno por teléfono, pero entonces las luces se apagaron. Sakura se asomó a través de las cortinas de encaje, pero no vio a nadie. La calle principal estaba a una manzana de distancia y sin duda, el policía que le habían asignado seguía de vigilancia.

Sakura se dirigió calle abajo hacia la zona mejor iluminada. Pero antes de llegar a la esquina, oyó un coche tras ella. Era un taxi. Le hizo una señal con la mano y el conductor paró.

—Al Royal Medoc —ordenó Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta.

El conductor se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

Estaba un poco ebria tras una botella casi entera de vino y el licor, así que apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. De inmediato se le apareció la imagen de su asaltante. Abrió los ojos brevemente, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos.

La Policía no la había tomado en serio. Al menos cuando declaró que había visto al asesino morder en el cuello al hombre mayor. Ni ella misma se lo creía. Parecía sacado de una película de terror. No tenía sentido, y si alguien le hubiera contado un asesinato semejante a ella, habría pensado que estaba bromeando o se había vuelto loco.

Un fuerte olor a tabaco interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura observó la nuca del conductor y se preguntó si sería el policía que la vigilaba.

Las calles que veía por la ventanilla no le resultaban familiares. Sin duda el taxista había tomado una ruta distinta, menos directa, hacia el hotel. Sakura comprobó el taxímetro. Le debía dieciséis francos, y la ida no le había costado más que dieciocho. Era evidente que había tomado un camino más largo para cobrarle más.

—Pardon —dijo Sakura. El taxista no le hizo caso—. Escuche, quiero que me lleve directamente al hotel. Esta junto al Pont de Pierre, s´il vous plait.

Él siguió sin responder, y Sakura se preguntó si hablaría español, porque no cambió de dirección. De hecho, aceleró.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Observó por la ventanilla las luces del centro de la ciudad, en la orilla contraria del río. Y decidió saltar del taxi en cuanto pudiera. El coche aumentó la velocidad a lo largo de la orilla derecha del río, la carretera estaba escasamente iluminada por farolas a cierta distancia unas de otras. En esa zona había llovido, el suelo estaba mojado, y un olor a ozono impregnaba el ambiente.

Sakura no vio ningún otro coche en aquella calle desierta, y tampoco peatones.

—¡Pare el coche!, ¡ahora! ¡Déjeme salir! —gritó Sakura.

Pero el conductor no le prestó atención. Ella abrió la puerta. Iban tan deprisa, que sabía que se haría mucho daño si saltaba. Por fin el conductor disminuyó la velocidad.

Sakura alzó la vista. Más adelante había una limusina plateada, aparcada junto al río. Y a su lado un hombre alto, de pie. Aunque no podía verlo con claridad, sabía instintivamente que era el asesino.

Sakura se tiró del coche. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y soltó un grito. Se había raspado las dos rodillas y la cadera izquierda, pero las heridas no la preocupaban.

De inmediato se puso en pie. El conductor salió del coche y corrió hacia ella, y el asesino también. Sakura se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y corrió en la dirección contraria, recorriendo justo el mismo camino que el taxi, pero en sentido opuesto. El empedrado de la acera estaba resbaladizo, así que optó por correr por la calzada, más áspera.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Oía los pasos de una persona tras de sí.

Podía seguir por la orilla del río o cruzar hacia la parte de atrás de los edificios de carga del muelle, internándose entre las estrechas construcciones con aspecto de almacén. Sakura tomó una decisión con rapidez. El camino que seguía la orilla del río era largo, y no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para volver corriendo, sin parar, a la zona residencial. Lo mejor era perderse entre los almacenes, donde podría esconderse o quizá, encontrar ayuda.

Subió corriendo una calle pequeña, giró hacia abajo por otra y dobló una esquina, tratando de despistar al agresor haciendo eses. Entonces se paró para recuperar el aliento y escuchar. O bien su perseguidor se había detenido también, o bien lo había despistado. No quería arriesgarse y cometer un error.

Se deslizó en silencio, pegada a la pared de un edificio de piedra. Un gato pasó cerca y se asustó.

Había una avenida justo delante. Cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara allí un lugar donde esconderse. Sakura caminó despacio, mirando adelante y atrás. Justo antes de torcer en la esquina comprobó que no hubiera nadie en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Respiró profundamente y en silencio. Su aliento salía en forma de vaho. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina. El asesino estaba en la avenida, y se dirigía hacia ella.

Sakura retrocedió. Volvió por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, pero, al alcanzar la última manzana antes del muelle, torció a la derecha en lugar de hacerlo a la izquierda, para no tropezar de nuevo con la limusina.

Las calles comenzaban a parecerle todas iguales: era como un laberinto de callejones resbaladizos y grises, mal iluminados, encajonados entre edificios de hacía varios siglos. Le faltaba el aliento, jadeaba, y en su esfuerzo por no perder nada de vista, tropezó con un coche abandonado, se enganchó el pie en un hierro y estuvo a punto de chocar contra un cubo de basura metálico.

No podía oír al asesino, pero sí vio su sombra, una especie de neblina que se confundía con la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, él era de carne y hueso, tan sigiloso como un gato a la caza de su presa, y casi con toda seguridad podía olerla. Estaba jugando con ella, pensó Sakura, aterrada ante la idea.

Sakura trató de aclarar su mente. Sabía que su única esperanza era salir de aquella zona tan confusa y llegar a una parte de la ciudad en donde hubiera más vida. Giró en una calle que bajaba en dirección a una especie de patio grande entre los almacenes. Había una segunda salida a un lado, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa: no era una calle, simplemente uno de los edificios estaba mal alineado con respecto al resto. Se había metido en un cul de sac*.

Sakura retrocedió, pero él se estaba acercando. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada. No había ninguna pared lo suficientemente baja como para escalarla, ninguna ventana al nivel de la calle que no estuviera tapiada. No había salida. Lo que sí había era una escalera de incendios colgando de un edificio, pero estaba demasiado alta para alcanzarla. A pesar de todo, Sakura lo intentó. Saltó, y llegó casi al último escalón. Era inútil. Nadie la rescataría en aquella ocasión.

Sakura buscó algún arma a su alrededor. Había unas cuantas piedras en el suelo, muy cerca de ella. Las recogió y se las arrojó una a una, levantándolas por encima de la cabeza. Él las esquivó todas excepto la última, que agarró con el puño.

Por fin él estaba tan cerca que Sakura retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared. Trató de respirar, estaba temblando; él, en cambio, ni siquiera jadeaba. Sakura se deslizó hasta el rincón. Él la siguió, bloqueándole la luz. No había escapatoria en ninguna dirección. Entonces él se acercó; su rostro era delgado, de aspecto cansado y hambriento.

Intuía que sería inútil, pero a pesar de todo trató de escabullirse. Él la empujó hasta aplastarla contra el muro de ladrillo, sin dejar de avanzar. Pero su instinto de supervivencia ni siquiera parpadeaba. Sakura lo atacó, poniendo en práctica todos los movimientos que había aprendido a realizar de manera automática en clase de Wendo. Luego trató de darle una patada en la ingle, pero la reacción de él fue más rápida de lo que esperaba: atrapó su pierna y se la sujetó, de modo que casi perdió el equilibrio. Sakura alzó los puños y trató de golpearle en el plexo solar. Él ni siquiera parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera comprender qué había pasado, él la agarró de ambas muñecas y se las sujetó tras la espalda. Aquel hombre tenía las manos completamente heladas. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta inmovilizarla por completo contra la pared.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos —dijo él con voz suave, relajada y confiada, como si todos sus esfuerzos no hubieran servido de nada—. No quisiste decirme tu nombre, pero te llamas Sakura, ¿verdad? Sakura Haruno. Como el cerezo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella con voz trémula, sin dudar ni por un segundo de que él era consciente de su miedo.

—Por la Policía. Supongo que es verdad, a menos que les hayas mentido, ¿eh?

—¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo la Policía a ti? —siguió preguntando Sakura tanto por curiosidad como para aplazar el fatídico momento.

—He estado haciendo averiguaciones. Digamos que tengo contactos. —Itachi se inclinó sobre ella y añadió en susurros, a su oído—: Tu sangre ya debería ser mía, Sakura.

Sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la otra. Sakura ladeó con brusquedad la cabeza y lo miró.

—No juegues conmigo —dijo ella en un tono enfadado, que a él pareció sorprenderle—. Sé de qué eres capaz, así que si vas a matarme, adelante, termina ya.

Sin duda él debió de percibir un coraje que ella no sentía, porque el comentario le hizo vacilar.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que mis víctimas supliquen por su vida. Si vas a hacerlo, es el momento.

—No voy a suplicar. No creo que sirviera de nada.

—Eres intuitiva —afirmó él, al tiempo que la agarraba por la nuca.

A pesar del abundante y larga cabellera, Sakura podía sentir el frío de su mano, que la hizo estremecerse. Él la miraba a los ojos, y Sakura creyó ver en los de él un ligero atisbo de admiración.

—Tienes algo... —dijo él lentamente—. Eres valiente.

Itachi escrutó su rostro. Sakura casi podía oír cómo sopesaba las distintas posibilidades en su mente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba a una mujer. He estado bastante aburrido. Y tú...

Por fin el miedo había dado paso a otros sentimientos. Sakura estaba furiosa, amargada. La perseguía la mala suerte, estaba deprimida. Si aquel era el fin de su vida, que fuera rápido. No tenía ningún interés en seguir sufriendo. Estaba harta.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en la muñeca. Él se apartó, horrorizado. Una expresión de completa sorpresa cruzó su rostro por un instante, e inmediatamente después se puso furioso. Pero Sakura no perdió el tiempo analizándolo: echó a correr. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, él la alcanzó. Sakura cayó al suelo boca abajo con tal fuerza, que se preguntó si se habría roto el mentón.

Giró la cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaban, pero a pesar de todo le oyó decir:

—¡Si alguien va a morder aquí, ese soy yo!

Entonces él la levantó, la sacó del cul de sac, y la arrastró de calle en calle con tanta prisa que fue imposible siquiera luchar. El suelo áspero, lleno de cristales y de porquerías, le arañaba los pies.

Por fin llegaron a la limusina. Él abrió la puerta, la metió dentro y cerró. Sakura lo observó marcharse a buen paso a través de la ventanilla de cristales tintados. Enseguida intentó abrir primero una puerta y luego la otra. Las dos estaban cerradas. Miró a través del cristal que dividía los asientos de delante y detrás, y trató de llamar la atención del conductor. Pero si había alguien allí, no respondió. Entonces tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar números, incluyendo el 0 y el 911: no había línea.

Al rato comenzó a calmarse, y entonces fue consciente de cuánto le dolían las heridas de las piernas, los pies, la cadera y la barbilla. Se mordió el labio inferior: sabía a sangre.

Había perdido los zapatos y el bolso con casi todos los documentos de identificación, excepto el pasaporte que se había dejado en el hotel. Llevaba un par de pañuelos de papel en el bolsillo del abrigo. Sakura se quitó las medias con manos aún temblorosas; se había destrozado los pies. Se limpió las heridas con saliva lo mejor que pudo y, finalmente, se recostó sobre el respaldo a sopesar sus opciones y esperar.

Poco después se acordó de un papel que había representado en escena una vez. Su actuación había sido corta, se había limitado a una sola escena, pero había recibido una gran ovación. Con un poco de improvisación, sin duda podría volver a representar ese papel.

.

.

.

Sakura escuchó un clic. La puerta de la derecha se abrió e Itachi subió al coche.

Ella se deslizó al extremo opuesto para alejarse todo lo posible de él. Él la miró un momento. A la escasa luz del interior, sus ojos carmesí brillaban. Su mirada la estremeció.

Por un segundo, mientras él cerraba la puerta, la luz de una farola había incidido justo en su mano. Tenía los dedos delgados, las uñas largas y bien cuidadas, y sus movimientos eran precisos. Sakura oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse. Itachi cogió el teléfono, marcó tres números y habló en francés. Nada más colgar el coche arrancó.

Él se reclinó cómodamente en el asiento, estiró las piernas y apoyó el brazo izquierdo a lo largo del respaldo. La miró. Y luego hizo un movimiento tan rápido que Sakura no pudo reaccionar. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Si pensaba matarla, lo habría hecho mucho antes, en el cul de sac. Así que quedaba la violación. Había leído que la mejor defensa en ese caso era correr, luchar o, si eso fallaba, cooperar para evitar daños mayores y esperar la ocasión de escapar.

Pero no veía el modo de huir del coche. Él parecía sorprendentemente fuerte; si luchaba, lo más probable era que se hiciera más daño aún. Así que de momento, trató de conservar la calma.

Él agarró un mechón de su cabello rosado y la hizo echar la cabeza atrás. El coche avanzaba por una calle iluminada con farolas, creando una secuencia fija de luz y oscuridad. Y cada vez que la luz entraba por la ventanilla, Sakura veía su rostro. Parecía más lleno en ese momento, menos hambriento y salvaje.

Itachi desató el pañuelo de su cuello, le desabrochó el abrigo poco a poco y luego abrió el escote de su vestido, dejando el cuello al descubierto. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba muerta de miedo. La mano de él, de pronto tan cálida como antes fría, se deslizó por dentro de su sujetador. Sus dedos acariciaron el pezón izquierdo hasta que se puso erecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace... —se apresuró ella a preguntar— que no estás con una mujer?

Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

—Mucho. Demasiado, quizá.

Él la miró de un modo extraño.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa antes de decir:

—Lo que me apetezca, Sakura, lo que me apetezca.

Itachi se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en la boca profundamente, clavándola al asiento. Ella estaba muy tensa, pero él la tenía agarrada de tal modo que no podía escapar. Así que Sakura se concentró en conservar la calma y prepararse para actuar. Era la única opción.

Sakura alzó una mano y rozó su rostro con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel estaba caliente, suave, sedosa. Apartó delicadamente el rostro de Itachi, consciente de que cualquier movimiento brusco daría lugar a una respuesta agresiva. Y, quizá por su modo de hacerlo, él se apartó.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —dijo ella, apenas sin aliento.

Él echó la cabeza atrás y comenzó a reír. Las luces delanteras de un coche con el que se cruzaron iluminaron momentáneamente el interior. Los dientes de Itachi reflejaron la luz. Fue solo un segundo, pero Sakura se sorprendió al ver lo afilados y largos que eran sus incisivos.

—¿Y qué crees que tienes para ofrecerme? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Mi cuerpo. Tú lo quieres, y yo puedo dártelo.

—Será mío me lo des o no.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella con un susurro.

Itachi soltó su cabello sin dejar de mirarla. Su expresión era inquisitiva, así que Sakura aprovechó la ocasión.

—No creo que te acuerdes de cómo se le hace el amor a una mujer —dijo ella, manteniendo el tono de voz susurrante y sosteniendo su mirada. Había interpretado esa escena antes o si no era exactamente la misma, una muy similar. Podía improvisar el guión.

Por un segundo él pareció serio, enfadado. Pero de pronto se echó otra vez a reír.

—Tienes agallas, eso desde luego. Va a ser todo un placer acabar contigo.

—Ya sé que tratas de atemorizarme, pero no hace falta. Puedes tenerme sin problemas, te daré permiso.

Itachi tiró de su pelo, forzándola a echar la cabeza atrás.

—Si crees que necesito tu permiso estás muy equivocada.

Sakura se propuso mantener la calma. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. No era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sabía que si tenía una sola posibilidad de salvar la vida, cosa de la que no tenía ninguna garantía, era manteniendo el control, interpretando su papel escrupulosamente y no permitiendo que cundiera el pánico. En caso contrario, sin duda él se aprovecharía de su miedo y lo utilizaría en su contra. Era un maestro de la intimidación.

—Lo único que digo es que puedo darte lo que quieres. Los dos sabemos que puedes arrebatármelo, pero puede que sea más interesante si yo te lo entrego, ¿no te parece?

Él siguió sujetándola del pelo e inclinando el rostro sobre el de ella. Parecía en guardia, imperturbable, lo tenía todo bajo control. Y ella sabía que estaba a un paso de la catástrofe. Tras un instante que le pareció una eternidad, por fin él contestó:

—Oigamos qué me ofreces.

Sakura rozó nuevamente su mejilla. Su piel era casi demasiado suave. De no haber sido la situación tan peligrosa, el contorno de su rostro y la textura de su tez habrían podido parecerle fascinantes. Ella peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, y él pareció confuso.

—Puedo entregarme a ti —dijo ella con voz seductora—. Puedo ser cálida y excitante. ¿No te gustaría eso?

—¿Y? —continuó él preguntando muy serio, agarrándole la mano que le había tocado el cabello.

—¡Suéltame! —soltó de repente.

—¿Ahora suplicas?

—No suplico —afirmó ella con voz firme y confiada, disfrazando su miedo—. Se trata de un pacto. Los dos sabemos que eres un fetichista: te gusta la sangre. Pero sangre puedes conseguirla de cualquiera, ¿no? Yo te ofrezco algo más, mejor. Mi sangre no tiene nada de especial, ¿no es así?

—Ninguna sangre tiene nada de especial, pero todas son importantes.

—¿Pretendes decir que te cuesta trabajo conseguirla?

—En absoluto.

—Bien, entonces no es una gran pérdida si no tienes la mía.

Él vaciló, y Sakura intuyó que se había anotado un punto a su favor.

—Dime una cosa. Sobre la Policía. Cuando dices que tienes contactos, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?

Él soltó su cabello y miró al frente.

—Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho.

Sakura decidió bromear con él, ganar tiempo.

—Hay sangre nueva, caliente en la ciudad, ¿eh? Todo el mundo te conoce y te teme. Pero eres lo suficientemente rico como para que te dejen hacerlo que quieras, ¿verdad? Siempre que a ellos los dejes en paz, claro.

—Por supuesto. Por lo general consigo lo que necesito de los turistas. El hombre del muelle tuvo mala suerte, pero no debió meterse donde no lo llamaban. Fue un accidente; murió de un ataque cardíaco. Según la autopsia no tiene más que una pequeña herida en el cuello, y la Policía cree que se la hizo al caer. En el momento de morir había perdido bastante sangre, pero no una cantidad alarmante —explicó él con una mirada desafiante, como si estuviera retándola a contradecirlo—. Además, la única testigo parece haber desaparecido.

Sakura no creyó una palabra. Estaba temblando. Pero era cierto que nadie la echaría en falta, comprendió. Estaba por completo en su poder. Fingir que no tenía miedo le exigía un enorme esfuerzo.

Habían abandonado la carretera que discurría paralela al río, cruzado el Pont de Cubzac, y en ese momento viajaban por una autovía de dos carriles. Una señal de tráfico delante de ellos avisaba: «Soulac-sur-Mer, 90 km». Apenas había tráfico.

—Esta es mi oferta —dijo ella al fin—. Pasaremos la noche juntos, solos tú y yo. En mi hotel.

—Prueba otra vez —dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—En tu casa, entonces —contestó Sakura, tratando de bromear—. ¿O duermes enuna cripta?

—Oigamos el resto de la propuesta —dijo Itachi con un gesto de desprecio.

—Bueno, entonces iremos a donde tú quieras. Haré todo lo que quieras sin poner reparos, seré complaciente. Y mañana por la mañana me dejarás irme sin sacarme sangre. Me marcharé de Burdeos inmediatamente, no le contaré nada a nadie, y no volverás a saber nada de mí. Te lo prometo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró incrédulo, como si ella acabara de contarle que había cyborgs en la carretera haciendo autoestop. Finalmente dijo:

—Tomaré un poco de tu sangre. Poca cosa, no más de lo que donarías a un banco de sangre. No te afectará, a menos que tú tomes de la mía, cosa que ni remotamente ocurrirá. Es un club selecto, nadie entra sin invitación.

Si le contaba que era posible que tuviera el sida, quizá él se echara atrás. Pero eso acabaría con sus posibilidades de cerrar el trato. Además, le daba vergüenza admitirlo. El hecho de que él se creyera una especie de vampiro resultaba lo suficientemente aterrador como para mantener la boca cerrada. Y no dejar de mirarlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos, y unos segundos después añadió:

—Tu plan tiene dos fallos.

—¿Qué?

—Crees que harás cualquier cosa que te pida sin poner reparos, pero es fácil decir eso ahora. No creo que estés tan dispuesta a hacer ciertas cosas.

—Las haré, sea lo que sea. Te lo prometo.

Él hizo un gesto incrédulo una vez más.

—¿Y el segundo fallo? —preguntó ella.

—El segundo es que una noche no es suficiente.

—¿No te parece un trato justo?

—El problema no es si el trato es justo o no, el problema es lo que yo quiero. ¡Y te aseguro que es lo único que importa!

Itachi se estaba impacientando. Sakura sabía que tenía que llevar el asunto con mucha cautela si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Se volvió hacia él, dejando que su pecho derecho le rozara el brazo. Acercó los labios a su oído y puso una mano sobre su pierna. Notaba que estaba excitado a través de la fina tela del pantalón. Sakura acarició la prenda con suavidad.

—¿Dos noches?, ¿todo el fin de semana? —preguntó en susurros.

Sakura le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y tocó su pene delicadamente con la punta de un solo dedo. Estaba caliente y erecto, la piel era sedosa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, besó su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a los labios. Los besó también, pero él no respondió. Sin embargo, sí sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Lamió su labio superior con la punta de la lengua, dibujándolo, y luego volvió al labio inferior, recorriéndolo despacio, con toda la sensualidad con que fue capaz. Él seguía sin responder. No obstante, su pene se iba poniendo cada vez más grande, así que reunió coraje. Su táctica estaba funcionando.

De pronto él le apartó la cara. Parecía furioso.

—¿Qué eres, una prostituta profesional?

Aquello la dejó estupefacta. Las consecuencias de un rechazo podían ser mortales.

—... No —respondió en voz baja, vacilante, asustada y a punto de echarse a llorar de pura frustración.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces él añadió:

—Está bien. Has conseguido intrigarme. Dos semanas.

Itachi se abrochó la ropa. La idea de pasar tanto tiempo con él la ponía enferma, pero ¿qué podía hacer, excepto seguir con la comedia hasta encontrar el modo de escapar?

—Te quedarás en mi casa y te entregarás a mí. La palabra clave aquí, Sakura, es «complaciente». Dentro de quince noches te dejaré de vuelta en la ciudad y tú desaparecerás. De inmediato. Puedo hipnotizarte, pero no lo haré; sería demasiado fácil. Además, probablemente estos días serán los más excitantes de tu aburrida y mediocre vida. Y detestaría tener que arrebatártelos. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Si tratas de escapar o después, si le cuentas a alguien qué o quién soy, te perseguiré hasta acabar contigo. El resto es cosa tuya, depende de tu imaginación.

—¿Y no me sacarás sangre?

—¡De acuerdo!

A treinta kilómetros de la salida a Soulac-sur-Mer el coche dejó la autovía para tomar un camino de grava. Iban en dirección al mar, hacia una enorme casa de piedra. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, todo parecía brillante, alegre y encantador. Justo antes de que el coche se detuviera Itachi la miró.

—Puedo beber tu sangre sin hacerte daño, ya te lo he dicho, así que, ¿por qué eres tan reacia a dejarme hacerlo?

Sakura le dio la espalda y no respondió.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hay muchas deficiniciones en francés, y la verdad describirlo todo sería una pérdida de tiempo y espacio, la historia no se difumina por tal caso ;) pero sí me gustaría definir estos dos conceptos que marqué ;)_

_*Sarcoma de Kaposi: tumor maligno adjudicado a portadores del VIH._

_* Cul de sac: el término se emplea para designar a una carretera sin salida, punto muerto o callejón sin salida en general._

_PReview... siguiente capítulo, lemon. Prepárense. _


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

.

.

—¡Vaya, mira lo que ha traído el murciélago!

Nada más entrar Sakura e Itachi, una chica delgada, vestida de blanco y negro, de unos veinte años, se acercó. Era rubia y tenía los ojos azules.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó la chica al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia Sakura.

Llevaba en el dedo índice un anillo de plástico, con la forma de una paleta de pintor y vivos colores por el borde. Sakura dio un paso atrás.

—¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué haces? —musitó con desconfianza.

Itachi se interpuso entre las dos.

—Ino, lárgate. ¡Gaara!

El hombre al que acababa de llamar se presentó de inmediato en el vestíbulo. Era de mediana estatura, y debía tener también alrededor de veinte años. Su pelo era rojo fuego, sus ojos eran de un color turquesa, y vestía con distintos tonos de marrón. Su aspecto era serio, parecía un intelectual, y tenía unas prominentes ojeras al estilo hindú, lo cual resaltaba de manera interesante a causa de su pálida tez.

Sus ojos se fijaron enseguida en los pies sanguinolentos de Sakura.

—¡No te acerques a ella! —exclamó Itachi, molesto.

Reacio, Gaara desvió la vista de las heridas de Sakura para mirar a la chica, Ino, cuyos labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. La rubia se abalanzó sobre él, se agarró a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el de él como si fuera un gato.

—Era solo una broma —dijo Ino con un gemido seductor—. Eres tan serio... —añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Gaara, que sonrió.

Algo le decía a Sakura que ninguno de aquellos dos la ayudaría. Aun así, estaba a punto de exigirles, o al menos rogarles que la dejaran marchar, cuando una mujer mayor entró por otra puerta.

Sus largos cabellos rojizos enmarcaban un rostro oval y destacaban el atuendo: una larga túnica azul pálido. Sus ojos, del color del esmeralda, eran almendrados y de expresión inquisitiva. Itachi y ella hablaron en francés. Había entre ellos cierto parecido; la forma de la frente, de la barbilla, los ojos grandes y de expresión inteligente.

Sakura observó el vestíbulo. Era una casa antigua. La parte superior de las paredes estaba empapelada con un papel de discretas flores en tonos azules. La parte inferior llevaba un revestimiento de madera barnizada. Una moqueta gris clara cubría el suelo, y las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba y la barandilla eran de madera de roble bien pulida. Sobre sus cabezas colgaba un pequeño candelabro, y había tres apliques de bronce con globos de cristal en las paredes. Del vestíbulo partían cuatro puertas, todas ellas cerradas. Sakura se preguntó cuál de ellas daría a la parte posterior de la casa y a la otra salida.

La mujer mayor se aproximó, y Sakura intuyó algo extraño en ella. En realidad, los cuatro tenían algo extraño. Su piel era quizá demasiado brillante, casi reflectante, y todos ellos tenían ese atractivo aire hipnotizante, apenas humano, que había advertido en Itachi: eran cuatro perfectos maniquíes vivientes. Todos ellos rebosaban seguridad en sí mismos, casi arrogancia, pero Itachi se llevaba la palma.

La mujer mayor contempló a Sakura de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, sonrió, y le dijo a itachi:

—Elle est belle. Ne perds pas de temps à la baiser.

Todos, incluyendo Itachi, se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué has dicho? —exigió saber Sakura.

No estaba dispuesta a que le tomaran el pelo. La mujer se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa a los ojos. Sakura se sintió arrastrada hacia aquel verde. Ella volvió a sonreír, y el gesto animó su rostro y rompió el hechizo instantáneamente.

—He dicho que eres un encanto, y también le he sugerido a Itachi que te meta pronto en la cama, porque estás bien madurita.

Sakura notó que se ruborizaba. Ino soltó una risita sofocada, enseñando unos dientes incisivos tan largos y afilados como los de Itachi. Eso la dejó de piedra.

—¡Mmmm...! —exclamó la rubia, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. ¡Nada como un vampiro en el sobre! ¡Qué placer, cuando esos largos y gruesos dientes penetran la carne! —añadió gimiendo y retorciéndose.

El hombre llamado Gaara rió, enseñando unos dientes aún más largos que los de Ino. Sakura estaba aterrada. Sin duda ellos tenían que saber que Itachi estaba loco, se dijo Sakura, pero parecían tan locos como él. De pronto se le ocurrió la terrible idea de que aquella podía ser una de esas extrañas sectas secretas que rendían culto a la sangre, y que ella sería su siguiente víctima. Sin embargo, prefirió olvidarlo antes de que cundiera el pánico. Entonces, incapaz de controlarse, saltó:

—¿Qué tomas de postre, bonita, bebés?

Ino dejó de reírse, pero le lanzó a Sakura una larga mirada despectiva y condescendiente antes de abandonar el vestíbulo.

—Vamos, Gaara, tomemos asiento en primera fila para asistir a la parte sonora del espectáculo.

Itachi la agarró del brazo con firmeza y la guió hacia las escaleras. Sakura iba descalza, con las piernas llenas de magulladuras y heridas. Y una de las del pie derecho parecía seria. Esperaba mancharle toda la alfombra de sangre.

Una vez en el segundo piso, entraron en la primera puerta a mano derecha. La habitación era enorme, y tenía su propio baño a un lado. En la zona más pequeña había un sofá tapizado en verde oscuro, una mesita de caoba delante y un sillón rosa oscuro junto a la chimenea. La parte más grande estaba amueblada con un vestidor de madera de cerezo, un armario, un pequeño espejo, un lavamanos de latón y una cama antigua (también de latón), sobre la que había un enorme cuadro al óleo abstracto de colores apagados. Todo estaba decorado con tonos verdes y rosas excepto la alfombra, que era de color azul turquesa.

Aparte de la puerta por la que habían entrado y la del baño, había otra que Sakura supuso sería de un armario. Y, por supuesto, había varias ventanas, ninguna de las cuales estaba abierta. La única opción que quedaba era la ventana del baño, si es que la había, cosa que Sakura no podía ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba. En el techo había instalado un sistema completo de detectores de incendios y rociadores automáticos.

—Te quedarás aquí las dos semanas —dijo Itachi—. Y tendrás que cambiar tu horario para acomodarte al mío: dormirás de día y vivirás de noche. La comida te la traerá una sirvienta, pero habrá comidas también a otras horas. Y no trates de escapar de esta habitación. De todos modos, es imposible. Las ventanas son de metacrilato; no podrías romperlas. Y las puertas permanecerán cerradas. Yo tengo la llave. Además, hay un sistema de alarma instalado en la habitación.

—¿Y si te ocurre algo a ti?

—¡Qué más quisieras tú! —exclamó Itachi mientras se dirigía a la chimenea—. ¿Sabes encender el fuego?

—Sí.

—Bien, pues enciéndelo. Lo quiero encendido todas las noches antes de entrar yo aquí.

Sakura se acercó a la chimenea sin dejar de preguntarse en qué clase de lío se había metido. Estaba muerta de miedo, así que, para ocultarlo, se concentró en encender la chimenea. Abrió las puertas de cristal, comprobó que el tubo de la chimenea estuviera abierto y apiló palos y papel de periódico arrugado. Junto a la chimenea había herramientas: un fuelle, una pequeña pala y un atizador.

Cuando Sakura creyó que había sido ya lo suficientemente amable, preguntó:

—¿Tienes cerillas, o prefieres que frote una piedra contra otra?

Itachi cogió una caja de cerillas muy largas de la repisa de la chimenea y se la tendió, diciendo:

—Tienes una lengua afilada, tan sarcástica como la mía. Seguro que nos llevamos bien.

Sakura encendió la pila de papel y palos y, cuando hubo prendido, añadió dos leños pequeños, ayudándose con el atizador para colocarlos exactamente donde quería. Encender el fuego para escapar no era tan mala idea. La alarma contra incendios saltaría, los bomberos se presentarían y con un poco de suerte, los rociadores automáticos del techo evitarían que se chamuscara entera. Podía quemar la puerta del dormitorio y luego...

—No creas que puedes escapar de aquí quemando la habitación. Hay un escrupuloso sistema de control de la temperatura instalado en toda la casa, y los rociadores automáticos están programados para saltar al menor cambio. Además, todas las habitaciones se inundarían inmediatamente.

Una vez que los dos pequeños leños prendieron, Sakura echó al fuego otro más grande y cerró las puertas de la chimenea. Se quedó de pie, con el atizador en la mano.

—¡Quítate la ropa!

Sakura se sintió intimidada.

Él estaba también de pie, a menos de un metro de distancia. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor la convenció de que no había pasado por alto ninguna otra vía de escape. E Itachi la estaba viendo con el atizador en la mano. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de hacerle verdadero daño, cuando él esperaba el ataque?, y ¿qué pasaría después, si no lo conseguía? La alternativa era poco viable, así que dejó el atizador en su sitio.

Se quitó el abrigo despacio, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre una silla cercana. Llevaba un vestido color crema muy sencillo, de manga y falda larga y cintura ajustada. Se desabrochó el vestido, el cinturón, y dejó que la prenda se deslizara al suelo. Dobló también con cuidado y muy lentamente el vestido y lo dejó en la misma silla.

Después se quitó la combinación desgarrada con la misma lentitud. Se sentía violenta. Los ojos de Itachi se quedaron fijos sobre sus pechos cuando se desabrochó el sujetador. Finalmente se bajó las bragas por las caderas. Lo dobló todo con sumo cuidado, lo ordenó, y por último lo llevó todo a la mesita de café, tratando de hacer tiempo.

—Yo me lo llevaré todo —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. Sakura casi podía sentir una ola de calor tras otra recorrer todo su cuerpo—. Quiero que estés siempre desnuda, esperándome.

Eso la dejó atónita, y sin duda su rostro lo reflejó.

—Es mi fantasía lo que hay que representar, ¿recuerdas? —añadió él—. Y ahora, desnúdame.

Sakura dio dos pasos adelante, hacia él, pensando que era el momento de decirle que posiblemente tuviera el sida. Pero ¿cómo sacarlo a relucir en ese preciso instante?, ¿y si él le hacía daño? Esperaría un momento más oportuno.

Itachi llevaba una chaqueta de cuero fina, y tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón eran de color negro absoluto, a tono con sus ojos. Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa amarilla. Tenía el pecho musculoso y lampiño, y los hombros anchos: parecía estar en muy buena forma, como un atleta. Sakura se preguntó si levantaría pesas.

Se agachó, tiró de sus botas y calcetines y se puso en pie. Trataba de mostrarse segura y sensual, y no dejaba de repetirse en silencio que aquello no era más que una representación; pero había llegado la hora de la verdad, era el momento de poner en práctica su parte en el compromiso, y estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Sakura le desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos y del calzoncillo hacia abajo, por las piernas. Una vez más, tratando de hacer tiempo, dobló cada una de las prendas y las apiló cuidadosamente sobre la silla.

Itachi la tomó de los hombros y la llevó de espaldas hasta la cama, y luego la tumbó.

El corazón de Sakura latía salvajemente, tenía el estómago agarrotado de miedo. Tragó. Él no le hacía daño. Debía tenerlo presente. Además, era tarde. Aquello no duraría mucho. Itachi se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y sujetándole el cuello, alzó su cabeza hacia su intimidad. Sakura sabía lo que quería, así que comenzó a besarlo, consciente en todo momento de la suavidad de su piel. Pero enseguida Itachi se giró y los hizo rodar por la cama a los dos hasta quedar ella encima de él. Tiró de Sakura hacia abajo y la lamió y besó, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

No era tan terrible, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse. Al menos él no se mostraba brutal. Y ni siquiera estaban teniendo un verdadero intercambio sexual, de modo que el riesgo de contagio era mínimo. Se lo diría cuanto antes.

Itachi fue excitándose, su pene se hizo paulatinamente más grande y más firme. Sakura lo lamió a lo largo. Y lo que él le hacía a ella tampoco estaba nada mal. Su lengua entraba y salía rápidamente, la lamía justo en los puntos más sensibles, y luego volvía a entrar y salir. Sentía la excitación esparcirse a partir de los labios por todo su cuerpo, quemarle los muslos. Y sabía que estaba húmeda, mojada. Él la estaba volviendo loca, pensó, atónita ante su propia reacción.

Sakura comenzó a jadear, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Todo se aceleró de tal modo que, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él la tumbó boca arriba y la penetró con una larga y firme embestida. Solo tuvo tiempo de doblar las rodillas, porque sin darse cuenta se puso a gemir y a atraerlo hacia sí para la embestida final.

Itachi permaneció un rato encima de ella, dentro de ella, y Sakura comenzó a quedarse dormida. Estaba un poco desorientada. Cuando él se levantó, ella entreabrió los ojos y lo observó borrosamente. Se movía por la habitación, se vestía, echaba leña a la chimenea y recogía la ropa de ella.

—¿Tu verdadero nombre es Itachi? —preguntó ella en un susurro, medio dormida.

Él se giró. Sakura pensó que su aspecto era diferente, más pálido, quizá más humano.

—Sí.

—Y ¿por qué crees que eres una especie de vampiro? —Itachi no contestó, así que ella añadió—: Oye, tengo algo que decirte...

Pero él se había marchado.

No era tan malo. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida. Un poco raro, pero buen amante. Mucho mejor de lo que lo había sido Sai jamás. Y las posibilidades de haberle transmitido el sida en una sola ocasión eran escasas. Se lo diría al día siguiente. Sin falta.

Sakura bostezó. Quizá incluso aquellas dos semanas resultaran espléndidas.

.

.

.

Se despertó a media tarde. La ventana del baño era demasiado pequeña para escapar, aunque era la única que quizá pudiera romper con facilidad; lo había intentado ya con las otras dos del dormitorio. Itachi no había mentido. Eran de metacrilato, al menos por la parte de dentro. Por fuera había otro acristalamiento de color. Y la puerta seguía cerrada.

Sakura se duchó, comió algo de fruta, pan y queso que encontró sobre la mesita del café, y se envolvió en una enorme toalla verde. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en una vieja novela vampírica y hojeando revistas en inglés. Justo después de la puesta de sol, mientras estaba cómodamente sentada contemplando las fotos de un número antiguo del Paris Passion, entró en su habitación una mujer gordita con una bandeja de comida. Tenía un aspecto muy distinto del resto. Fuerte, bajita y de cabello oscuro, parecía completamente concentrada en su tarea. Cerró la puerta con llave después de entrar, se colgó la llave del cuello y metió el colgante por dentro del vestido. Luego dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del café.

Sakura se puso en pie de un salto.

—Escucha, tienes que dejarme salir. ¡Ayúdame! —rogó Sakura, pronunciando la frase despacio y señalando la puerta.

Por la expresión de sus ojos, no la había entendido; ni siquiera parecía haberla oído. O bien era sorda, o bien le habían ordenado no responder.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta y mientras la abría, Sakura echó a correr. Ambas lucharon. Entonces la mujer empujó a Sakura sin miramientos dentro de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta y echar la llave.

Sakura suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Levantó la tapa que mantenía caliente el plato y encontró un cuenco de verduras cocidas con ternera. Había también pan caliente y una taza de té de jazmín. Tenía más hambre de la que creía, así que se lo comió todo.

Nada más terminar volvió a intentar abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave.

No tenía nada que hacer, de modo que se entretuvo mirando por una de las ventanas. Desde aquella habitación insonorizada no se oía en absoluto el océano. La poderosa marea se había retirado, dejando las aguas grises en calma. Desde un ángulo de la ventana podía ver el garaje. Itachi y un hombre con uniforme de chofer entraron, y poco después vio salir la limusina plateada. Luego vio a Ino, Gaara y la mujer mayor marcharse en un coche deportivo verde, todos juntos. Todos se habían ido, así que era el momento de romper lo que hiciera falta.

Sakura tomó una silla y la estampó contra una ventana. Rebotó contra el cristal como si fuera de goma. Volvió a golpear la ventana. Nada. Tras media docena de golpes más, comprendió que aquellos cristales estaban hechos a prueba de bombas. Y había roto una de las patas de la silla en el intento.

A continuación dobló las puntas del tenedor y trató de abrir la cerradura de la puerta. En realidad no sabía cómo o en qué dirección debía forzarla, pero de todos modos resultó imposible.

Se le ocurrió la idea de quemar la puerta, pero tenía la sensación de que Itachi no le había mentido sobre los rociadores automáticos. Y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se quemara a sí misma.

Las horas fueron pasando, y él no volvía. Sakura comprobó nueve veces que su reloj iba bien, comparándolo con las campanadas del reloj de la planta baja. Las diez, las once... Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Había encendido la chimenea y los leños se estaban acabando.

Entonces comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Debía de haberse vuelto loca, se dijo, porque quería volver a verlo. Solo de pensar en el sexo de la noche anterior se estremecía. Pero ¿por qué no? Estaba viviendo la más increíble de sus fantasías: encerrada como una prisionera, se abandonaba a sí misma en manos de un amante francés rico durante dos semanas. Él no estaba nada mal, a pesar de que se creyera un vampiro. Y el hecho de que le sacara un poco de sangre no era tan terrible como creía. Había conocido a muchos hombres en el teatro que, al final, eran un fiasco, y algunos incluso se enorgullecían de ello. Y era muy probable que el hombre mayor hubiera muerto de un ataque al corazón. Además, no tenía elección, se dijo en silencio con una sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente violenta al mismo tiempo por pensar así. Sin embargo, secretamente, Sakura ardía en deseos de abandonarse a sí misma como jamás lo había hecho con Sai o con los dos hombres con los que se había acostado antes de él. Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos era como Itachi.

Itachi era tan directo, tan salvaje, tan... animal, casi... se veía forzada a sentir y pensar intensamente solo en el cuerpo, lo cual resultaba al mismo tiempo excitante y perturbador. Los otros hombres habían sido amables, pero no apasionados precisamente. De hecho con Sai, la mayor parte de las veces, el sexo se había limitado a poner en práctica las preferencias de él: más que nada sexo oral, excepto si ella insistía en otra cosa. Ella se había sentido desilusionada, ligeramente preocupada por el hecho de sentir que se perdía algo, que se estaba conformando con poca cosa. En ese momento deseaba no haberse acostado jamás con él. Así que no tenía nada que perder y en cambio, sí podía ganar algo.

Pensar en Sai siempre le recordaba el virus. Tenía que decirle a itachi que quizá fuera portadora. Fuera él quien fuera, o hiciera lo que hiciera, simplemente no era justo. Aquella misma noche tenía que sacar a relucir el tema para que él se protegiera.

Al sonar las doce en el reloj del piso de abajo, Sakura oyó que alguien abría la cerradura de la puerta. Se puso en pie de un salto, sintiéndose como una tonta, consciente de su enorme sonrisa.

Itachi entró en la habitación y de inmediato volvió a cerrar. La miró. Esa mirada acabó con la sonrisa de Sakura.

Él cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y le quitó bruscamente la toalla.

—¡Te he dicho que me esperes desnuda! ¿Es que vas a desafiarme?

Sakura quería decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo que él quería, que solo llevaba una toalla, pero la expresión salvaje de sus ojos la hizo callar.

Él vio la pata de la silla rota enseguida, y la furia lo dominó.

—¡Esa mirada! ¡Siempre la misma! ¿Qué es, tenacidad o rebeldía? ¡Ve allí! —ordenó él, señalando la cama.

Sakura comenzó a sentir pánico. El pulso se le aceleró, le costaba respirar. A pesar de ello quería aligerar la situación, ponerlo de buen humor.

—Lo pasé bien anoche, ¿y tú?

—La única razón por la que estás aquí es para darme placer, ¿o es que lo has olvidado? ¡Te he dicho que vayas para allá!

Sakura no podía moverse. Desvió la mirada hacia el atizador, apenas a un par de pasos. Se giró instintivamente hacia él, pero, según parecía, él le leyó el pensamiento.

Le bloqueó el paso a la velocidad del rayo y la agarró de la muñeca. Su mano era como una esposa metálica, capaz de romperle el hueso. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos un turbulento y rojo volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Entonces intuyó la violencia que se desataría si se resistía. Él señaló el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sakura sintió que su tensión era tal, que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Quizá quieras que te ate.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

—¡Entonces muévete! ¡Ya!

Sakura cruzó la habitación muerta de miedo. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón que llevaba puesto.

—¡De rodillas! ¡Date la vuelta! —ordenó él con una voz fría y casi inhumana, dejándola paralizada del miedo—. ¡Más acá!

Ella se giró y se acercó a los pies de la cama hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi al borde del colchón.

—¡Baja la cabeza! Vas a recibir un curso rápido de sumisión.

Sakura inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero él se la empujó hasta el colchón, forzándola a levantar el trasero en el aire como si se tratara de una perversa ofrenda. Se sentía absolutamente abochornada y vulnerable, y sin embargo era incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz y luchando por comprender.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, ¿solo porque llevaba puesta una toalla?

—¿Ya quieres deshacer el trato? Pues dilo. Deja de quejarte y los dos ahorraremos tiempo y energía.

—No es eso —contestó Sakura. Se sentía como un niño al que hubieran castigado por una falta insignificante, pero estaba convencida de que si se rebelaba las consecuencias serían aún peores—. Solo quiero saber por qué, eso es todo.

—¡Claro que quieres saberlo! ¿Y si te digo que no hay ninguna razón, que simplemente soy cruel con las mujeres por naturaleza? ¿Crees que podrías aceptarlo?, ¿sigues dispuesta a mostrarte complaciente, Sakura? —preguntó él con voz burlona.

Mientras terminaba de desnudarse detrás de ella, él añadió con una entonación muy peculiar de la voz:

—Podrías influir en mí, ¿sabes?

Eso la tranquilizó, pero de inmediato Sakura preguntó:

—¿Cómo?

—¡Inténtalo suplicando!

De nuevo Sakura comprendió por puro instinto que si hacía lo que él sugería iba a lamentarlo. Sabía que despreciaba a las personas que suplicaban. No tenía más remedio que soportar lo que él quisiera hacer y tratar de mantenerse de una pieza.

—No voy a suplicar —contestó ella en un susurro, apenas capaz de hablar.

—Eres fuerte, bien. No te doblegas, sabes mantener el control. ¡Y eres una maldita puta, como todas las mujeres!

El duro cuero azotó su carne desnuda. Sakura se desgarró en un gritó y su cuerpo se sacudió. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir la intensidad del dolor, él la azotó con el cinturón por segunda vez. Por un momento Sakura se quedó tan atónita que no reaccionó. El dolor y la humillación, junto con el terror, le arrancaron lágrimas.

Al tercer golpe, con la piel cada vez más sensible, Sakura apretó los dientes y permaneció muda. Pero no podía soportar un cuarto latigazo, y hacerse la dura comenzaba a dejar de ser una opción interesante. Abrió la boca dispuesta a suplicar entre sollozos pero, de pronto, las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios. Era como si su parte más cabezota se hubiera rebelado ante la idea de dejarse degradar absolutamente.

De pronto algo muy dentro de sí, algo que estaba más allá de su control, cedió como un resorte, desatado por la fuerza de un huracán. Era como si se hubiera dividido en dos personas diferentes, porque de súbito se encontró a sí misma gritando incoherencias, llorando y jadeando... hasta perder la cabeza.

Recordaba que después, en algún momento, él le había ordenado abrir los ojos. No podía ver a Itachi; las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Pero sí le oyó decir:

—Así que, después de todo, era tenacidad —musitó—. Lástima.

Cuando él por fin hubo terminado, Sakura permaneció tumbada en la cama de lado, sollozando, hecha un ovillo: con la cabeza completamente agachada, las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y los brazos protegiendo todo su cuerpo. No lo oyó marcharse. Y tampoco oyó a la sirvienta entrar con el desayuno cuando despuntó el día.

No quería oír absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! No suplico por reviews, sé que al que le gustó desde el principio, la lee y eso es suficiente. A ver si mañana publico otro capítulo, ya veremos..._

_Saludos._


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Atrapada**

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

Sakura permaneció en la cama todo el día y parte de la noche siguiente, durmiendo a trompicones. Se agitó y revolvió tanto, que la sábana parecía una enorme serpiente blanca enroscada a su cuerpo. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura se despertó de inmediato, aterrada.

No era Itachi, sino la mujer mayor que se parecía a él. Le traía una bandeja. Sakura la observó dejarla sobre la mesa de café junto a la de la noche anterior. Luego se acercó a la cama, se sentó al borde y se inclinó para acariciar su pelo.

—Pobre niña —dijo en tono maternal—. Siento no haber estado aquí anoche, Itachi no debería haberte hecho esto. No le gusta la idea de tener que controlar sus pasiones. Es una persona insegura.

—¡Es un monstruo! —exclamó Sakura.

—No es un monstruo, ma chère. Tú no lo entiendes, pero ¿cómo ibas a entenderlo?

La mujer ladeó cuidadosamente el rostro de Sakura para que ambas se miraran a los ojos, y añadió:

—Dime: ¿de qué sirve que te quedes en la cama? No conseguirás sino sentirte peor, y probablemente él se enfadará aún más.

—Y ¿qué importa? —preguntó Sakura a su vez, amargamente—. En realidad da igual si hago lo que quiere o no, ¿verdad?

—Ven, preciosa —insistió la mujer, levantándola y haciéndola sentarse en la cama, y demostrando la increíble fuerza de sus brazos—. Ya no eres una niña. Vivirás. Te llevaré al baño.

Sakura no se molestó siquiera en protestar. Se sentía fatal. No había podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche. Y lo peor de todo era que por mucho que el dolor físico fuera brutal, le dolía mucho más el modo en que él la había tratado. No podía comprenderlo aunque, en ese momento, eso ya le daba igual. Odiaba a Itachi, pero tampoco estaba contenta consigo misma. Se había comportado como una verdadera ingenua al dejarse atrapar en semejante situación. Hubiera debido aprovechar todas las oportunidades y luchar con más dureza en el muelle. Probablemente habría perdido la vida, pero al menos habría muerto con dignidad.

La mujer preparó el baño y ayudó a Sakura a entrar en la bañera. El agua estaba templada, así que no le hizo daño en las heridas. Ella le frotó los brazos, la espalda y el pecho con un jabón que olía a flores, y le lavó el pelo con un champú de hierbas tal y como haría cualquier madre con su hija.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Tú estás de su lado, ¿qué pretendes?

—Qué desconfiada eres para ser tan joven. Has debido de sufrir mucho —contestó la mujer, tras una pausa.

—He sufrido mucho aquí, en esta casa. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?

—Y ¿por qué no? Solo pretendo ayudar.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos simplemente que quiero mucho a Itachi. Para mí es como un hijo, quiero verlo feliz.

Sakura soltó una amarga carcajada y dijo:

—Pues dale un látigo y unas cadenas. Se sentirá en la gloria. ¿O es que en vuestro culto no creéis en la gloria ni en el cielo?

—No comprendes nada, cariño. Itachi está hechizado contigo, le fascinas. No lo había visto así hacía mucho tiempo.

Sakura volvió a reír amargamente, pero segundos después se sintió desesperada.

—¡Por favor, déjame marcharme!

—No puedo hacer eso. No podemos interferir los unos en los asuntos de los otros. Itachi te encontró, y solo él puede decidir tu destino.

La mujer la ayudó a salir de la bañera y la secó con una toalla.

—Tengo un remedio natural que te ayudará a aliviar el malestar —añadió, señalando el rincón en el que había un espejo—. Ve y mírate al espejo.

Sakura cruzó la habitación y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía los glúteos marcados con cuatro grandes rayas rosadas.

—¿Lo ves? Es solo la piel, no te ha abierto la carne. Mañana estarás bien.

—Sí, claro, debería estar agradecida.

—Ven, túmbate. Así, bien. Esto te parecerá frío al principio.

Ella le extendió un gel espeso por la piel. Sakura notó enseguida que el dolor menguaba. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, así que trató de relajarse.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mei.

—Eres como él... bebes sangre. Todos ustedes lo hacen, ¿verdad? Como los vampiros.

—Las palabras son poderosas, Sakura. Pueden aterrar o fascinar, y deberían usarse con cuidado. Digamos simplemente que somos familia. Los cuatro.

—Quieres decir que forman una secta.

El gel estaba frío pero suave, y calmó su dolor en poco tiempo. Sakura suspiró profundamente.

—¿Y la sirvienta... y el chofer?

—No son parte de nuestra familia.

—Y ¿qué hacen con ellos?, ¿sobornarlos?

—Ellos no... cómo lo diría... no están del todo al tanto de nuestras costumbres —dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de aplicar el gel sobre los glúteos de la rosada—. Ya está, ahora te sentirás mejor. Mañana por la noche te pondré otro poco más de aloe vera. O mejor, lo dejaré aquí por si en algún momento quieres ponértelo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Estaba desnuda, pero a pesar de ello no se sentía violenta.

—Mei, aún no estoy del todo segura de por qué haces esto...

—Ya te lo he dicho, preciosa. Quiero que Itachi sea feliz.

—Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Mei tomó el rostro de Sakura entre las manos y la besó en la frente.

—Eres encantadora, comprendo porqué se ha enamorado de ti. Y ahora —continuó, poniéndose en pie—, te dejaré para que puedas estar sola un rato antes de que venga Itachi.

Mei dejó el tarro de aloe vera sobre la mesilla, recogió la bandeja de la cena del día anterior y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente aterrada al ver que se quedaba sola otra vez, esperando a Itachi.

—Por favor, ¡tienes que dejarme salir de aquí! ¡Me va a matar! —rogó Sakura justo antes de que se marchara.

—Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

Sakura se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

—No puedo dejarte marchar, pero ¿me permites una sugerencia? Es sobre Itachi.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Es evidente que necesito ayuda.

—Bien, pues sería mejor que no mencionaras lo de anoche. Mejor no sacar el tema a relucir, ¿comprendes?

—Bueno, mis heridas hablan por sí solas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... no sé a qué acuerdo has llegado con Itachi, pero sí sé una cosa: Itachi es una persona muy especial en cierto sentido. Es más desconfiado aún que tú. Está tremendamente solo. Y aburrido. Hastiado, quizá. En algunos aspectos sigue siendo un niño, y creo que contigo se siente desorientado. No sabe qué hacer.

Sakura le dio la espalda. Le daba absolutamente igual la soledad de Itachi. Sin embargo, siguió callada, escuchando.

—Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo —continuó Mei—, desde que nació, y creo saber bastante bien cómo es. El mejor modo de tratarlo es tomártelo tal y como se muestra en cada momento. Olvídate del pasado. No hables del tema, porque Itachi puede ser aún más brutal de lo que viste ayer. Acéptalo tal y como es, en cada momento, con lo bueno y lo malo. Es lo mejor.

—Sí, claro. Yo también he leído libros de psicología; hay hombres que no pueden aceptar el hecho de que son brutales. ¡Pero jamás le eches en cara a un misógino su pasado!

Mei suspiró. Se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Solo trataba de ayudar. De ayudarlos a los dos. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Después de marcharse Mei, Sakura se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Fuera, en medio del crepúsculo, el océano golpeaba furiosamente las rocas inmóviles. Los inmensos bloques de granito parecían haber echado raíces en el mar. Batidas y azotadas constantemente por el océano Atlántico, aquellas rocas parecían poderosas, pero, al mismo tiempo, resignadas a probar su resistencia por toda la eternidad. El silencio en la habitación era tal, que casi parecía una tumba. Su tumba. Donde estaba enterrada en vida.

Sakura pensó en lo que había dicho Mei, y decidió que ella debía de saber algo sobre Itachi; quizá fuera su mejor opción. Si no se mostraba receptiva ante él, Itachi interpretaría que ella quería romper el acuerdo. Podía matarla. ¡Matarla! Podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía decir Mei que Itachi estaba fascinado, cuando no dejaba de amenazarla? Eso por no mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Itachi estaba dispuesto a pegarle a la menor provocación, e incluso aunque no mediara provocación alguna.

Él debía de estar loco, pensó Sakura. Igual que todos los demás en esa casa. Eso la asustaba. Por muchos problemas que tuviera, al menos Sai era una persona relativamente normal, vulgar, aburrida incluso. Su convivencia había sido sencilla y sin complicaciones, aunque sin pasión. Entonces Sakura comenzó a pensar en los extraños derroteros por los que discurría su vida cuando se veía obligada a comparar a su primer marido, un hombre que la había traicionado, con un lunático violento bebedor de sangre. Quizá ella misma se estuviera volviendo loca.

Sakura oyó las campanadas del reloj. Daban las diez. De pronto le entró pánico.

Se apresuró a encender el fuego de la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón que había al lado. La bandeja seguía donde la había dejado Mei. Sakura levantó la tapa: pollo, arroz y brócoli. Tenía hambre, pero era incapaz de comer; solo picoteó un poco.

Nerviosamente, y sin nada mejor que hacer, trató una vez más de abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Todo el mundo tenía una llave, pensó. Todos menos ella.

Sakura esperó pensativa, tratando de mentalizarse de que no había ocurrido nada la noche anterior. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura se puso en pie y se metió detrás del sillón. Sentía la necesidad de interponer una barrera entre los dos.

Aquella noche Itachi iba vestido de un modo más convencional. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta se giró hacia ella con una discreta sonrisa.

—Veo que sigues viva.

De nada le iba a servir aquella noche el consejo de Mei, pensó Sakura. Era él quien sacaba el tema a relucir.

Itachi caminó hasta la mesa del café y destapó el plato.

—Otra vez no has comido nada. Van dos seguidas. ¿Es que quieres morir de hambre, o solo pretendes darme lástima?

Itachi se quedó mirándola, y Sakura se hundió. Trató de hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, y creía estar a punto de desmayarse. Por fin pudo decir:

—No tengo hambre.

—Bien —contestó Itachi soltando la tapa de golpe—, porque soy incapaz de sentir lástima.

Él se acercó, y Sakura se echó a temblar.

—Me alegro de que me tengas miedo —dijo él—, de otro modo creería que eres una psicótica. De hecho tengo mis dudas. Ustedes, los mortales, creen que pueden ocultar sus sentimientos. ¡Ven aquí!

Sakura salió vacilante de detrás del sillón. Tenía las piernas flojas, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No te morderé. A menos que quieras romper el trato, claro.

Él la tomó de las caderas, estrechándola contra sí.

—¿Todavía sigues pensando que puedes entregarte a mí? ¿O prefieres renunciar?

—Tenemos un trato verbal —contestó ella en voz baja, desviando la vista hacia sus labios para evitar su intensa mirada—. No lo romperé.

—Las mujeres modernas son tan sensatas... ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que podrías ser abogada?

—Lo intenté.

—¿Y?

—Suspendí el examen.

—Podrías ser un vampiro respetable —rió él, enseñando los dientes. Sakura desvió la vista instintivamente—. Vamos, también puedo ser amable.

Itachi la guió a la cama. Se desvistió, se tumbó y tiró de ella.

—Estarás más cómoda encima de mí, abogada.

Itachi la colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y comenzó a estimularla. Luego la tumbó sobre sí y la movió arriba y abajo hasta que ella captó el ritmo.

Aquella noche se quedó hasta más tarde y la tomó tres veces, todas ellas en la misma posición. Se mostró amable y tranquilo, pero Sakura tuvo que luchar para olvidar el pasado tal y como le había sugerido Mei. Solo así podía mostrarse complaciente y salvar la vida.

Justo antes del amanecer Itachi la besó larga y dulcemente, y luego se marchó. En cuanto comprendió que estaba sola, Sakura se echó a llorar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente las heridas de Sakura habían desaparecido por completo. El dolor psíquico, en cambio, era más duradero.

Cada noche Itachi llegaba más pronto y se iba más tarde. Se mostraba siempre firme, pero también amable. La mayor parte de las veces hacía las cosas despacio y con paciencia, dándole tiempo a ella para excitarse, pero Sakura difícilmente sentía deseo sexual por él.

A veces, no obstante, la tomaba bruscamente, en frío, igual que un niño incapaz de saborear las sensaciones. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, Sakura jamás dejó de sentir miedo y desconfianza hacia él. En dos ocasiones, incluso, llegó a sentir pavor de nuevo; y ambas veces él la hizo arrodillarse al borde de la cama.

A él le gustaba charlar cuando no tenían relaciones sexuales. Le contó que muchas de sus víctimas eran marineros.

—El puerto de Burdeos es internacional; es el tercero más grande de Francia. Todos los días llegan barcos nuevos. Y muchos hombres buscan sexo rápido con otro hombre. A mí el sexo no me interesa; solo quiero la sangre. Los hombres comprenden el intercambio. Las mujeres siempre quieren más.

Sakura sintió una amarga satisfacción al saber que, al menos, él no le contagiaría el sida. Probablemente a esas alturas lo tuvieran ya los dos. El hecho de que ni siquiera lo mencionara o usara protección era inmoral, pensó Sakura, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo. No tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar del tema. A menos que él le hiciera una pregunta directa y se viera forzada a contestar, Sakura se limitaba a escuchar.

—Me he disciplinado y solo tomo lo justo, con eso me conformo —le contó él—. Y ellos sobreviven. El médico del barco les da un aporte extra de hierro, y se recuperan. Además, se quedan aquí muy pocos días. Rápido, limpio, y fácil. Después de todo aquí vivimos cuatro como yo, así que hay que tener cuidado. Cuatro muertes en una noche suponen mil quinientas muertes al año, más que en París y Londres juntos, y eso sería una barbaridad para una ciudad como Burdeos.

—Pero has matado a personas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura una noche en que se sintió especialmente valiente.

Itachi pareció molesto ante la pregunta.

—Detesto a las personas que suplican. Me vuelven loco: suplican sexo, suplican que les haga daño, que no se lo haga, que les deje hacérmelo a mí, suplican por sus vidas... como si sus vidas fueran un bien precioso. Ustedes, los mortales, se tienen en gran estima, pero para nosotros hay el mismo abismo entre un vampiro y un mortal que el que ustedes dreen que hay entre un mortal y un insecto. No nos importa aplastar a uno con el zapato. A mí tampoco me importa aplastaros.

—Pero ustedes... practican el sexo con nosotros... los mortales.

—Es lo mismo que si nosotros lo hicieramos con un caballo o un gorila.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Soy un pervertido —rió él.

Por lo general, Sakura escuchaba en silencio. A menudo deseaba hacer preguntas, pero tenía demasiado miedo para abrir la boca. El concepto de Itachi de la vida era realmente extraño pero, a pesar de lo alocado e inhumano de semejante perspectiva, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse en parte fascinada. Al menos lo estaba su lado más excéntrico y teatral. En una ocasión Sakura había estudiado a una vagabunda durante una semana. Había analizado su forma de ser y su manera de hablar con la esperanza de representar el papel en escena con realismo. Del mismo modo analizó a Itachi. A veces creía haber encontrado a un ser de otro planeta, con una escala de valores por completo diferente. Un ser que la obligaba a contemplar a la humanidad a través de sus ojos, desde un punto de vista extraño.

Las horas del día se le hacían tan largas sin nada que hacer que, por irracional que fuera, Sakura se encontraba a sí misma comparando a Itachi con Sai de continuo. E, inevitablemente, eso la llevaba a examinarse a sí misma con más profundidad de la que hubiera querido.

Ambos eran guapos, educados, seguros de sí mismos, tenían dinero y les gustaba mantener el control. Los dos se sentían atraídos por los hombres aunque por razones completamente distintas, si es que era cierto lo que le contaba Itachi, cosa que Sakura no estaba del todo dispuesta a creer. Y los dos sentían fijación por el sexo oral. Ambos eran personas frías, pero cada uno a su modo. Sai, en su insensibilidad, la excluía de su mundo hasta el punto de traicionarla. Itachi era frío y voluble. Sakura sentía rechazo por los dos. Pero lo más impactante de todo era que, para Sakura, los dos simbolizaban la muerte, su propia muerte, y la fatalidad del destino.

Con el transcurrir de los días, sin nada que la distrajera de sus lúgubres pensamientos, Sakura se sentía cada vez más deprimida. Se preguntaba por qué sentía que había desperdiciado su vida. Sentía aquel vacío desde niña, era una especie de anhelo insatisfecho por algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar y que, sospechaba, no existía.

La noche del decimocuarto día, Itachi llegó nada más ponerse el sol.

—Ponte esto —le dijo, tendiéndole una túnica blanca muy parecida a la que llevaba Mei la noche que ella llegó.

Itachi la llevó a un enorme salón de la planta baja decorado con cálidas maderas y muebles estilo Reina Ana tapizados con brocado.

Había cinco personas en el salón. Ino, la rubia, y el hombre llamado Gaara estaban sentados en un enorme sofá delante del cual había una mesa redonda. Sobre ella había una inmensa escultura negra de esteatita de una doncella cabalgando sobre un delfín. Había también una mujer alta y exquisitamente bella, de cabellos de un blanco dorado brillante, con un vestido verde pálido sin mangas a tono con los ojos. Estaba de pie junto a un hombre delgado, de aspecto severo, de cabello negro como la noche y poco más alto que ella. Entre Gaara e Ino se sentaba una chica de unos diecinueve años, bonita y de cabello oscuro. El grupo miraba un libro del tamaño de un atlas. Todos levantaron la vista al entrar Sakura e Itachi.

—¡Siéntate ahí! —ordenó Itachi, señalando una silla junto a la chimenea.

—¡Aquí está el desayuno instantáneo de Itachi! —bromeó Ino.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas sofocadas.

Itachi se acercó al grupo. Sakura se convenció de inmediato de que todos ellos eran de la familia. Todos tenían la misma extraña piel, una piel tan radiante que resultaba irreal. Itachi habló en francés durante unos minutos con el hombre de aspecto severo, y después abandonó el salón. Entonces el hombre se sentó con los demás y todos continuaron aparentemente comentando el libro. Desde la silla, Sakura pudo ver que se trataba de un ejemplar antiguo con dibujos del sistema solar.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia la chimenea. Se preguntaba de qué iba todo aquello. Sabía que Itachi había salido a alimentarse, como le gustaba llamarlo a él, bromeando. Le había dicho que le estaba haciendo un favor al beber la sangre que necesitaba antes de reunirse con ella. De otro modo, según decía él, no habría sido capaz de resistirse. Pero Sakura se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía exactamente por ella, sino por conveniencia.

Solo faltaba una noche, se dijo. Entonces se libraría de él. Aunque Itachi no hubiera vuelto a mostrarse brutal con ella desde la noche en que la azotó, era obvio que disfrutaba dominándola. Simplemente su forma de hablarle sonaba igual que la de un amo hablando a su esclavo. Sakura seguía teniéndole miedo, y sabía que no podía confiar en él. Le aterraba la idea de que, después de todo lo que había soportado, Itachi decidiera romper su trato y mantenerla prisionera o algo peor. Ninguno de los otros la ayudaría, y poco podría hacer ella por evitarlo.

Le había llevado tiempo comprender que lo que Mei le había dicho era verdad. Al menos, en relación a la fascinación que sentía Itachi. Cada noche él se mostraba más y más cómodo con ella, más familiar. Tras el primer intercambio sexual él se había relajado e incluso, se mostraba más comunicativo. Y no solo porque le contara historias fantásticas acerca de su vida. A veces, cuando la miraba, Sakura captaba en sus ojos un brillo de emoción que rayaba con la felicidad. En otro momento, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, en suma, ella habría tratado de ayudarlo; quizá incluso se hubiera enamorado de él, a pesar de que estaba obsesionado con la sangre, con ser un depredador y posiblemente incluso un asesino.

Pero el hecho de beber sangre había acabado con todo el romanticismo para Sakura. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía él. Su situación era tan especial, tan única, que Sakura no confiaba en lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer por culpa de su arrogancia. Mei tenía razón también en otra cosa: Sakura no lo comprendía. Pero tampoco tenía interés en comprenderlo. Solo quería salir de allí con vida.

—Tú eres Sakura.

Sakura alzó la vista y vio a una elegante mujer brunette junto a ella.

—Sí.

—Yo soy Hanara Hyuga. Ese es Hiashi, mi marido. Y Hinata, nuestra hija.

Aquella presentación tan formal en boca de semejante lunática la sorprendió de tal modo, que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar:

—¿Su hija?, ¿y ella también es de la familia?

Hanara se echó a reír y se sentó frente a ella.

—Sí, y también tenemos otro hijo. No de nacimiento, claro.

Sakura se preguntó qué demonios significaba eso. ¿Eran adoptados? Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de que quizá aquella extraña secta secuestrara niños.

La brunette observó tranquilamente a Sakura de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, y luego al revés. Todos allí la observaban como si estuvieran hambrientos y ella no fuera más que un pedazo de carne, pensó Sakura, moviéndose inquieta en la silla y acercándose a la chimenea.

—Mei te ha descrito perfectamente. Eres guapa. Delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Pero muy infeliz.

—¿Y no lo serías tú si fueras prisionera?

—Lo creas o no —contestó Hanara con una sonrisa extraña—, te entiendo. ¿Estás enamorada de Itachi?

—No —negó Sakura sin vacilar.

—Lástima. Para los dos.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia la chimenea. Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, observando las oscilantes llamas morir y volver a la vida como figuras primitivas mágicas. Cerca de ellas sonaron suaves voces masculinas. Sakura se sintió arrullada por esos susurros.

—Vamos, tómalas —dijo alguien, devolviéndola al presente.

Hanara le alargaba un mazo de cartas a través de la pequeña mesa de nogal que, sin saber cómo, había aparecido entre ellas.

—Barájalas unas cuantas veces, córtalas en tres mazos y elige el que más te guste —añadió Hanara.

Sakura no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero a pesar de todo tomó la baraja de cartas. Bostezó, y mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano miró a su alrededor. Ino se había ido, y la chica, Hinata, también. Gaara y el hombre de aspecto serio, Hiashi, estaban sentados, hablando en voz baja. El libro había desaparecido. Sakura se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida.

Reconocía aquellas cartas; se trataba de una baraja del Tarot. En una ocasión una amiga y ella habían acudido a una espiritista para que les echara las cartas y les leyera la fortuna. A Sakura le había dicho que se casaría con un hombre rico, un hombre con negocios de petróleo, y que se iría a vivir a Texas. Y que sería madre de siete hijos. Jamás ninguna predicción se había equivocado tanto.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la baraja. Las imágenes de escenas medievales retratadas al pastel parecieron saltarle a la vista. Pero no pensó mucho en ello, simplemente hizo lo que Hanara le había pedido. Eligió el mazo de la derecha y le pasó la baraja.

Hanara dio la vuelta a las primeras cinco cartas. Dejó la primera en el centro, la segunda a la derecha de la primera, la tercera debajo, a la izquierda, y la cuarta a continuación.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Hanara—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de Itachi?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces, ¿de quién estás enamorada?

—De nadie.

Hanara tomó la primera carta y se la tendió. Bajo la figura podía leerse: «Los Amantes». La imagen representaba a un hombre y una mujer gloriosamente enamorados, bajo un arco iris y un brillante sol: el cielo les sonreía. Sakura se la devolvió sin hacer el menor comentario, y Hanara la colocó en la misma posición.

—Aquí está tu pasado —añadió Hanara, señalando el cinco de copas.

En la carta se veía a un hombre con una larga capa negra, contemplando tristemente tres copas volcadas, cuyo contenido se había derramado. Tras él había otras dos copas en pie.

—Está tan absorto en lo que ha perdido, que no puede ver lo que tiene todavía, y eso es lo más triste.

Sakura se quedó mirando la carta, y reconoció que era así como se había sentido durante el último año. Una pérdida detrás de otra. Pero si conservaba algo, al menos ella no era consciente de qué.

—Esto es lo que influye en ti ahora —continuó Hanara—: «El Mago», un poderoso hombre de cabello oscuro que practica el arte de la transformación. Puede ser tanto un creador como un destructor, muchas veces es solo un estafador, pero con más frecuencia es un alquimista que convierte los excrementos en oro, el odio en amor y el amor en odio. Esta otra carta representa lo que podría suceder: «El Diablo». —Parecía la carta opuesta a la de «Los Amantes ». En ella el hombre y la mujer estaban encadenados a un monstruo de largos cuernos—. Significa compromiso, pérdida de libertad, esclavitud, engaño.

Sakura se estremeció. Quizá aquella carta fuera un presagio: Itachi no le devolvería la libertad tal y como había prometido. La mantendría allí para siempre, saciando con ella sus demoníacas ansias de sexo y dominación, bebiendo su sangre, torturándola brutalmente cuando le apeteciera, amenazándola con matarla si se resistía o simplemente, porque se le antojaba.

—Esta última —siguió diciendo Hanara—, es el resultado más probable de tu situación.

Hanara guardó silencio.

—Bueno, ¿y qué significa? Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí...

Hanara no contestó.

La puerta se abrió y entró Mei. Inmediatamente se unió a ellas dos. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Hanara y esta última, sin mirar siquiera hacia arriba, puso la suya sobre la de Mei. Mei sonrió a Sakura, que trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado desorientada.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia la carta sobre la que Hanara no quería contestar. Se llamaba «La Emperatriz», y mostraba a una mujer de aspecto poderoso, sentada en un trono, con un escudo en forma de corazón en la mano. Dentro del escudo había un dibujo de un círculo con una cruz en su interior, y la parte inferior de la cruz se unía al círculo.

—Una lectura muy interesante —comentó Mei.

—Sí —contestó Hanara—. ¿Qué opinas tú de la quinta posición? La carta está clara, pero no el contexto. Ven, siéntate.

Hanara se levantó y le cedió su sitio a Mei.

Mei meditó también sobre la carta.

Parecieron transcurrir muchos minutos. Todos en la habitación estaban en silencio. Los únicos ruidos eran el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y el tictac del reloj de péndulo.

Sakura sintió como si el tiempo se alargara, como si pasara más despacio. Todo pareció adquirir más relieve.

El hombre de aspecto severo llamado Hiashi se puso en pie y se acercó a su mujer. No miró ni una sola vez a Sakura; era como si ella no existiera. Sakura se sentía fascinada por aquella pareja, observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacían. Los demás de la habitación, Mei y Gaara, que miraban por la ventana, se quedaron mudos y muy quietos. La escena parecía una foto, una rodaja de tiempo, una esencia capturada.

Sakura observó a Hiashi acercarse por detrás a Hanara hasta quedar ambos muy pegados. Hiashi posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella. Lentamente las deslizó por los brazos desnudos. Sakura casi podía saborear las sensaciones; reconocía cada poro, cada músculo. Él pasó a los codos, los brazos y las muñecas hasta posar las manos sobre las de ella. Hanara parpadeó, sus ojos tenían un aspecto soñador.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Poco a poco, él cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, llevándose los de ella con él, hasta que la envolvió y estrechó con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de él. Hiashi arrimó la cabeza a los cabellos de ella, besó su sien, su frente, su párpado y su mejilla. Lentamente fue descendiendo por un lado del rostro hasta la barbilla, y por fin sus labios besaron de lleno el cuello. Besó su garganta apasionadamente, y ella entreabrió los labios, derritiéndose en él. Un débil gemido de éxtasis escapó de los labios de Hanara, flotando como una dulce fragancia por el salón. Aquel sonido le recordó a un misterioso aullido que había oído una vez, cuando despuntaba el día, al rozar algo las copas de los árboles en un día de lluvia. Sonaba primitivo, como de otro mundo.

Sakura tembló. Se sentía embelesada, envuelta, penetrada por entero su alma. Jamás había presenciado tal abandono, que la llenaba de admiración, la maravillaba y despertaba en ella un secreto anhelo.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse. En esa ocasión era Itachi, cuya aparición rompió el hechizo. El salón pareció recobrar vida, llenándose de sonidos y movimiento. El reloj dio las campanadas de media noche.

Itachi parecía pletórico, fresco. Era como si, por primera vez, Sakura se diera cuenta de lo guapo que era.

Hanara y Hiashi se separaron y comenzaron a hablar con Gaara en francés. Ino volvió a entrar y se unió a ellos, haciendo aspavientos y hablando rápidamente tanto en francés como en alemán. Hinata también entró con un aspecto renovado. Estaban todos discutiendo acaloradamente en inglés acerca de si era más interesante el océano Atlántico, el Pacífico o el mar de la India.

Únicamente Mei permanecía ajena al bullicio. Seguía observando las cartas en silencio y sin pestañear.

Sakura lo observaba todo, sintiéndose fascinada y excluida al mismo tiempo, sola. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención, cosa de la que, por un lado, se sentía agradecida, pero por otro lamentaba.

Al rato Itachi abandonó al grupo. Charló brevemente con Mei en francés y luego le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se pusiera en pie. Le molestaba más que nunca el hecho de que él la tratara como a un ser inferior, como a una mascota. Era una estúpida, se dijo. Nada había cambiado. Al día siguiente sería libre, así que, ¿qué le importaba lo que hiciera él?

Itachi la guió fuera del salón, pero entonces Hanara gritó:

—¡Un momento! —Hanara recogió la carta que nadie había sabido interpretar y se la dio a Sakura, diciendo—: Llévate esto.

Sakura siguió a Itachi, que subió las escaleras y la llevó al dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con llave, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola.

Sakura se propuso mantenerse serena. Él no iba a robarle la sangre... al menos esa noche.

—¡Quítate eso! —exigió él.

Mientras ella se quitaba la túnica, él se desnudó también. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza él le ordenó que se acercara. A esas alturas ella comprendía sus gestos, lo que quería y cómo lo quería.

Nada más tumbarse él la penetró, pero en lugar de moverse se quedó quieto. Metió las manos por debajo de los muslos de ella, levantándoselos hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi a la altura de las cabezas. La tomó de las muñecas y la clavó a la cama, haciéndola su prisionera igual que una mariposa clavada a un tablero. Y solo entonces, cuando ella estuvo indefensa e inmóvil, comenzó a moverse. Sakura escuchó los sonidos de su carne, penetrándola y moviéndose en su interior, sorprendida de que las sensaciones que le producía aquella fricción la excitaran.

Itachi se detuvo un momento y saboreó el interior de su boca. Ambas lenguas se unieron, besándose cálidamente. Entonces él entró y salió varias veces de ella. Sakura sintió la excitación crecer. Él hizo una pausa una vez más y succionó uno de sus pechos con los labios hasta ponerlo erecto.

Sakura se encontró a sí misma gimiendo, comenzando a desearlo. Él se movió otra vez, y luego volvió a parar para besarla otro poco más. Siguió moviéndose, y se detuvo para mordisquear el otro pezón. Y así continuaron, sin parar, mientras transcurría la noche; Itachi la excitaba y después hacía una pausa, la atormentaba, controlando sus reacciones y alentando el fuego en ella.

Sakura se estaba perdiendo a sí misma, se desvanecía. No había en ella más que pasión, una pasión que la desarmaba una y otra vez, tan ardiente que su cuerpo temblaba sin control con un intenso deseo como jamás lo había sentido. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de satisfacerla él se apartaba, obligándola a seguir gimiendo y jadeando.

Sakura olvidó que lo odiaba y lo temía. Olvidó quién era ella y quién era él, lo que le había hecho y lo que aún podía hacerle. Lo único que importaba era que estaba dispuesta a darle lo que fuera con tal de que él la satisficiera.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó él en un susurro, lamiendo su pezón, con una voz ronca que la excitó.

—¡Oh, sí! —susurró ella también, sin dejar de temblar.

—¿Apasionadamente?

—¡Sí!

—¡Entonces suplica! —dijo él con el pezón de ella entre los labios.

—Te deseo —afirmó Sakura en voz baja, suave, jadeando y con el cuerpo temblando de puro ardor—. Te deseo apasionadamente. Por favor, Itachi, tómame ya. Soy tuya.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los ruegos habían salido de su boca. Sakura abrió repentinamente los ojos, horrorizada. Lo vio encima de ella, con una expresión más fría de lo que hubiera sido normal en un momento como ese. No obstante, él parecía a la vez perplejo, atrapado en su propio juego, vacilante entre el deseo y el desprecio, mientras el destino de Sakura colgaba de la balanza de su conflicto interior.

Por un instante eterno el universo pareció detenerse; ninguno de los dos se movió, nadie respiró. Y entonces, algo cambió. Él se había balanceado a un lado, pero Sakura no sabía cuándo, cómo o qué lo había movido. Todo lo que pudo captar fue que Itachi, firme, directo e ineludible, la penetró más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Ella gritó, gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras él la penetraba, la poseía, obligándola a sentir un éxtasis con el que jamás se había atrevido siquiera a soñar.

Y después, mientras yacían tumbados y abrazados el uno al otro, Sakura comprendió qué aspecto debía de tener su propio rostro, porque había visto esa misma expresión en el de Hanara. Era el rostro del completo abandono al placer.

.

.

* * *

_Buenas noches gente... para los curiosos del título original de la novela, es Niño de la Noche, de la estupenda Nancy Kilpatrick. Saludos, el próximo capítulo estará decisivo, ya lo verán ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Atrapada.

Capítulo V

.

.

Al día siguiente, poco después de la puesta de sol, Sakura e Itachi abandonaron el château en la limusina. Al llegar a la autopista ella volvió la vista hacia él. De perfil se le veía demacrado, con los rasgos afilados. Sabía que él necesitaba sangre.

Estuvieron veinte minutos en el coche en silencio, y luego él dijo:

—Siéntate más cerca de mí.

Sakura lo hizo, pero bromeó:

—Nuestro trato ha expirado.

Él la miró a la cara, fijamente.

—¡Nuestro trato expirará cuando yo lo diga!

Sakura no discutió. No era libre aún.

Igual que a la ida, él colocó un brazo por detrás de ella, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia delante. La besó larga y apasionadamente, acariciando con la mano su rostro y su cuello como un ciego que memoriza los rasgos hasta que, por fin, puso las heladas puntas de los dedos sobre su yugular.

Sakura se rindió a sus besos, dejándose llevar. Fantaseaba con la idea de vivir con él, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería pasar el resto de su vida rodeada de pasión. La idea la excitaba de tal modo, que alzó la vista hacia él, respondiendo a su deseo.

Itachi no era tan monstruoso, se decía, dejando en un segundo plano los recuerdos de su brutalidad para revivir los más placenteros. Ella podía cambiarlo, sabía que podía. Él estaba encaprichado con ella. Sakura podía llegar a amarlo a pesar de sus problemas. Sería fácil, y no tenía nada que perder.

De pronto se le ocurrió la alocada idea de proponerle otro trato. Se quedaría un mes más con él, vería cómo iban las cosas. Insistiría en que él se reprimiera y no tomara su sangre. Y, además, ella tenía que decirle que posiblemente fuera portadora del virus del sida. Pero en esa ocasión él tendría que acceder a no volver a emplear jamás la violencia con ella. Itachi accedería, estaba segura.

Cruzaron el puente más moderno, el Pont de Cubzac, y luego giraron para tomar la carretera que discurría paralela al puerto. Enseguida llegaron al mismo lugar al que, catorce noches antes, el taxi había conducido a Sakura. Él la besó en los labios una vez más, presionándola con cálida insistencia, haciéndola estremecerse y excitarse. Y cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, sus ojos permanecieron fijos el uno en el otro.

Sakura abrió la boca, dispuesta a contarle lo que había planeado, cuando él se adelantó:

—No vuelvas aquí. ¡Jamás!

Sakura sintió que sus extremidades se entumecían, que su cerebro se congelaba, que su corazón se rompía ante tanta frialdad.

El coche se detuvo y él salió. No la miró.

Sin decir una palabra, Itachi cerró la puerta y se alejó, caminando rápidamente en dirección al muelle.

La limusina arrancó de inmediato. Cruzaron el Pont de Pierre, que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, y el coche se detuvo ante la puerta del hotel. Sakura subió a su habitación como una zombi, hizo la maleta y se despidió.

—La cuenta está pagada, mademoiselle. Dejaron esto para usted.

Dentro del sobre había un billete de avión para Filadelfia. Tomó un taxi y le ordenó que la llevara al aeropuerto de Mérignac. Allí compró otro billete para Madrid y tiró el de Filadelfia.

Pasaron tres semanas, y Sakura comenzó a sentirse mal. Al principio pensó que se trataba simplemente de una reacción alérgica ante las especias de la cocina española, luego sospechó que podía ser el resultado de un corazón roto para siempre, pero enseguida comenzó a vomitar a diario, y tuvo que buscar un médico. Se hizo una serie de pruebas. El resultado la dejó estupefacta. Tras calmarse y recapacitar, lo primero que hizo fue comprar un billete de avión para Burdeos.

.

.

.

.

—Inspector Hatake, por favor, deje de fingir. Sé que usted sabe quién es, qué es y cómo se puso en contacto conmigo.

El detective le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, en taburetes, al final de la barra de un pequeño café, donde nadie podía oírlos.

—Si pudiera encontrarlo sola, lo haría —continuó Sakura—. Me he pasado las tres últimas noches en el muelle, deambulando tanto por la orilla izquierda como por la derecha, y caminando por las calles, buscándolo. Por eso lo he llamado.

—¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en encontrar a ese Itachi, mademoiselle Haruno? Hace menos de dos meses no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera quería quedarse en Burdeos, a pesar de mis órdenes, para colaborar en la investigación de lo que, le recuerdo, usted misma insistía en que era un asesinato. Y ahora se empeña en encontrar sola al presunto asesino que, en realidad, no es más que un hombre que se mostró cortés con usted. Eso es puro masoquismo.

—Escuche, ya se lo he dicho —repitió Sakura, desesperada—, no me importa en absoluto cuál sea su relación con él ni a qué tratos haya llegado con la Policía. Tengo que encontrarlo... cuanto antes. Necesito su ayuda. Y no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato, porque fue un asesinato, por mucho que fuera accidental...

—Insinuar que he hecho un trato con un presunto asesino es una acusación muy seria, mademoiselle. Pero con tal de no discutir, y suponiendo, sólo hipotéticamente, que yo conociera a ese monsieur Itachi, ¿por qué cree que iba a ayudarla a encontrarlo?

Llevaba una hora tratando de convencer a Kakachi Hatake, pero él seguía en sus trece. No estaba dispuesto a admitir absolutamente nada, sólo hacía preguntas y más preguntas. Sakura detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que sacarse un as de la manga.

—La razón por la que debe ayudarme es porque el motivo por el que necesito verlo es importante. Si no lo encuentro, o lo encuentro ya demasiado tarde, antes o después él se enterará de que usted no ha querido ayudarme y, bueno...

El inspector Hatake dio otra calada al cigarrillo y entrecerró los ojos para evitar que se le metiera el humo. Sakura podía contemplar el engranaje de su mente, calculando las consecuencias y ramificaciones del hecho de enfadar a un loco. No se trataba sólo del hecho de que lo que le había dicho el médico pudiera ser de vital importancia para Itachi; además Sakura necesitaba su ayuda, estaba desesperada. Amenazar a un policía era simplemente un acto de supervivencia.

—Está bien, quizá lo mejor sea dejarlo así —dijo ella—. Estaré en el muelle mañana por la noche, en la orilla derecha, desde las nueve hasta las doce.

—Es una zona peligrosa, mademoiselle Haruno. Expone usted su vida.

—Gracias por el aviso —se despidió Sakura, recogiendo el bolso y poniéndose en pie—. Él le estará agradecido... si es que le llega esa información.

El policía permaneció sentado, sin dejar de fumar, observándola a través del aire azul blanquecino enrarecido por el humo. Lo tenía en el bote. Sus años de experiencia en el mundo de la justicia y del teatro le habían enseñado a juzgar a la gente con perspicacia. Y sabía cuándo debía retirarse.

.

.

.

Era una agradable noche del mes de mayo, cálida pero no bochornosa. El cielo era límpido, brillante, estaba abarrotado de estrellas y había luna llena.

Sakura llevaba un vestido fresco de verano y zapato plano, y de su hombro, cruzando el pecho, colgaba un bolso de tela descolorido con lo más esencial. Llevaba tiempo esperando, oculta tras la sombra de un almacén de pescado, muy cerca de donde la limusina de Itachi había estado aparcada en otra ocasión. A pesar de que en esa calle apenas había tráfico ni peatones, Sakura prefería esconderse. Era una zona peligrosa y probablemente, corría riesgos aún peores que el de citarse con un vampiro a media noche.

El taxi volvería a recogerla exactamente a las doce y cinco minutos. Sakura miró el reloj: eran las once y media. Llevaba allí desde las nueve, y le dolían las piernas de estar de pie tanto tiempo. Además, empezaba a desanimarse. Quizá él no apareciera, pensó. Quizá Hatake no le hubiera dado el mensaje. Sakura se preguntaba por qué no había visto la limusina en ninguno de sus largos recorridos por la ciudad de esas tres noches. También pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Lo más probable era que él, simplemente, le chupara la sangre sin más preámbulos. Era lo que había estado deseado hacer todo el tiempo. Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaba deprimida, desesperada, y la idea de morir en sus brazos no dejaba de resultar en cierto sentido atractiva.

Diez minutos antes de las doce apareció la limusina plateada. Aparcó a media manzana de distancia de donde estaba ella. El conductor apagó el motor y las luces. El coche se quedó allí parado, nadie salió.

Sakura exhaló, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto. Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, salió de entre las sombras y se quedó de pie, a la luz de una farola. Luego se acercó despacio a la parte trasera del coche, haciendo ruido con los zapatos sobre el suelo de piedra.

El conductor salió, cerró la puerta, encendió un cigarrillo y caminó calle arriba en dirección contraria a ella. Al llegar Sakura a la limusina la puerta trasera se abrió, bloqueándole el paso como si ella fuera a pasar de largo sin hacer caso. Sakura asomó la cabeza. Itachi estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás.

—¡Entra! —le ordenó con aquel tono de voz dominante.

Una vez dentro, él alargó el brazo y cerró la puerta. Encendió la luz interior. Y la observó con una mirada salvaje. Ella también lo miró. Hubo una larga pausa en silencio.

—Te dije que no volvieras. ¿Eres idiota, o te has vuelto loca?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Ven aquí, conmigo! —dijo mientras subía una mano por dentro de sus muslos.

—No he venido para eso —quiso resistirse, aunque él era más fuerte.

—No me importa a qué has venido —contestó él, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para atraerla hacia sí.

Inmediatamente sus labios y sus manos besaron y estrecharon el cuerpo de Sakura. Itachi metió una mano por debajo de su falda, le quitó las bragas, y luego le sacó el vestido por la cabeza, desgarrando la prenda. Y mientras tanto se quitó los zapatos y la camiseta.

—No hagas eso, escúchame.

Los labios de Itachi la hicieron callar. Sakura luchó, pero él era increíblemente fuerte. La aplastaba contra el asiento, tenía sus manos prisioneras y se quitaba mientras tanto los pantalones a toda prisa. Itachi la forzó a abrir las piernas. En el estrecho espacio del asiento de atrás, él la atacó como un animal desquiciado. La penetró sin reparo y se movió dentro de ella con frenesí. Sakura no pretendía que eso pasara, pero no pudo evitar gemir mientras la poseía. Itachi eyaculó de inmediato, y luego permaneció un rato encima de ella. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban pesadamente. De pronto, Sakura se sintió aterrada. Se hacía reproches a sí misma por ser tan ingenua como para dejarse atrapar nuevamente en sus garras. Probablemente él estaba a punto de beberse su sangre, se dijo. Moriría allí, en manos de un monstruo demente que creía representar un melodrama gótico. Su destino era amargo, no se lo merecía.

Bien, pero no se marcharía sin luchar, pensó.

—Estoy embarazada.

Por un par de segundos él contuvo el aliento. Luego se apartó y dijo:

—¡Enhorabuena!

Itachi se subió los pantalones, recogió la camiseta gris y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

—¿Y se supone que esa confesión va a inducirme a sentir lástima o algo así? —preguntó él a continuación, mientras se ponía un zapato y se ataba el cordón con fuerza, enfadado—. ¿Cómo voy a chuparle la sangre a una mujer embarazada? Te dije en una ocasión que jamás siento lástima.

—Es tuyo —afirmó ella mientras se ponía de nuevo el vestido.

Él se ataba el cordón del otro zapato. Hizo una breve pausa, y luego añadió:

—¡Merde!

—Es cierto.

Itachi se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento y la miró.

—Eres increíble. Lo primero de todo, es imposible. Yo no puedo dejarte embarazada. En segundo lugar, lo único que ocurre es que eres incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que eres una puta. No sabes quién es el padre, así que te engañas a ti misma, creyendo que soy yo. Pero te cogerías a cualquiera que buscara para eso. Buen intento, no obstante.

Sakura lo miró atónita y se sintió como si él le hubiera apuñalado en el mismo corazón. Sin molestarse en responder, alcanzó su bolso y agarró la manecilla de la puerta.

—¡Abre la puerta!

Pero él no se movió. Ella lo miró con impotencia, sintiéndose una idiota.

—Tienes razón, he sido una estúpida viniendo aquí a pedirte ayuda. Basta con que me dejes salir.

—Ni lo sueñes —rió él.

En aquel instante lo odiaba tanto, y a la vez se sentía tan miserable, que se echó a llorar.

—Sí, ahora las lágrimas —musitó indiferente—. Me encanta ver llorar a las mujeres, tratando de hacerme sentirme culpable. Tus lágrimas no significan nada para mí. Somos de dos especies distintas, ya te lo he dicho. Entre dos enemigos no puede haber amor perdido. Tú sabes que me matarías a la menor oportunidad, pero eso jamás ocurrirá —masculló mientras desviaba la vista hacia el exterior por la ventana—. En cambio yo podría matarte fácilmente.

Sakura simplemente siguió llorando, incluso con más fuerza. Sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de miedo, dolor, frustración e ira.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó ella—. No eres más que un fraude, un presumido. No podrías ser más cruel aunque fueras un vampiro. No sé lo que eres, ni me importa. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, me da igual. Pero te equivocas. Es hijo tuyo, y yo solo quiero deshacerme de él. Y ahora, mátame y acaba de una vez. Estoy hastiada de la vida y enferma de tus sucios juegos de adolescente. ¡Te odio!

Sakura se derrumbó contra la puerta del coche, lejos de él, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, incapaz de contenerse.

Aquella tormenta tardó unos minutos en pasar. Cada vez que creía haberse serenado, una nueva ola de dolor la inundaba por entero, haciéndola llorar desconsoladamente. Por fin, cuando comenzó a sorberse la nariz y a limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo, le oyó preguntar en un tono civilizado:

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás embarazada?

—De un mes —respondió ella, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el padre?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Porque eres el único hombre, y no digamos el único monstruo, con el que me he acostado durante este último año.

De nuevo ella se echó a llorar.

—Pero, aunque creas que eso es verdad, ¿por qué recurres a mí? Tú sabes que yo solo quiero tu sangre.

Sakura se sentía tan frustrada, tan furiosa, que apenas podía hablar.

—¡Porque quiero abortar! —exclamó histérica.

—Pues hazlo.

—No puedo. No conseguí hacerlo en España, es ilegal. No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas en Europa, ni siquiera puedo hablar francés. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

—Ve a Suecia. O vuelve a Filadelfia.

—¡No!, ¡no quiero volver allí! —negó ella con firmeza.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña con una rabieta, casi podía imaginarse a sí misma dando una patada en el suelo.

—Entonces ten al niño. Muchas mujeres solteras lo hacen.

—No puedo —contestó ella sin dejar de sorberse la nariz.

—Quieres decir que no quieres —la interrumpió él, suspirando—. Escucha, no puede ser hijo mío. Además, esta mierda no me importa nada. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Ten al niño, quédatelo o dalo en adopción, o vete a casa y aborta. Siempre puedes volver a Europa, si es eso lo que quieres. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura se sentía completamente sola en el mundo.

¿Cómo expresarlo? De todos modos, a él le daba igual. Acababa de decir que el asunto le era por completo ajeno. Tenía que madurar, enfrentarse a la realidad. De hecho, lo que él sugería era perfectamente lógico: volver a casa, abortar y viajar de nuevo a Europa. Pero, obviamente, la lógica de Sakura no terminaba de funcionar bien porque, de haber sido así, no estaría atrapada en ese coche. Sus sentimientos, que jamás la habían desbordado hasta ese punto, la confundían, la hundían en el miedo y la soledad, haciéndola dudar. Y el resultado eran más lágrimas. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era llorar.

Finalmente él alcanzó el teléfono y presionó unas cuantas teclas. Ella oyó el ruido del teléfono fuera del coche. Diez segundos más tarde el conductor se sentó al volante. Arrancaron. Enseguida llegaron a la autovía que les llevaría a Soulac-sur-Mer.

.

.

.

Itachi la dejó en el salón, sentada en un sofá frente a Ino, que dejó a un lado su libro para decir:

—¡Bienvenida otra vez!, ¿tan bueno es en la cama? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara y curiosa.

Sakura no contestó. Apenas podía mantener la calma. Se sentía fatal, sola y asustada. Y pensaba que se había metido en otro lío aún peor.

—No tienes buena cara, nena —comentó la rubia—. ¿Has estado llorando?, ¿se ha portado como siempre, como un sádico frío y cruel?

Sakura la miró. La joven parecía interesada en su estado. Aún así, no confiaba en ella.

—No, es que no me encuentro bien.

—¿Y eso?

—Mmm... no lo sé, no es nada.

—¡Vaya! —Ino se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Sakura sintió como si la temperatura del salón bajara un par de grados— Eh, que no soy tu hermanastra. Ya sé que a veces hablo demasiado, pero también puedo ser amable —añadió Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

—No es sangre. Créeme, si quedara algo de sangre por aquí, me la habría bebido —sonrió— Pero hay jerez.

Ino se puso en pie y se acercó a una mesa junto a la ventana. Sirvió el jerez ámbar en una copa, volvió y se lo ofreció a Sakura.

—Bébetelo todo. Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, esto te animará. Yo misma solía beberlo antes.

Ino volvió a sentarse a su lado y se estiró la falda de piel color fucsia.

Sakura suspiró profundamente. Olió el contenido de la copa y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Lo ves? Es jerez.

Sakura dio otro sorbo y dejó la copa sobre un posavasos encima de la mesa. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía el pecho hinchado y sollozaba de nuevo.

Ino la estrechó, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor, y Sakura se encontró a sí misma llorando sobre el hombro de una mujer a la que, solo unas semanas antes, detestaba.

Ino acarició su cabello.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

—Estoy embarazada… —y sin poder decir con palabras el nombre del padre, sus ojos lo revelaron.

La rubia se quedó atónita.

—Itachi, ¿el progenitor? ¡Imposible! Escucha, niña, eso no puede ser. Quiero decir que Itachi no puede ser el padre. Simplemente, no puede.

—Lo sé —contestó Sakura, sorbiéndose la nariz—. Me lo ha dicho él, pero es la única persona con la que he estado.

Ino sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

—¡Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada?

—Sí, le pedí al médico que me repitiera la prueba.

—¡Otra concepción inmaculada!

La puerta se abrió e Itachi entró, seguido de Mei. Sakura no se movió, permaneció con Ino. Había captado la expresión del rostro de Itachi, que interpretó como disgusto.

—Hola, Sakura, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Mei amablemente, con una sonrisa cálida y remota al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé —admitió Sakura—. Molesta. Y embarazada.

—Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Itachi —contestó Mei mientras se sentaba frente a ellas dos.

Itachi se quedó al otro lado del salón como si su intención fuera guardar las distancias.

—Sakura, ¿a qué médico acudiste en España?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

—No recuerdo su nombre. Méndez, o algo así. ¡Espera! Me dio unas pastillas porque vomitaba mucho por las mañanas.

Sakura sacó del bolso un pequeño tarro de plástico con cápsulas azules y blancas y se lo tendió a Mei, que leyó la etiqueta.

—¿Qué tal tu español, Ino?

—Mejor que el alemán —contestó esta.

—¿Podrías tratar de hacerte pasar por una americana hablando español?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Te importaría llamar a este médico? Dile que eres la hermana de Sakura, que está contigo en Francia y que quieres conocer ciertos detalles. Mira a ver si averiguas algo.

Ino se puso en pie y agitó cariñosamente el cabello de Sakura, diciendo:

—¡Anímate!

Al pasar junto a Itachi le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Eres un demonio!

Él hizo un gesto de mal humor.

Mei alargó las manos, y Sakura vaciló antes de darle las suyas. Entonces Mei la miró a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas de olivo resultaban muy relajantes. Sakura sintió que toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Suspiró. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. En otra ocasión Mei la había reconfortado como una madre, invitándola a entrar de nuevo en el útero y a relajarse, haciéndole olvidar lo que la preocupaba. Podía descansar, se dijo. Necesitaba descansar. Podía estar en paz.

La voz de Ino la devolvió a la realidad.

—Ha dicho que está embarazada, posiblemente de un mes. Un poco baja de hierro, pero por lo demás fuerte. Le hizo una ecografía, parece un feto. No ve ningún problema.

—Bien —dijo Mei.

Sakura se reclinó en el respaldo. El aspecto de las cosas le pareció de pronto extrañamente brillante.

Mei se giró hacia Itachi y habló con él en francés.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Le he dicho que definitivamente estás embarazada. Además de lo que el médico le ha explicado a Ino, yo puedo presentirlo, lo veo en tus ojos. Quién sea el padre, eso ya es otra cuestión.

De pronto Sakura sintió deseos de volver a echarse a llorar. Quería levantarse de allí y decirles a todos que muchas gracias, pero que se marchaba. Nadie la creía, y ella lo comprendía, pero jamás hubiera debido volver allí. Hubiera debido seguir su camino, volver a Filadelfia y abortar. Lamentaba haberles molestado.

Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Física y mentalmente se sentía agotada, y la depresión la hundía.

—Itachi dice que quieres abortar. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mei.

—No quiero tener un niño.

—¿Por qué no? Eres joven, fuerte, saludable. ¿Es que no te gustan los niños?

—No... no lo sé. No he pensado mucho en ello.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Ino.

Sakura vaciló antes de contestar:

—Itachi cree que es un vampiro... que no es humano. Está enfermo. Yo no entiendo lo que significa eso, pero no quiero dar a luz a un niño con defectos genéticos. Y puede haber complicaciones. Podría morir.

—Con esa actitud podrías morir de todos modos —afirmó Itachi, hablando por primera vez.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que lo había ofendido. No le importaba demasiado lo que le ocurriera a itachi, pero aquellas dos mujeres habían sido amables con ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dirigiéndose primero a Mei y enseguida a Ino—. No era eso lo que quería decir. Simplemente tengo miedo.

—¡Y eres una mentirosa! —exclamó Itachi, que atravesó rápida e inesperadamente el salón para agarrarla del pelo y obligarla a ponerse en pie—. Lo llevas escrito en la cara. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres tener un hijo?

Sakura se echó a temblar, intentando controlarse mientras él la sostenía del cabello, lastimándola.

—¡Contesta! —exigió él.

—Tengo... tengo algo... —Sakura tembló.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Algo que le puedo contagiar.

—¿Qué?

Se sentía violenta solo por tener que mencionarlo, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas.

—El sida —confesó— Me he hecho la prueba dos veces y ha salido negativa, pero es probable que sea portadora... mi ex marido lo tiene. Probablemente el niño nacería con el síndrome.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura miró alternativamente a uno y a otro.

Mei parecía preocupada, Ino atónita. El rostro de Itachi se había puesto súbitamente lívido... y parecía furioso.

—¡Puta! —exclamó él en voz baja y tensa—. Así que por eso estabas tan ansiosa por que te follara. Querías infectarme, matarme con el virus.

—No, no es eso lo que... —dijo Sakura, atónita.

—¡Me tendiste una trampa! Aunque yo hubiera decidido chuparte la sangre, tú creíste que me ganarías la partida.

—No pretendía infectarte. ¡Yo no le haría eso a nadie! Traté de decírtelo... varias veces...

—¡Mentirosa...!

Itachi alzó una mano dispuesto a pegarle, pero Ino se interpuso entre los dos, diciendo:

—Relájate, amigo. Acabas de llegar a una gran conclusión.

Itachi apartó a Ino de su camino. Pero inmediatamente Mei exclamó:

—¡Quieto, Itachi!

—Manténgase al margen de este asunto —les advirtió Itachi a las dos—. Ella es mía. Tengo derecho a hacer con ella lo que quiera. Ninguna de ustedes puede interferir.

Mei comenzó a hablar con él en francés. Le explicaba algo con voz serena. Pero cuanto más hablaba ella, más discutía él. Luego, en determinado momento, ella dijo algo que le afectó, porque de repente se quedó callado. Tanto él como Ino se habían quedado mirando a Mei con rostros atónitos, escuchando con mucha atención. Sakura no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero estaba inmensamente agradecida a Mei. Sabía que Itachi tenía la seria intención de hacerle daño. Aquel lugar, todas aquellas personas...

Era como despertar bruscamente, prisionera en un manicomio. Comenzaba a sentir que la realidad se le escapaba entre los dedos. Cuando Mei terminó, Ino se dejó caer sobre una silla, exclamando:

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Mei le dijo algo más a Itachi en francés, e inmediatamente él agarró a Sakura del brazo para llevársela del salón.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Sakura oyó a Mei decirle a Ino:

—Tendré que decirle a Hanara que tenía razón con respecto a «La Emperatriz».

Itachi la arrastró escaleras arriba. La llevó al mismo dormitorio donde había estado encerrada en la primera ocasión. La empujó dentro sin decir una palabra, cerró y echó la llave por fuera.

Sakura permaneció sola el resto de la noche. Justo antes del amanecer la criada le llevó una bandeja de comida. Junto a un plato de hígado y espinacas había un tarro que decía: «Vitamines et minéraux múltiples comprimés».

.

.

.

La sirvienta volvió a aparecer con otra bandeja al día siguiente, nada más ponerse el sol. Sakura había dormido agradablemente hasta bien entrada la tarde, a pesar del caos y de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Se sentía renovada y hambrienta, y seguía comiendo aún cuando Itachi entró.

Él se sentó frente a ella y la observó fijamente.

Aquella noche Sakura se sentía más fuerte, no tan vulnerable. Siguió comiendo sin apresurarse, tomándose su tiempo, evitando toparse con su mirada. Él podía esperar. Cuando terminó, dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo, se limpió la boca y se reclinó en el asiento.

Los minutos pasaron. Ninguno de los dos habló. Ella se sirvió un té en una taza de porcelana china azul y blanca, y dio un sorbo. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo. Sakura se sentía observada, era como si él la estuviera analizando con un microscopio, como si la examinara de cerca. Sin duda buscándole defectos.

—He decidido que te quedes aquí hasta que nazca el niño. Después te irás, pero el niño se quedará.

Sakura dejó la taza y el plato en la mesa.

—No quiero tener al niño. Te lo he dicho, quiero abortar.

—Lo que tú quieras es irrelevante.

—¿Otro ultimátum? O lo hacemos a tu modo, o me matas, ¿no es eso?

—Sí, a mi modo.

—¿No te cansas de controlar el universo? Debe ser tedioso tener que hacer siempre el papel de Satán.

Se sentía valiente. No estaba dispuesta a soportar sus chorradas patriarcales.

—Ese es el trato. Te quedas, tienes al niño y te vas. Eso es todo.

—¿Y qué saco yo de ese trato?

—Tu vida.

—Quizá eso ya no sea suficiente para mí.

—No recuerdo haberte dado a elegir.

—Me escaparé. O abortaré.

—Intenta una de las dos, y te encadenaré a esa cama durante ocho meses.

Sakura se quedó callada. Él la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y los dos lo sabían.

—¿Por qué quieres a ese niño? Ni siquiera crees que sea tuyo. ¿Quieres beberte su sangre?

—Eres tan estúpida —dijo mordazmente—. Me sorprende que aún no hayas provocado a nadie lo suficiente como para que te mate.

—Siempre amenazando... ¿por qué? Tienes poder; tanto físicamente como en los demás sentidos. Pero te comportas como un niño con un martillo de juguete: tienes que machacarlo todo a tu alrededor.

Itachi ignoró su comentario. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Le daba la espalda. Recogió la cortina a un lado para mirar fuera.

—Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, a mí me da igual —dijo él, añadiendo mientras se daba la vuelta—: Pero lo harás, eso te lo garantizo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose adonde quería llegar a parar.

Entonces, como si le leyera el pensamiento, él explicó:

—Por las buenas el plan es el siguiente: te quedas aquí, te comportas de un modo civilizado, te cuidas, siempre dispuesta para mí como la otra vez, y dentro de ocho meses tienes al niño. Al día siguiente te vas.

—¿Y por las malas?

—Lo mismo, excepto porque yo uso la fuerza. Y eso no te va a gustar.

Itachi caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Luego añadió:

—Piénsalo. Y hazte un favor.

Acto seguido se marchó.

Minutos después Sakura intentó forzar la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

.

.

.

* * *

_Buena noche para todos, ¿les gustó cómo va quedando la historia? Bueno, hay muchas, pero muchas cosas que faltan por pasar, y para confesar lo cierto, es que a partir del siguiente capítulo, es mi parte favorito... ya verán. Saludos ;)_

_Dudas, opiniones, lo que sea, acá abajo._


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo VI**

.

.

.

Hacia media noche Itachi volvió y la llevó escaleras abajo.

Ino, Gaara y Mei esperaban en el salón, sentados en un sofá junto a la chimenea. Itachi tomó asiento en una silla frente a ellos.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Sakura —dijo Mei, dando un golpecito sobre el sofá.

Sakura se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Los cuatro la observaban atentamente.

—Queremos hablar contigo acerca de lo que está ocurriendo. Me imagino que tienes que estar confusa —dijo Mei.

Sakura exhaló y dejó caer los hombros. Otra vez se sentía cansada. Y deprimida. Pero era bueno que Mei se mostrara tan amable, de otro modo quizá hubiera intentado hacer una tontería. Casi sentía deseos de suicidarse.

—Lo que te ocurre, tu embarazo, es muy, muy poco frecuente. En realidad es algo extraordinario.

—Mondo weirdo —dijo Ino.

—Según la leyenda, solo una vez cada mucho tiempo uno de nosotros puede reproducirse a través del parto —continuó Mei—. Un macho puede inseminar a una hembra mortal. Parece que al revés es imposible.

Dios mío, pensó Sakura. ¿Una hembra mortal? Todos ellos se creían dioses. Estaban seriamente enfermos.

—Ocurre cada pocos cientos de años —continuó Mei—, tan poco a menudo, que cuando de hecho se produce nos cuesta creerlo. Ninguno de nosotros existía cuando ocurrió la última vez. Y yo soy la única aquí que ha oído hablar de la leyenda.

—El hijo divino —dijo Gaara.

Un niño demoníaco, pensó Sakura.

—¿Y por qué ocurre? —dijo Sakura, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué les seguía la corriente a esos locos.

—Nadie lo sabe —contestó Mei—. Lo único que sabemos es que las condiciones tienen que ser buenas, tanto en relación al macho como a la hembra, al momento, al equilibrio químico, las circunstancias, quizá incluso la luna. Sencillamente, no lo sabemos. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que ese niño es muy especial para nosotros.

—¿Será... es decir... beberá sangre, o lo que sea que sean ustedes?

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Lo cierto era que toda la conversación parecía irreal.

—El niño será medio mortal, medio inmortal. Se decidirá según qué influya más en su vida, sea niño o niña.

—En otras palabras —añadió entonces Gaara—, si el niño es criado por mortales, posiblemente vivirá una existencia mortal y morirá de muerte natural. Si es criado por los de nuestra especie, lo más probable es que sea inmortal. En cualquier caso, debe decidir justo antes de la pubertad. Si decide ser inmortal, su vida se detendrá a la edad que desee.

—Comprenderás, Sakura —siguió diciendo Mei—, que debido a la rareza del caso, queremos que el niño se quede con nosotros, adonde pertenece naturalmente. Y como de todos modos tú no lo quieres, queremos hacerte una propuesta.

Sakura se sentó cómodamente a escuchar. Sus discursos parecían tan lógicos, que tenía que repetirse en silencio que estaba tratando con locos. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse rodeada de buitres, listos para acabar con ella hasta dejar los huesos limpios. Y para comerse también al feto, nada más sacarlo de su cuerpo.

—Quédate con nosotros hasta el final del embarazo. Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Y cuando el niño haya nacido podrás marcharte libremente, sin preocupaciones y sin reproches. El niño vivirá rodeado de amor, tendrá más del que necesite. Tú habrás terminado y podrás comenzar tu vida de nuevo.

—¿Y el virus? Probablemente él también lo tendrá.

—Nuestras células han mutado —dijo Gaara—. Puede que el niño desarrolle anticuerpos, o puede que no, no lo sabemos. Esa es otra de las razones por las que debe quedarse con nosotros. Si se queda consumirá solo sangre, reforzando así las células que tenga como las nuestras, que son inmunes a las enfermedades mortales.

—¿Y qué tipo de peligros correré yo?

—Nadie aquí te hará daño.

Sakura miró a Itachi. Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto a la defensiva, con aires de suficiencia.

—Me refiero al nacimiento —explicó Sakura—. Si no va a ser un niño normal, no puede ser tampoco un nacimiento normal.

Mei se agitó en el asiento muy ligeramente, pero Sakura lo notó.

—Será difícil, ¿verdad? Puedo morir en el parto.

—Nadie conoce los peligros que conlleva —dijo Mei—. Tal como te he dicho, es la primera vez para nosotros cuatro. Hemos mandado mensajes a nuestra comunidad. Si alguien sabe algo, estaremos en contacto.

—¡Estupendo! Así que quieren tenerme aquí encerrada, como una prisionera...

—Como una prisionera no, pequeña —dijo entonces Ino—. Podemos ser una gran familia... todos.

—Sí, claro —contestó Sakura—. Excepto porque yo soy la única que no puede salir.

—Serán solo ocho meses —le recordó Mei.

—Sí, al final de los cuales quizá muera dando a luz a otro chiflado, probablemente a un asesino genéticamente programado. ¡Gracias, pero no, gracias! —exclamó Sakura, poniéndose en pie—. No pienso hacerlo. Y no pueden obligarme. Pueden torturarme o encadenarme a la pared, pero no lo haré. Me dejaré morir de hambre si es necesario, y si me obligan a comer, vomitaré. O lo mataré sin piedad. Ya estoy harta de tantas intimidaciones.

Todo su cuerpo tembló. Estaba muy alterada, agresiva, se sentía despótica e impulsiva. Sus ojos se desviaron como locos hacia la ventana, y se imaginó precipitándose por ella. Estaban al nivel de la calle, así que no moriría en la caída. Pero fácilmente podía lanzarse contra el cristal irrompible. Sakura lo oyó romperse en su mente, e imaginó el golpe contra el suelo. Recogería los pedazos rotos a manos llenas y rápidamente, se cortaría las venas de ambas muñecas. Se cortaría también las venas de detrás de las rodillas y se desgarraría el cuello, dando con la arteria apropiada. Estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos, y ellos no podrían salvarla.

—¡Eh, niña, para! —exclamó Ino, agarrando firmemente a Sakura de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, forzándola a abandonar aquella macabra fantasía y a volver a la realidad—. No es el fin del mundo. Te estás poniendo hecha una furia.

De algún modo Sakura supo que Ino sabía lo que ocurría en su interior. De pronto se sintió de nuevo agotada, asustada y triste, completamente hastiada. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba gritando como un bebé en brazos de Ino, llorando a moco tendido.

—¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! No me lo pidan, ¡no puedo!

Las dos mujeres se sentaron con ella. Gaara le preparó una taza de té. Todos esperaron a que se la tomara. Todos menos Itachi, que permaneció distante. Los tres le hablaban, haciéndole comprender que no estaba sola, que ellos harían cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Pero Sakura sabía que solo estaban fingiendo, que solo querían hacerle creer que estaban de su parte. La verdad era que no tenía elección.

Después de un rato, Sakura al fin dijo:

—No quiero hacerlo, aunque supongo que no me queda más remedio. Pero yo también tengo mis condiciones. Si están de acuerdo, prometo no intentar hacerme daño a mí misma ni al bebé.

—¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? —preguntó Mei.

Sakura la miró y afirmó:

—Quiero mi libertad. Quiero salir fuera. No pienso pasarme ocho meses encerrada en esa habitación.

—Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo —aseguró Mei.

—Quiero que me vea un médico con regularidad para asegurarme de que todo va bien.

Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Será un problema, pero podemos arreglarlo.

—Y necesitaré cosas: ropa, libros, películas, aún no lo sé exactamente.

—Eso es fácil —dijo Ino sonriendo.

Sakura dirigió entonces la vista a Itachi. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—Y él tiene que prometer que me dejará en paz.

Hubo un silencio. Mei habló entonces en voz baja y suave.

—Sakura, cariño, te lo dije. En nuestro mundo tú perteneces a Itachi. Él tiene la última palabra en esto. Y una de las cosas que sí sabemos sobre estos nacimientos es que el macho debe tener un papel importante.

—¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

—Tienes que cogértelo —explicó Ino.

—¡No! ¡Me niego!

Itachi se echó a reír.

—Sakura, permíteme que te lo explique de otro modo —dijo Mei—. El niño que llevas en tu seno sentirá tu influencia automáticamente. Tengo un libro que quizá quieras leer, La vida secreta del niño antes de nacer. Explica, documentándolo con casos, cómo el feto se ve influido por su madre desde antes del nacimiento, mientras está en el útero. También es evidente la influencia del padre, en la misma medida, cuando está presente. En el caso de este niño, y dado que se sentirá dividido entre tu mundo y el nuestro y que queremos guiarlo al nuestro lo más posible, Itachi debe tener el mayor acceso a él para que su influencia sea fuerte y clara. Él y el niño deben estar muy vinculados.

—No comprendo adonde quieres llegar a parar —dijo Sakura, temiéndose que comprendía perfectamente.

Fue Itachi quien respondió.

—Quiere decir que tengo que estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda soportarlo hasta que nazca el niño. Entre otras cosas, mi hijo sentirá mi poder a su alrededor, protegiéndolo. Necesita saber que estoy con él.

—Tómatelo como una aventura amorosa —sugirió Ino, que le dio un abrazo.

—Sí, una aventura amorosa sin amor —musitó Sakura.

Y con el diablo por amante.

.

.

.

Durante la segunda noche, tras la vuelta de Sakura al château, Itachi fue a buscarla justo después de la puesta de sol, cuando aún quedaba algo de rosa en el cielo y se reflejaba sobre la superficie de un océano Atlántico en calma. Sakura estaba terminando la cena: otra vez hígado, espinacas y nabos.

—¡Date prisa!

Itachi tenía un aspecto increíblemente pálido y delgado, parecía una figura de cera. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos cansados, y parecía preocupado. Sakura sospechaba que necesitaba sangre.

Cinco minutos después, cuando Sakura terminó de cenar, él repitió:

—¡Vamos!

Cuando terminó y se puso en pie, él la contempló de pies a cabeza con una ligera expresión de disgusto.

Ambos esperaron fuera al coche; Sakura en las escaleras, Itachi de un lado a otro por el camino de grava. Hacía mucho calor y ella estaba sudando.

La puerta de entrada se abrió; era Ino, que salió fuera también. Llevaba un vestido recto y suelto de color lima limón, abierto por un lado, enseñando un hombro.

—Hola, niña —saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hola.

Ino también tenía ese aspecto demacrado, anoréxico y pálido. Observó a Itachi caminar de un lado a otro, y comentó:

—Es genial antes de la primera copa.

—El chofer y la doncella... ¿cómo es que no saben que ustedes son... diferentes?

—Tenemos nuestras tácticas. Para decirlo de un modo agradable, digamos que se trata de hipnosis. Hacen su trabajo, pero no consiguen llegar a la conclusión de que solo nos ven por las noches.

—¿Y van a hacer eso con el médico también? —siguió preguntando Sakura.

Y con la Policía, naturalmente, pensó.

—Claro —contestó Ino algo tensa.

—Escucha, quiero darte las gracias por ser tan amable conmigo —dijo Sakura, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo—. No sé qué habría hecho de no haber estado tú.

La rubia esbozó una expresión extraña. De pronto sus ojos parecieron echar chispas, y Sakura se sintió hechizada. Aquellos ojos le recordaron a una pieza de fruta que se había dejado en el patio un verano. Dos días después la fruta comenzó a moverse. Había tardado un buen rato en darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de larvas.

Ino apartó la mano de Sakura suavemente.

—Eh, que yo tampoco soy nadie antes de la primera copa. Mantén las distancias, preciosa. Para mí, hueles a un delicioso cóctel.

Por fin llegó un coche deportivo verde con la capota levantada. Gaara conducía. Él también estaba pálido y alicaído. Ino se subió al coche, se despidió con la mano y ambos se marcharon. En cuestión de segundos llegó la limusina plateada.

Itachi le sujetó la puerta y subió después de ella. El coche arrancó inmediatamente.

Durante los cuarenta minutos que duró el trayecto hasta Burdeos, Itachi no la miró ni una sola vez. Parecía nervioso, y Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer callada. Pero mientras recorrían el muelle por la orilla izquierda ella preguntó:

—¿Puedo salir y dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que vuelvas?

Él la observó brevemente, se dio la vuelta y contestó, de mal humor:

—¡No seas ridícula!

Nada más parar el coche, él salió a toda prisa en dirección al muelle.

Sakura oyó la puerta de delante abrirse y cerrarse. Trató de abrir las dos puertas traseras, pero estaban cerradas. Sin duda tenían un sofisticado sistema de apertura y cierre que ella no entendía. Suspiró y encendió la luz interior. Esperaba encontrar algo que leer. No había nada. Suspiró otra vez. Al menos tenía aire acondicionado.

Durante un rato se distrajo cotilleando por los armarios y cajoncitos de la limusina. Había un mini bar completo, una nevera diminuta, vacía excepto por unos cubitos de hielo, un armario con platos, tazas y utensilios que parecían no haber sido usados nunca, dos sillones de repuesto, una radio, un casete y una colección de música moderna, una televisión y un vídeo con dos películas: una del nuevo James Bond y otra francesa titulada La grande bouffe. Sakura encendió la televisión, pero todos los programas eran en francés, así hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por concentrarse en una serie de humor.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa, se dijo en silencio. Solo un mes antes se creía libre, pero de nuevo era prisionera y se veía obligada a tener un bebé que sería un monstruo. Ella sólita se lo había buscado. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué había vuelto. Tres días antes la idea le parecía tener sentido, pero en ese momento todo era como una extraña pesadilla.

Sonaron risas programadas.

No sentía nada por el niño que llevaba dentro. En realidad Sakura jamás había querido tener un hijo. Tiempo atrás, antes incluso de que su matrimonio fracasara, Sai y ella habían hablado del tema. Ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado. Y un bebé siempre era un inconveniente. Sakura ni siquiera había aprobado aún los exámenes, y Sai todavía tenía que hacerse una reputación profesional. Quizá en un par de años más, habían acordado. Se alegraba de haber esperado. Lo cierto era que jamás había sentido un verdadero deseo de tener un hijo. No se quedaba mirando a los niños por la calle, pensando en lo preciosos que eran y en cuánto le gustaría tener uno. Los únicos dos niños que formaban parte de su círculo de amigos le resultaban sólo soportables, y eso durante tres horas como mucho. Siempre se alegraba de perderlos de vista.

Un hombre gritó «¡Merde!» y se oyeron más carcajadas. Entonces comenzaron los anuncios. Una mujer con un delantal blanco servía sopa en cuencos. Parecía el momento más feliz de su vida.

No quería tener al niño, esa era una de las cosas de las que estaba absolutamente segura. Pero tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer gran cosa al respecto. Se encontraba bien en ese momento, pero últimamente había estado tan enferma, vomitando a diario, que por lo general su estado era débil. Y emocionalmente estaba hundida. Durante cinco minutos estaba tranquila, estable, y de repente ¡zas!, otra vez caía al hoyo, como decía Ino. Le asustaba pensar que la noche anterior había estado considerando la idea del suicidio.

Sakura vio un anuncio de una película hecha especialmente para la televisión. Una mujer vestida de negro lloraba mientras otra la consolaba.

Deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pensó. Deseaba no haber estado expuesta al virus. Y que Itachi fuera normal. Que él fuera amable con ella todo el tiempo. Deseaba que él no le hiciera reproches, no la humillara, no la tratara con brutalidad. Quizá él comenzara a tratarla mejor al estar embarazada. Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo. Itachi no pondría en peligro al bebé. Ella podría negociar y tratar de conseguir lo que quería.

Sakura oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse, y luego se abrió la de atrás. Itachi subió al coche. Parecía más vivo, pletórico. Apagó la televisión y la luz, y tomó el teléfono. Marcó unos cuantos botones y habló con el chofer. Sakura comprendió lo que decía. Le había ordenado ir al Royal Medoc. Durante los cinco minutos de trayecto al centro de la ciudad, él se giró hacia ella y la observó en silencio.

Al llegar al hotel, Itachi salió primero. Habló con el chofer a través de la ventanilla delantera del coche durante unos minutos, dándole órdenes y sujetando a Sakura del brazo con firmeza. Nada más irse el coche, se giró hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Tomó el rostro de Sakura entre las manos.

—Rodéame con los brazos —pidió con voz suave.

La calle estaba abarrotada. Sakura vio a la gente mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo. Sonreían, asentían con aprobación, suponiendo que eran amantes. Repentinamente se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar y pedir ayuda.

—Sólo voy a decirlo una vez —dijo Itachi tan serio, que Sakura no pudo evitar fijar la vista en su rostro—. No hagas ninguna estupidez. Ya sé que te costará, pero... —Itachi la besó en los labios suavemente y añadió—: Si te sales del guión, te haré más daño del que te han hecho jamás. Con bebé o sin él. Y tendrás que volver a definir la palabra dolor. ¿Estamos?

Sakura asintió. Él sonrió en su dirección, volvió a besarla y la estrechó con fuerza por el cuello. De camino al hotel él asintió, a modo de saludo, en dirección a unos cuantos conocidos e intercambió unos pocos «bonsoirs». Itachi estaba desquiciado, pensó Sakura.

Se detuvieron ante el mostrador de recepción para recoger la llave de la habitación de Sakura y subieron. Una vez en la habitación, él encendió las luces y dijo:

—¡Quítate el vestido y dámelo!

De principio Sakura se quedó helada, pero aún así obedeció; dejó el bolso y comenzó a soltar los alfileres que sujetaban la parte del vestido que él le había rasgado. Se lo quitó deslizándolo por las caderas, lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo tendió. De inmediato él lo hizo jirones y lo tiró a la basura.

—No vuelvas a ponerte un vestido tan feo... al menos cuando estés conmigo. Quítate todo lo demás.

Sakura se quitó las bragas, también rasgadas, y los zapatos.

—¡Acuéstate y ábrete de piernas!

—¡No me hables así! —exclamó entonces ella ofendida.

Él rió sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo?, ¿como a la puta que eres? ¿Qué esperabas? Querías pasarme el sida. ¿Te parece bonito?

—No quería, no lo planeé. Me figuré que si podías tenerlo lo más probable era que lo tuvieras antes de conocerme, con todos esos marineros... Al menos no podías pasármelo tú a mí.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué insististe tanto en que no bebiera tu sangre?

—Por si acaso, para no pasártelo. Pero eso lo pensé al principio, antes de que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales. Y después sencillamente no quería morir, eso es todo. Traté de decírtelo muchas veces. Y he vuelto para decírtelo —explicó Sakura, completamente ruborizada.

—¡Bien!

Itachi se dirigió al armario y sacó la maleta de Sakura. Sacó también los vestidos, faldas y blusas de sus perchas uno por uno y los arrojó de cualquier modo, de mala gana, en la maleta.

—Te vistes como una sirvienta, tienes el gusto de una camarera.

Una vez vacío el armario, Itachi comenzó a sacar lo que había en la cómoda: una camiseta de color verde oliva en la que ponía «M*A*S*H*» y unos pantalones cortos de estilo militar en caqui. Excepto por el cepillo del pelo, el cepillo de dientes y el maquillaje, que Itachi metió en el bolso de ella, lo demás fue a parar todo a la maleta.

Itachi le tiró los pantalones cortos y la camiseta y ordenó:

—Ponte esto.

Sakura trató de sacar ropa interior de la maleta, pero él la detuvo, añadiendo:

—Nada de ropa interior, ponte la camiseta y los pantalones simplemente.

Sakura se vistió y se calzó con el mismo zapato plano del día anterior.

—Súbete el dobladillo de los pantalones, dales varias vueltas.

Sakura los dobló dos veces.

—Más.

Sakura lo dobló otra vez más.

—Dos veces más —ordenó él.

Llevaba los pantalones muy cortos. Demasiado, porque se le veía un poco el trasero.

—No puedo salir así, me da vergüenza.

—Típica angustia de un mortal. Todos ustedes son una pandilla de egocéntricos.

Sakura se sentó en la cama a esperar mientras él llamaba por teléfono.

En cuestión de minutos se presentó un botones. Itachi le dio dinero y órdenes en francés. Luego le dijo a Sakura:

—Guardaré tu maleta en casa bien cerrada, no quiero ver esos trapos. Te los devolveré cuando te vayas. ¡Vamos!

El ascensor estaba lleno, pero todos se apretujaron. Itachi la rodeó inmediatamente por la cintura. Deslizó una mano por su espalda hacia abajo y la metió por dentro del pantalón delante de todo el mundo.

Sakura estaba avergonzada. Sabía que estaba colorada. Él se comportaba como un adolescente rebelde, pensó. Era imprevisible, y constantemente trataba de violentarla y humillarla.

Itachi pagó la cuenta del hotel mientras ella vaciaba la caja de seguridad. Al marcharse, un empleado la llamó:

—Mademoiselle, casi lo olvido. Tiene usted una carta. Llegó ayer.

Sakura alargó la mano para recogerla, pero Itachi se le adelantó. La miró por las dos caras y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Subieron al coche y se desplazaron un par de manzanas hasta un salón de belleza.

El propietario, un hombre bajito y guapo con gestos amanerados, saludó calurosamente a Itachi, lo besó en ambas mejillas y lo llamó «Ma belle bête noir». Casi todos los empleados lo saludaron. El propietario echó un vistazo a Sakura con una expresión que a ella le pareció de desaprobación, deslizó las manos por sus cabellos con profesionalidad y en pocos minutos ella tenía el pelo lavado y estaba sentada ante un espejo. Entonces Sakura vio a Itachi reflejado en el espejo y se sorprendió. Él casi la había convencido de que era un vampiro.

Mientras el estilista le recogía unos cuantos mechones de pelo con pinzas, preparándoselo para cortar, Itachi se sentó al borde del mostrador y comenzó a hojear un cuaderno con distintos estilos de peinados. Los dos hombres charlaron un rato, rieron a carcajadas e hicieron burlas con grandes aspavientos hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo.

En media hora, Sakura lucía un corte elegante, moderno y de estilo, que enseñaba el rostro más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. El estilista le puso gel y le secó el pelo con el secador mientras le daba forma con los dedos. Luego le echó laca. Una chica joven y guapa se acercó y la maquilló con colores vivos, destacando sus ojos con kohl de manera que parecieran más redondos y pintando sus labios en rojo oscuro. Sakura se miró al espejo y pensó que volvía a ser una adolescente.

La siguiente parada fue en una tienda de ropa de una de las calles más chic de Burdeos: la rue Ste-Catherine. Itachi la obligó a probarse varias cosas, y de entre ellas eligió tres faldas, las tres muy similares, cuatro tops y un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de verano con un corte un tanto extraño, de color sandía. Empaquetaron la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba ella junto con la ropa nueva. Sakura salió de allí vestida con una falda de piel negra muy corta y un top de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, todo muy ajustado. Y sin ropa interior. Itachi le colocó una cadena plateada en las caderas a modo de cinturón. Estaba hecho con eslabones grandes intercalados con otros más pequeños, y se abrochaba por delante con una pieza plana de ángulos pronunciados que asemejaba un candado de metal, con un agujero de cerradura con mucho estilo. De uno de los eslabones colgaba una llave antigua. Su aspecto final era el de una bailarina apache moderna.

Cruzaron la calle y él le compró dos pares de zapatos de tacón con finas tiras para atar a los tobillos. Sakura se puso los de color rojo. Sus zapatos planos viejos acabaron también en la bolsa, con los otros nuevos.

De vuelta al coche ella comentó:

—Dentro de un mes no me servirá nada.

—Dentro de un mes todo estará pasado de moda y te compraré ropa nueva.

Itachi hizo una breve parada más. Volvió al coche con un largo pendiente de plata con forma de esposas, que Sakura se puso enseguida, y una pulsera de piel roja con una enorme piedra roja engastada.

—Date la vuelta —dijo él.

Él le colocó algo alrededor del cuello. Era cómodo y se le ajustaba perfectamente, a pesar de que tenía el espacio justo para respirar. Sakura lo tocó.

—¡Es un collar de perro!

—Procura no ladrar muy fuerte.

Volvieron a salir del coche juntos otra vez y nada más hacerlo, Itachi le ató una cadena de un metro ochenta centímetros de largo a uno de los eslabones de la parte delantera del collar que le había puesto al cuello, enganchándoselo él a su vez a la trabilla del pantalón, de la que colgaba una esposa. Era como si estuviera paseando al perro, pensó Sakura. Eso la deprimió. Pero enseguida se sintió tan desconcertada, que se olvidó de sus propios sentimientos.

Pasearon tranquilamente a lo largo del paseo marítimo de le vieux Bordeaux. Itachi la llevaba bien agarrada de la cintura, y además iban encadenados. Aquella parte de la ciudad tenía un aspecto delirante. Tipos ultramodernos, artistas y actores se codeaban con prostitutas, drogadictos y marginados formando una galería de extraños caracteres. Había gente haciendo malabarismo y mimo, otros vendían bisutería artesanal, cuadros o walkmans robados, y otros simplemente paseaban al perro. Unas cuantas vagabundas vestidas con crepe de Chine de color naranja y amarillo sucios pedían monedas; músicos ambulantes conectados a miniamplificadores tocaban música chirriante; algunos artistas esbozaban caricaturas con pasteles en la misma acera; exquisitas mujeres mayores vestidas con trajes caros ligaban con prostitutas bisexuales de ropa ajustada; tunecinos fumaban tabaco aromático en largas pipas y unas pocas parejas giraban al ritmo de la estridente música que salía por la puerta abierta de una discoteca: y todos parecían conocer a Itachi. Muchas de las mujeres lo besaron efusivamente, y algunos hombres también. Y ninguno olvidó examinar su nueva adquisición: Sakura.

Ella se sentía extraña, violenta, marginada, ignorada y, segundos después, el centro de atención..., por no mencionar verdaderamente atrapada.

Todos tenían algo que decir acerca de ella. Pero ella no entendía una palabra. Itachi parecía tomárselo todo con mucho entusiasmo. Era muy conocido. En su casa, con los otros locos, pensó Sakura. Saboreaba la atención que le prestaban, sonriendo con el orgullo de un coleccionista cuando aquellas criaturas de la noche alborotaban alrededor de Sakura. Ella solo quería esconderse en cualquier agujero.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, Itachi la llevó a un pequeño café situado en una calle estrecha, más allá de uno de los extremos del paseo marítimo, cerca de La Grosse Cloche, un alto campanario del siglo XVIII construido al estilo gótico en el que había un enorme reloj rodeado de graciosas figuras. Se sentaron en la terraza, en un lugar bien a la vista. Itachi charló con la gente de las mesas vecinas y llamó a otros que pasaban por allí. Pidió una ensalada de espinacas para Sakura y un plato de hígado que le sirvieron con pommes frites. En cierto momento, mientras Itachi estaba distraído charlando, el camarero le preguntó a Sakura en un terrible inglés si quería algo de beber.

—Vin —dijo ella, añadiendo—: rouge.

Eran dos de la docena de palabras francesas que conocía. Pero cuando llegó el vino, Itachi ordenó al camarero que se lo llevara y trajera un vaso de leche caliente.

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada abandonaron el café. Él la tomó de la mano mientras bajaban hacia el río y cruzaban el Pont de Pierre. Itachi le señalaba los lugares de interés turístico por el camino como si ella fuera una amiga de visita por la ciudad. Le Monument des Girondins, I´Hôtel de Ville, y la Cathédrale Saint André, de estilo gótico, y su Tour Pey-Berland, al lado.

—¿Ves la estatua dorada de la Virgen en lo alto de la torre? —preguntó Itachi—. La Virgen y St. André están comunicados por un pasaje subterráneo.

Al rato volvieron a cruzar el Garona y pasearon por la orilla izquierda, tomando el mismo camino que había tomado Sakura la noche en que se conocieron.

Pero aquella noche fatídica el nivel del agua era más bajo. Continuaron por la misma calle y llegaron al lugar donde había caído el fiambre. Luego se dirigieron hacia el oeste, más allá de donde estaban atracados los barcos grandes, alejándose del centro de la ciudad. Aún seguía haciendo calor, pero la humedad había disminuido un poco, así que Sakura no se sentía tan incómoda. Sin embargo, estaba cansada.

—¿Podemos parar un rato? Me duelen los pies. Es por los zapatos.

Itachi se volvió y tiró de ella. La observó, aparentemente complacido con su nuevo aspecto, y la besó en los labios. Una pareja pasó por detrás de ellos hacia el oeste.

Enseguida comenzó a besarla con pasión, con agresividad. Tiró del top hacia abajo, descubriendo los pechos, y le subió la falda hasta la cintura.

—¡No! —exclamó ella mientras trataba de taparse.

Pero él no se apartó. Le hizo darse la vuelta.

—Agárrate a eso —dijo él, señalando el poste de una farola.

Un gemido salió de labios de Sakura al preguntar:

—¿Por qué aquí?, ¿por qué ahora?

Pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir protestando. Además, ¿qué importaba ya?

Él la tomó por detrás, agarrándola de las caderas, penetrando despacio su vagina y moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de ella. El cielo sobre sus cabezas era límpido, la luna llena. A sus pies oía el ruido del agua rompiendo contra el muelle, y los jadeos de los dos. Le sorprendió que su vagina estuviera húmeda, y más aún oírse gemir de placer.

.

.

.

* * *

_Buena noche a todos y una disculpa por la demora. En fin, aquí está la continuación. Y no duden, pronto les traigo un poco más ;) disfruten y nos leemos próximamente._


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo VII**

.

.

.

Durante el resto de aquel segundo mes y el tercero Sakura fue acostumbrándose al hecho de estar embarazada y a la vida en el château. Muchas noches salía con Itachi a la ciudad o paseaban por la playa, y otras las pasaba en el salón, hablando con Mei o Ino y con Gaara, si es que él andaba por allí. La trataban bien para ser su prisionera, aunque estaba aburrida de las raciones diarias de hígado y espinacas.

Sakura seguía sin confiar en Itachi. Él era impredecible. Pero no era tan malo. A veces incluso se sorprendía a sí misma pasándoselo bien con él.

Una noche Itachi le llevó seis aves del paraíso. Se ducharon juntos y rieron bajo el chorro de agua. Pero después de salir de la ducha, mientras Itachi la secaba, Sakura se sintió especialmente mal. Vio su rostro ceniciento en el espejo y advirtió:

—Será mejor que te vayas y me dejes sola.

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando comenzó a vomitar violentamente. Se agarró al toallero, que se soltó de la pared, y cayó al suelo con un golpe tan fuerte, que se echó a llorar. Itachi la ayudó y la sostuvo mientras vomitaba la cena.

Fue tan amable que Sakura apenas podía creerlo. Le lavó la cara, le dio agua para enjuagarse la boca y la llevó a la cama. Una vez arropada y con las luces apagadas, se metió en la cama con ella.

La enfermedad siempre la había asustado. Itachi pareció intuirlo y se quedó hasta el amanecer, estrechándola en sus brazos, besándola y acariciando su cabello cuando ella lloraba. Le contó historias divertidas sobre los personajes que conocía del paseo marítimo, a los que llamaba los «fans de los vampiros», haciéndola llorar de la risa y distrayéndola de las náuseas. Sakura se sentía agradecida, y se lo dijo.

Al día siguiente Itachi entró en su habitación cuando ella se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí.

Ella llevaba una de las faldas nuevas que él le había comprado, pero aún no se había puesto el top. No le daba vergüenza estar desnuda delante de él.

—Déjate eso puesto —dijo él. Itachi se sentó en un sillón y se quitó la camisa—. Ven aquí —añadió, tirando de ella para sentarla en su regazo—. Te he traído unos libros. Elige uno. Voy a leerte una historia antes de dormir. Será inspirador. Son algunos de los mejores autores franceses.

Itachi le tendió tres libros encuadernados en rústica. Ella leyó los títulos: Justine, la historia de O, y La liberación de la Bella Durmiente. Sakura lo miró con una expresión extrañada, como si no entendiera aquel tétrico gusto a tal literatura. Itachi echó atrás la cabeza y rió, enseñando los dientes.

—Me encanta sorprenderte.

—A. N. Roquelaure es el seudónimo de Anne Rice, y no es francesa, sino americana —dijo Sakura.

—Su espíritu es francés, abogada, y eso es suficiente según el Código Napoleónico.

Itachi la atrajo hacia sí y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras metía una mano entre sus muslos.

—¡Tan sólo verte quiero cogerte!

—¿Eso es un insulto o un halago? —preguntó Sakura con una disimulada sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees?

En general, Itachi la trataba bien, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura no tenía más opción que permanecer allí. Seguía haciéndola sentirse violenta cuando salían fuera, y no paraba de darle órdenes constantemente, pero al menos no se mostraba brutal y había dejado de amenazarla. A veces casi parecía humano.

—Ven, apóyate en el reposapiés, te daré un masaje en la espalda —dijo él una noche.

Sakura se arrodilló frente a la silla que ocupaba Itachi, apoyando los brazos en el reposapiés y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Él le dio un masaje en los músculos a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

—Es genial —murmuró ella.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cinco minutos más o menos. Itachi cambió a movimientos enfleurage, acariciando toda la espalda de la cintura a los hombros.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Mi verdadero padre murió cuando tenía tres años. Era de Quebec, allí fue donde nací yo —respondió Sakura—. Pero mi madre es americana. Fue a Canadá a pasar unas vacaciones, se conocieron y se enamoraron. Ella nunca hablaba mucho de él. De todos modos, sé que era de una ciudad pequeña cerca de Gatineau Hills. Yo nunca he estado allí. La ciudad se llama Desjardins. Así que supongo que soy medio americana, medio francesa.

—Querrás decir medio canadiense —objetó Itachi.

—Bueno, de todos modos mi madre volvió a casarse enseguida, y mi padrastro me adoptó legalmente. Por eso me apellido Haruno. Él no estaba casi nunca en casa, se dedicaba a las ventas, y siempre tenía que salir de viaje. Yo no lo veía más que unas seis semanas al año, así que en realidad jamás lo conocí muy bien. Nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha. Mi madre fue siempre muy infeliz. No sé, era una familia extraña.

Sakura sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo disminuía. Hablar de su pasado en voz alta era como restarle importancia e intimidad, como si todo ese pasado no tuviera ya una relación tan estrecha con la persona en la que se había convertido.

—Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre se hundió. Fue en un accidente de tráfico, y ella jamás se recobró del todo. Comenzó a tener depresiones, y a partir de ahí fue cuesta abajo hasta que tuvo una caída muy fuerte cuando yo estudiaba Derecho. Desde entonces está en una residencia. Está paralizada, ni siquiera me reconoce. Los médicos dicen que su cerebro está dañado para siempre, que jamás se recuperará. Por suerte tiene dinero suficiente para pagar la residencia.

—¿Y no tienes hermanos ni hermanas?

—No, soy hija única.

—Pero tendrás algún pariente, ¿no?

—Sí, tengo tíos y tías que van a ver a mi madre, pero no tenemos mucha relación. Y un primo al que suelo felicitar por Navidad, pero eso es todo. No me gusta la familia de mi padrastro, y jamás conocí a la de mi verdadero padre. Mis abuelos murieron. Quizá en Francia las cosas sean distintas, pero en los Estados Unidos las familias viven muy separadas.

Itachi le estaba dando masajes en el cuero cabelludo, frotando el centro y haciendo pequeños círculos para ir agrandándolos luego y cubrir toda la cabeza. Sakura se sentía completamente relajada, en paz.

—Estuve casada —musitó ella.

—¿Y?

—A él le gustaban los hombres y las mujeres, muchos hombres y muchas mujeres. Fue así como me vi expuesta al virus.

Itachi acarició su cabello con los dedos desde la raíz a las puntas. Era relajante.

—Creía que lo amaba, y quizá fuera así, ya no lo sé. Llevamos divorciados más de un año.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que no te has acostado con nadie? —preguntó él.

Itachi había dejado de acariciarla, pero tenía las piernas a los lados de sus caderas, de modo que seguían en contacto. Sakura desvió la cabeza al otro lado y suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, supongo. Por eso y por el virus. Me sentía... no sé, herida. Traicionada. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien volviera a hacerme daño.

Permanecieron en silencio. Sakura comenzó a quedarse dormida. Oyó las campanadas del reloj del salón dar las doce y preguntó:

—¿Y tú?, ¿te has casado alguna vez?

Itachi se puso en pie. El movimiento fue tan brusco, que ella abrió los ojos. Él se acercó al armario, lo abrió y sacó un vestido rojo que le había comprado hacía poco.

—Ponte esto, te voy a llevar a cenar. Y luego, si quieres, iremos a una discoteca.

.

.

.

Una noche Sakura estaba sola, sentada en el salón, cuando entró Mei.

—Hola, Sakura, tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te va bien el té para los vómitos?

Sakura dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y suspiró.

—Supongo que sí, llevo dos días sin vomitar. Pero a veces todavía tengo náuseas, como ahora.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Espero que no sea hígado.

—No —rió Mei, tendiéndole una pequeña caja rectangular—. Es de Hanara. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Claro, me leyó las cartas del Tarot. Excepto la última.

—Bueno, estaba confusa. Y yo también. Esa carta suele relacionarse con la fecundidad. «La Emperatriz» es la madre naturaleza que conecta cielo y tierra, espíritu y carne a través del amor. Tanto ella como los que están a su alrededor son inconscientes del poder del que goza. Ninguno de nosotros veía la conexión, pero, por supuesto, ahora está clara. Ábrelo.

Sakura contempló la exquisita caja. Era de ébano, y tenía hojas lacadas en dorado y plateado formando dibujos de máscaras. Llevaba varias cintas estrechas, en oro y plata, atadas como los lazos de un regalo. Dentro había una piedra de unos sesenta centímetros de largo, con forma de vara. Sakura la alzó hacia la luz.

—¿Qué es?, ¿cristal?

—Cuarzo ahumado. Muchos creen que es tan antiguo como la tierra misma. Se ha usado durante siglos para la curación y la protección personal. Últimamente las piedras y todos los minerales en general suscitan mucho interés, pero, a mi entender, se trata de una moda pasajera. Hanara sí que está seriamente interesada en el ocultismo, el misticismo y esos temas. Ese color ahumado por dentro se llama fantasma, y significa que es un cristal especialmente poderoso.

Sakura miró la piedra al trasluz. Por dentro había una forma gris más oscura que parecía una figura.

—Hanara ha mandado también una nota —añadió Mei, tendiéndole un pequeño sobre.

Sakura lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta:

Querida Sakura:

Eres una chica especial. Lo supe en el momento en que te conocí. Y Mei lo sabe también. Itachi tiene mucha, mucha suerte de haberte encontrado, y tú deberías ser consciente del honor que se te ha concedido al aumentar nuestra línea de descendencia. Nosotros no podemos sino sentirnos agradecidos. Te envío este trozo de cuarzo porque siempre me ha resultado muy reconfortante. Lo tuve muy cerca de mí en un oscuro y difícil período de mi vida, en el que me sentía tan inclinada a la venganza a toda costa, que no creía que pudiera volver a ser feliz. Conozco la energía de ese cristal, y por eso precisamente te lo doy, para que te ayude a traer una nueva vida a este mundo. Hiashi y yo esperamos estar allí para el nacimiento.

Con amor, Hanara.

Sakura se emocionó a pesar de no conocer bien a esa mujer: una mujer que bebía sangre. Al alzar la vista sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Hanara también es muy especial —dijo Mei—. Su vida no ha sido nada fácil. Algunos ni siquiera se atreven a emprender el camino, y no digamos ya a buscar el sendero correcto.

Sakura suspiró. Ya no se sentía tan distante en relación a Mei. De repente lo que ella fuera había dejado de tener importancia. Quizá tuvieran más cosas en común de lo que ella pensaba.

—Mei, ¿Qué son realmente Gaara, Ino, Itachi y tú? Si la palabra exacta no es vampiro, entonces, ¿cuál es?

—No todo puede ser descrito con una sola palabra.

—No están muertos, ¿verdad?

—Esa es la forma más conveniente para los humanos de captar lo que somos —contestó Mei, echándose a reír—. No, la muerte es solo un cambio de forma. Podría decirse que lo que nos ocurre es más bien una transformación.

—¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Bueno, si has leído los textos antiguos de alquimia en griego y en latín de los que, por supuesto, muy pocos han oído hablar, y menos aún han visto, comprenderás la naturaleza de la transformación. En realidad se trata de un proceso mágico. Piensa en tu embarazo, por ejemplo. Un óvulo y un espermatozoide se unen. Son dos cosas separadas, pero crean una tercera, distinta, que no es ni la primera ni la segunda, sino una transformación de las dos, un cambio. Eso es lo que significa una transformación: cuando una cosa cambia y se convierte en otra debido a la penetración de una influencia que está más allá de nuestra comprensión. Llámalo magia, Dios, vida. Yo creo que las tres cosas son lo mismo.

—¿Puedes decir la palabra Dios?

—¿Y por qué no? —rió Mei—. ¿De verdad creías que éramos criaturas de Satán? Somos simplemente seres de este planeta, con nuestros poderes y nuestras limitaciones. Como los mortales, pero más grandes que los mortales. Tenemos también nuestra energía y nuestra debilidad.

—Itachi no parece tener ninguna debilidad —afirmó Sakura.

Mei sacudió la cabeza y tomó una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

—Pues las tiene, es solo que tú no puedes entenderlo. Somos muy diferentes a ustedes, a pesar de que nuestra apariencia sea semejante y en gran medida, actuemos como vosotros. Pero es imposible confundirnos. Desde tu perspectiva es difícil ver las diferencias, pero desde la nuestra... bueno, a veces nos cuesta recordar las similitudes.

Sakura reflexionó sobre lo que Mei había dicho y preguntó:

—¿Es doloroso?

—Si es doloroso, ¿qué?

—Ese cambio. La transformación.

—Supongo que el cambio siempre es doloroso en cierto sentido. Para mudarte de casa tienes que abandonar aquella a la que estás acostumbrada. Puede que tengas que dejar atrás algo de lo que te resulte insoportable separarte.

—¿No te molesta beber sangre?

—No más de lo que le molesta a un mortal comerse una vaca o un cerdo, o incluso un perro en ciertas circunstancias. Y se sabe que antiguamente los mortales se comían unos a otros. Quizá a nosotros nos moleste menos, porque somos más conscientes de lo que hacemos. Además, para la mayor parte de nosotros matar es una elección. Nos cuesta trabajo aprender a reprimirnos, pero a la larga es una buena táctica de supervivencia. Y nos humaniza.

—¿Los humaniza? Creía que eran superiores a los humanos. Tenía la sensación de que ustedes... bueno, de que Itachi nos despreciaba.

—Somos superiores, igual que los humanos son superiores al resto de los animales por su conciencia. Pero debemos recordar que compartimos esta tierra con ustedes. Bastante tenemos ya con el hecho de que muchos de los de vuestra especie caminen como sonámbulos por la vida, negándose a admitir el derecho a la existencia de otros seres y la igualdad esencial de todas las criaturas. Esa falta de conciencia podría muy bien acabar con todos. De entre todos los seres de este planeta, aquellos que tienen alguna conciencia se ven abocados a la responsabilidad. Nosotros nos negamos a compartir la culpa de la inconsciencia.

Sakura recapacitó por un momento.

—Mei, hay una cosa que no termino de comprender. Tú eres una persona equilibrada. Ino también, y Gaara. Pero Itachi... a veces, creo que se asemeja más a un demonio.

—Eso solo te lo parece a ti porque tú estás muy cerca de él. La naturaleza de su relación es simbiótica.

—Yo no me siento cerca de él. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de simbiótico? Sí, él quiere mi sangre, pero ¿qué gano yo a cambio?

—Esa es una buena pregunta que debes hacerte a ti misma. ¿Qué sacas tú?

—Nada, que yo sepa. Siento como si Itachi y yo fuéramos de distinto planeta.

—Puede que sientas eso, pero hay algo más. Él solo pudo dejarte embarazada porque había una conexión psíquica entre los dos. Puede que tú no la veas o no la entiendas, quizá nadie pueda, pero está ahí, de eso estoy segura.

—Pero él es muy voluble. Primero se muestra amable, y al segundo siguiente no es más que un déspota infantil. Con un poco de suerte se comporta como un benevolente dictador, pero otras es un cruel bastardo. ¿Por qué?

—Itachi es joven, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero Ino me dijo que ella era la última que se había transformado en esta casa, y la transformación, o como quiera que la llames, ocurrió hacia 1950. No sé exactamente cuántos años tiene Itachi, pero al menos lleva todo ese tiempo aquí, y sin embargo se comporta como un niño.

—Itachi es un niño en muchos sentidos. Lo conozco desde que nació. Su padre y yo estábamos muy unidos. Y a su madre también la quería mucho.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Mei y preguntó:

—¿Quién convirtió a Itachi en un bebedor de sangre?

—Yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

—Y ¿quién te convirtió a ti?

—No podría decírtelo.

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por su forma de hablar, como si todos ellos fueran realmente vampiros. Sin duda Mei creía en lo que estaba diciendo. De repente, por primera vez, se le ocurrió pensar que quizá todo fuera verdad. ¿Y si ellos eran de otra especie? Vampiros vivientes. Sakura se quedó callada por un momento y, finalmente, dijo:

—Me dijiste que ninguno de ustedes puede interferir en los asuntos de Itachi...

—Sí, es cierto, no podemos interferir.

—¿Por qué no? Si sin todos tan conscientes, ¿cómo es que pueden permitir que Itachi me haga daño y quedarse tan tranquilos?

—Eso fue hace tiempo, Sakura.

—No me refiero solo al maltrato físico, y tú lo sabes. Estás eludiendo la pregunta.

Mei se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato antes de contestar.

—Tú nos ves como un grupo, y de hecho lo somos. Nosotros mismos nos llamamos comunidad, pero esa comunidad está formada por individuos fuertes y terriblemente independientes. Nuestro código de no interferencia forma parte de nuestro código genético: no podemos ir contra nuestra propia naturaleza. Muchos animales son así, no es nada raro.

—Es porque nos ven como comida, ¿verdad? Como dos perros que se pelean por un hueso. El más débil se rinde, el más fuerte se lleva la presa.

—Esa es una forma de verlo un tanto fuerte, Sakura, pero tengo que admitir que no es del todo infundada. Si fueras una de nosotros verías las cosas de otro modo, serían de hecho de otro modo para ti. Pero no eres una de nosotros. No estoy muy segura de poder explicártelo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente, Sakura?

Sakura se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de contestar:

—¿Cuál es el problema de Itachi?

—No estoy segura de que tenga un problema, simplemente tiene penas creciendo en su interior.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y añadió:

—Si tiene alguna pena creciendo en él, es la que me inflinge a mí.

Mei le dio unos golpecitos en la mano antes de soltarla, y se puso en pie.

—Oigo un coche. Dentro de un rato te prepararé un té y te lo mandaré a tu habitación, eso te ayudará a dormir mejor. Y, Sakura, procura no preocuparte tanto. No va a hacerte ningún bien.

—¿A mí, o al bebé?

—Ni a ti, ni a Itachi, ni a su milagrosa creación.

Un minuto más tarde Sakura oyó el ruido de los neumáticos de un coche sobre la grava. Hubo un silencio, seguido del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Estaba maravillada ante la agudeza del oído de Mei.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Itachi nada más entrar en el salón.

—Es un trozo de cristal que me ha mandado Hanara. Para ayudarme en el parto. Y en otras cosas. Dentro hay un fantasma.

Itachi alzó el cristal para mirarlo a la luz de la lámpara.

—Parece un feto.

Itachi le devolvió la vara, y Sakura volvió a guardarla en la caja. Luego ató cuidadosamente los lazos. Al levantar la vista vio que Itachi la observaba. Sus ojos negros tenían una mirada intensa e incomprensible. Él le tendió una mano y dijo suavemente:

—Ven arriba.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Bonne Nuit!_

_He, que esta vez no quise tardar ni más de 24 hrs en actualizar. Y bueno, hay muchas razones para ello. En general, este capítulo me parece bellísimo, en varios aspectos. La relación de Itachi y Sakura se acentúa más, y vean qué amor de hombre salió a relucir. Además, Mei es un mujerón y un ser misterioso, esta charla con ella en sí me encanta. Pero bien, sabemos, o tienen qué saber que lo bonito mayormente tiene caducidad, y esta historia pinta a cosas inesperadas. En serio, les recomiendo el siguiente capítulo decisivo, será algo así como a elegir entre dos bandos... el criterio empezará a dividirse, y Sakura hará algo que quizá muchos de ustedes juzgarán..._

_¡No les cuento, ni les adelanto! Mejor mañana les subo el próximo capítulo._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo VIII**

.

.

.

Hacia el quinto mes la barriga de Sakura era ya grande, los pechos le habían crecido y los pezones le dolían constantemente. Cuanto más se le agrandaba la barriga, más presión ejercía sobre los riñones, así que tenía que orinar con frecuencia, lo cual resultaba a veces molesto. Ya no se mareaba ni vomitaba, pero seguía sintiéndose cansada todo el tiempo, y a menudo estaba alterada. Por lo general, su situación emocional era inestable. A pesar de todo, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que estaba floreciendo. Solía tener las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes; tenía un aspecto pletórico. Y ella sabía que era más mujer y menos niña.

Una noche de septiembre, cuando bajó el nivel de humedad que, para Sakura, fue como una bendición, ella e Ino fueron a Burdeos a ver una película en la cineteca. Fueron en el Mercedes, con la capota recogida. Ino conducía, y sus cabellos rubios, largos, volaban al viento. La platinada llevaba un vestido minifalda verde limón sin mangas, y su aspecto, según habría dicho ella misma, era el de una chica despampanante. Sakura inclinó la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas. Se sentía bien. Realmente bien.

—¿Sabes, nena? Te envidio —dijo de pronto Ino.

—¿A mí? —cuestionó mientras dejaba entrar el viento por la ventanilla para caer en su cara—, ¿por el bebé?

—Sí, quiero decir que yo nunca viviré esa experiencia... dar a luz.

—¿Quieres tener un niño?

—Bueno, tendré el tuyo.

Sakura se enderezó en el asiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que cuando te marches —respondió Ino, girando la cabeza hacia ella—, tendremos que criar nosotros al niño. Supongo que yo seré algo así como su madre.

La idea sorprendió a Sakura. Acababa de caer en la cuenta, aunque por supuesto sabía desde el principio que les daría al niño. Sin embargo, el asunto no la había inquietado lo más mínimo hasta ese instante. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que solo estaba siendo una sentimental. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba a crear un lazo sentimental con el bebé? No obstante, las palabras de Ino la molestaban.

—Eh, niña, ¿quieres oír una historia de mi inmoral existencia mortal?

—Claro —dijo Sakura, sin poder evitar echarse a reír de aquella mujer que parecía más joven que ella—. Cuéntame algo de los maravillosos años cincuenta.

—Bueno, no fueron tan maravillosos, al menos hasta que me hice hep. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¿Quieres decir hip? Te refieres a los sesenta, ¿no? Los Beatles, los Rolling, vamos, los hippies.

—¡No! Te hablo de los hep. La palabra proviene de los años veinte y treinta, de la música de jazz de los negros en Chicago. Tienes que preguntarle a Itachi. Esos años son de sus favoritos, aunque el presente también le gusta.

Aquella era una de las pocas noticias que tenía acerca del pasado de Itachi. Él solo hablaba de su vida presente, y los demás evitaban las preguntas de Sakura o hablaban más de sí mismos que de Itachi.

—Bueno —continuó Ino—, pues yo tenía veinte años y estaba en Berlín, y estábamos en 1958 y había antros increíbles en el centro de la ciudad a donde iban pintores, escritores y músicos; lo llamábamos el mundillo, directamente importado de Nueva York. Uno de esos antros era el Artists' Hut, y el otro El Otro Final, supongo que es así como se traduce del alemán. Eramos beats, la generación beat. La prensa nos llamaba los beatniks.

Sakura dirigió la vista hacia Ino y rió, atenta a la historia que estaba por escuchar.

—Comprendo, y supongo que llevaban pantis negros.

—¿Pantis? Los pantis aún no se habían inventado. Pero sí, llevaba uniforme: liguero negro, ropa interior negra, medias negras con costura, falda negra recta, jersey de cuello alto negro y... ¡adivina! Zapatos de tacón muy alto en negro. Era la ropa de rigueur. Entonces yo llevaba el pelo liso y largo hasta la cintura, con la raya en medio, y mucho maquillaje: pintalabios blanco y pendientes grandes. Y era muy cool, que entonces quería decir intelectual —rió Ino—. Ya te digo, me lo pasé genial. Por supuesto, cuando eres joven siempre te montas un mundillo, como los hippies, los punk, la nueva ola. Pero ese mundillo era más exclusivo, al menos en Berlín. No éramos muchos; no habría más de cien personas. Naturalmente íbamos a contracorriente, como debe ser. Los chicos también iban de negro, llevaban boina y tocaban el bongo o recitaban poesías sin sentido; los demás nos sentábamos y chasqueábamos los dedos al estilo cool de entonces. Era nuestro modo de aplaudir.

—¿Y tú también eras artista? —preguntó Sakura sin dejar de reír.

—Claro, ¿no lo era todo el mundo? Todavía pinto. ¡Eh!, si quieres, un día te llevo a mi estudio y te enseño mi trabajo; está al otro lado del pasillo, muy cerca de tu habitación.

Sakura se movió incómoda en el asiento.

—Me encantaría verlo, pero Itachi me dijo que no intentara entrar en ninguna de las otras habitaciones de la segunda planta.

—¡Vaya idiota! —bufó la rubia—. Se supone que no puedo llevarte a mi estudio porque él no confía en ti. Piensa que le contarás a alguien quiénes somos cuando te vayas, como si alguien fuera a creerte. «El château de los vampiros» —dijo, con acento de Transilvania.

Sakura emitió una carcajada.

—Itachi cree que cuanto menos sepas, mejor —continuó Ino—, pero ¿qué clase de terremoto puede provocar que te enseñe un par de cuadros?

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo conociste a Gaara?

Ino esbozó una de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

—Él era un beat, o al menos eso me dijo al principio. Yo tengo mi propia teoría. ¡Oh, Sakura, fue fabuloso! Todo era rojo o negro; las paredes, los pocos muebles que tenía... Me hice una mesa con una puerta, y ni siquiera le quité el picaporte. Y las paredes estaban pintadas con todo tipo de cosas: obras mías y de mis amigos. ¡Me encantaba ese piso! —exclamó Ino con entusiasmo.

»Bueno, el caso es que una noche conocí a Gaara en aquel antro, El Otro Final. Enseguida me di cuenta de que él no bebía; ni cerveza, ni nada. Pero tenía mucho estilo. Estaba escribiendo un libro, la historia de la creación vista desde la perspectiva de la primera y única forma de vida, la célula, que, por supuesto, no dejaba de cambiar porque toda célula se divide. Me contó que tenía que ser rápido si quería mantenerse siempre en contacto con el mundo microscópico. Era un intelectual, un existencialista; no hacía más que poner por las nubes a Gide, a Kafka, a Camus y a ese tipo francés, Alfred Jarry, que escribió Le Surmâle, o sea, El super-hombre. En ese entonces Gaara estaba metido en una cosa llamada patafísica que yo jamás logré comprender, pero que tiene algo que ver con lo que es, pero no con la forma en que está ahí. Yo pensé que era un chico lindo, pero también un poco loco. Y era un amante increíble, divertido y diferente. Los chicos de entonces eran o cuadriculados, o drogadictos. No descubrí lo que era hasta dos años después de conocerlo.

—¿Dos años? Pero ¿no trató de beberse tu sangre?

—Por supuesto, y se la bebió unas cuantas veces. Pero yo era una salvaje, y estaba dispuesta a probarlo todo. Gaara me convenció de que si bebía un poco de mi sangre, nuestra vida sexual sería mejor y los gérmenes de mi cuerpo se mezclarían con los suyos, de modo que él podría tener esas increíbles intuiciones del mundo de los gérmenes y eso lo ayudaría a escribir. Y bueno, yo entonces era una fanática del arte.

Sakura no podía parar de reír. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Y cómo descubriste que era... un vampiro?

—Una noche me lo confesó. Por supuesto, yo no lo creí a pesar de saber que era verdaderamente raro. Quiero decir que en dos años no lo había visto nunca comer ni beber, excepto agua y mi sangre, y solo lo veía de noche. Además no quería decirme dónde vivía. Pero, para entonces, él era ya indispensable para mí, y yo simplemente lo aceptaba como era. Todos en nuestro mundillo eran raros, así que él no lo parecía tanto, en serio. Y era increíblemente romántico. Solía decirme que tenía unos ojos muy seductores.

Ino parpadeó exagerada y afectadamente un par de veces y luego continuó:

—Bueno, pues una vez fuimos a ver esa película inglesa nueva que hacía furor, El horror de Drácula, de Christopher Lee, y después yo le gasté una broma, diciendo: «Eh, Gaara, quizá sea pariente tuyo». Él me miró con aire divertido, y luego me dijo lo que era y que por eso había estado bebiendo mi sangre. Así fue cómo me lo dijo. Por supuesto, yo creí que hablaba en broma. Me pasé una semana llamándole der Nosferatu, que quiere decir «no muerto» en alemán. Y entonces, una noche, me obligó a prestarle atención. Me enseñó los dientes que, lo creas o no, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que fueran tan largos. Me contó su vida con todo tipo de detalles, y algunas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido para mí. ¡Gaara era tan profundo! Me dijo que quería que fuera como él y que estuviera con él para toda la eternidad, y que él podía transformarme, pero que sólo lo haría si yo accedía. Y también me dijo que me daría tiempo para pensarlo. Si accedía, estupendo, pero si no, él se marcharía y no volvería a verlo, porque por un lado sería demasiado peligroso para él estar cerca de alguien que sabía lo que era; y por otro sería demasiado doloroso, porque yo estaría cerca, pero él no podría tenerme, y yo me haría vieja y moriría —el rostro de Ino pareció ponerse melancólico por breves segundos—. Cuando aquella noche se marchó, yo no podía parar de temblar.

—Me lo imagino —comentó Sakura, sin poder evitar pensar en lo diferente que era Gaara de Itachi.

Gaara había sido amable con Ino, no la había amenazado. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado ella con un sádico como Itachi?, ¿era quizá por su karma?

—Pasaron dos semanas terribles, fue un infierno para los dos —continuó Ino—. Yo no hacía más que pensar en lo que me había dicho Gaara, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión: no sabía si me había vuelto loca o el que estaba loco era él, o qué. Se lo conté a mis amigas, pero todas se rieron de mí. «Ese tipo es un neurótico, Cerdi», me decían. Bueno, ese apodo tenía que ver algo con el significado de mi nombre en japonés. El caso es que él volvió porque no podía seguir sin mí, y yo entonces me di cuenta de que lo había echado de menos tanto como él a mí. En aquel momento nuestras hormonas estaban tan alteradas, que hicimos el amor como locos, y fue tan genial que, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y yo le dije que sí. Fue como si nos casáramos.

—¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez? —preguntó Sakura.

—Aún no. Tengo todo lo que quiero.

—Pero ¿no te molesta a veces lo de la sangre? Quiero decir... yo te he visto cuando tienes hambre, y tu aspecto es tan demacrado... Todos tienen ese aspecto de muertos de hambre, de enfermos incluso. Bueno, los he visto a todos, menos a Mei.

—Mei sabe controlarse mejor que nadie. Lleva mucho tiempo así. Pero no, no me molesta. No es muy distinto que comer comida.

—Yo jamás he tenido tanta hambre como para matar a nadie —afirmó Sakura.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos.

—Yo jamás he matado a nadie —dijo Ino.

—Pero vives a costa de seres humanos.

—Escucha, si vivieras en el bosque tendrías que salir a cazar, ¿no? No te lo pensarías dos veces, porque esos seres serían distintos de ti: inferiores, formarían parte de la cadena alimenticia. Sin embargo, con vuestro sistema, hay tantos escalones intermedios entre la comida y tú, que cuando te comes una hamburguesa ni siquiera reconoces que hay carne de vaca en ella. Nosotros no tenemos tantos escalones intermedios. Tenemos algo de sangre congelada, por supuesto, por si acaso, pero te aseguro que sabe mil veces mejor cuando la chupas de la vena. Es como el sabor de las espinacas recién cortadas del campo, que a mí me encantaban, y las de lata. Ustedes ni siquiera se dan cuenta ya de la diferencia, ¡están tan acostumbrados! Pero nosotros, sí.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Sakura con desagrado—. Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionarme las espinacas. Ni las espinacas, ni el hígado. Preferiría no volver a verlos nunca más.

Llegaron a la ciudad y aparcaron. El cine estaba en la elegante plaza Gambatta, y la película, Casablanca, la habían visto las dos, pero a las dos les encantaba.

—¿Quieres palomitas? —preguntó Ino.

—No, gracias. Algo de beber, quizá, aunque seguramente luego tendré que ir al baño.

Ino le compró un Terrer. Se sentaron en una fila justo en el centro de la sala. Las dos mujeres llamaban mucho la atención. Ino, por supuesto, era increíblemente atractiva, y atraía muchas miradas, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Sakura también tenía buen aspecto a pesar del embarazo. Llevaba ropa nueva que le había comprado Itachi: otra falda corta y un top ancho que disimulaba la barriga.

A mitad de la película, Sakura se inclinó hacia Ino.

—Detesto tener que hacerte esto ahora, pero si no voy al baño rápido nos obligarán a limpiar los asientos.

—¿Sabes dónde es?

—Junto a la barra del bar, ¿no?

—Sí, ve.

«¿Sin ti?», estuvo a punto de preguntar Sakura en voz alta. Algo, sin embargo, le hizo guardar silencio. Sakura salió de la sala y llegó a la puerta señalada con el cartel de «Señoras». Era la primera vez que los perdía a todos de vista. Al salir del lavabo, impulsivamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del cine y abandonó la cineteca.

Era una locura, pensó. Sin duda, Ino la encontraría. Y se sentía mal consigo misma, traicionando su confianza así. Sin embargo, no volvió. No estaba muy segura de en qué parte de la ciudad estaba, pero no dejó de correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Unas cuantas manzanas más allá, en una intersección, Sakura se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Aquella zona le resultaba familiar. Miró en las cuatro direcciones. Hacia la izquierda, quizá a dos calles de distancia, vio el paseo marítimo, situado en la parte antigua de la ciudad que tanto le gustaba a Itachi. Sin dudarlo, Sakura echó a correr en el sentido contrario. Trató de serenarse y entró en una tienda a preguntar, pero el dependiente no la entendió, así que salió y preguntó a un policía.

—¿Cuál es el mejor camino para París?

—¿París?

—Autopista. Coche. Brrrr —explicó Sakura, girando las manos en un volante imaginario.

—Ah, ¿la route de París?

El policía le señaló la misma dirección que había seguido y dijo un par de frases más, de las que Sakura solo captó Pont de Pierre.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Un, deux, trois?

—Cinq rues —asintió el policía, alzando cinco dedos de la mano y contándolos para asegurarse de que ella comprendía.

Sakura le dio las gracias y se marchó a toda prisa. Al llegar al puente lo cruzó casi corriendo, y sin parar llegó a la autopista. Había un cruce complicado de carreteras y le costó un rato adivinar cuál era la que buscaba, pero al fin dio con una en la que había un cartel que ponía:« París, 250 km ». Nada más sacar el dedo pulgar, un conductor paró. Se trataba de una pareja de turistas de la tercera edad.

—¿Hablan francés?

—Nada —contestó la robusta mujer—, pero ¿vas a París? Pues sube. Nosotros también vamos allí.

Sakura se sintió tan aliviada que casi se echó a llorar.

La pareja eran hermanos, Chiyo y Ebizo Akasuna, venían de Canadá y estaban pasando un mes de vacaciones en Francia. La llevaron a París. Sakura se inventó una historia, porque la verdad resultaba tan increíble que no quería que la tomaran por una loca. Les contó que en ese momento viajaba sola, cosa que fue una estupidez, y que le habían robado el dinero en Burdeos. Por eso necesitaba volver a París, para buscar a la amiga con la que había salido de viaje y pedirle dinero para llamar por teléfono a casa. Sí, estaba embarazada. La pareja entonces le preguntó por el padre del niño.

—Ha muerto. Estoy sola.

Sonaba tan ridículo, que la pareja la creyó. La invitaron a cenar y le dieron cincuenta dólares. Sakura estaba más que agradecida. Al despedirse los abrazó a los dos, anotó su dirección en los Estados Unidos y prometió devolverles el dinero.

Sakura encontró un teléfono e inmediatamente llamó a Filadelfia.

—Hola.

Era la voz de Naruto. Parecía agotado. Sakura sabía que él y Sai jamás terminaron juntos, pero seguían en contacto.

—Naruto, soy Sakura. Estoy en Francia. No te habría llamado de no ser una emergencia. Necesito hablar con Sai.

Hubo una pausa.

—Supongo que no te llegó mi carta. Sai murió hace cuatro meses y Shion está muy enferma en el hospital. Sakura, realmente no puedo ayudarte en este momento. Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurra, preciosa, tendrás que arreglartelas sola.

Naruto colgó.

Sakura se quedó de piedra. La muerte de Sai la había dejado atónita. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones. Su prioridad era conseguir dinero como fuera para volver a los Estados Unidos. Repasó la lista de sus amigos, y se dio cuenta de que los había ido perdiendo uno a uno a lo largo del último año y medio. Y no estaba muy segura de si alguno de ellos querría ayudarla.

Tardó una hora en encontrar el número de la operadora de información de Filadelfia, pero finalmente consiguió el teléfono de una actriz de la compañía de teatro con la que había colaborado, una mujer llamada Karin Uzumaki, a la que había considerado su amiga hasta que descubrió que mantenía relaciones sexuales con Sai.

Karin se mostró agradablemente sorprendida de recibir aquella llamada, pero su voz se enfrió cuando Sakura le pidió prestados quinientos dólares.

—Por favor, Karin, por el amor de Dios, ayúdame. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero ya te lo explicaré todo cuando vuelva a los Estados Unidos. Te prometo que te devolveré el dinero inmediatamente. Estoy desesperada. La Embajada americana está cerrada los domingos, de otro modo recurriría a ellos. No tengo ni dinero ni pasaporte, y si no salgo de Francia hoy mismo, me va a ocurrir algo terrible. Sé que suena a paranoia, pero es la verdad. Ayúdame, por favor. No sé a quién más recurrir.

Finalmente, aunque reacia, Karin convino en girarle el dinero a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto los bancos abrieran.

Sakura pasó la noche sentada junto a la oficina de giros postales en la place de la Bourse. El empleado tardó en darle el giro porque Sakura no tenía ningún documento de identidad. Por fin, a las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, los billetes estuvieron en su poder.

Tomó un taxi hacia el aeropuerto Charles-de-Gaulle, y reservó un billete para el primer vuelo disponible al aeropuerto Kennedy, que no despegaría hasta las diez y media de la noche de ese mismo día. Además se inscribió en la lista de espera por si quedaba alguna plaza en un vuelo anterior. Le quedaban solo cuarenta dólares. La espera sería larga, pero era inevitable.

Acampó junto a los servicios del aeropuerto para tenerlos bien a mano. Trató de dormir en los asientos, pero eran demasiado incómodos y le producían dolor de espalda. No obstante, al final consiguió quedarse dormida y tuvo un sueño.

Cuatro lobos la rodean. ¡Horror! Uno de ellos es más grande. Boca enorme, dientes afilados. Ojos rojos, pupilas fijas. Esos ojos la hipnotizan. Ella se gira haciendo un círculo, buscando una salida. Está mareada. Aparece un avión. Se dirige a embarcar, pero en lugar de ir hacia arriba las escaleras la conducen hacia abajo, bajo tierra. Se vuelve, luchando por correr de vuelta arriba, pero las escaleras se convierten en una rampa. Se desliza hacia abajo muy deprisa, más deprisa, penetrando en la oscuridad. ¡Directa a la boca del lobo de ojos rojos!

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, bañada en sudor, martilleándole el corazón en los oídos. Miró el reloj y trató de orientarse. Las ocho de la tarde. La estaban llamando por el altavoz.

.

.

.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —le dijo a la mujer del Centre d'Information que, en ese momento, estaba ocupada con dos teléfonos y tres clientes franceses de mal humor.

La mujer la miró absorta por un segundo, y luego le señaló una puerta.

—¿Es una llamada telefónica? —preguntó Sakura.

Porque si no era una llamada telefónica, no tenía intención de acudir. Sabía que era peligroso hacer la reserva del billete con su verdadero nombre, pero bastante le había costado ya entrar en los Estados Unidos sin pasaporte. Usar un nombre falso no habría servido más que para tener que dar más explicaciones.

La mujer trató de ser amable con el hombre de negocios que le gritaba. Sonó un tercer teléfono.

—¿Hay una llamada para mí? —la interrumpió Sakura.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada hostil y señaló:

—Sí, por ahí, Karin Uzumaki.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y entró.

Ino estaba de pie junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzados.

—Esa fue una mala jugada, nena.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, aún perpleja de verla de nuevo. Dejó la puerta abierta.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Fácil. ¿Recuerdas al policía al que le preguntaste cómo llegar a París? Bueno, pues él habló con un inspector y...

Sakura sabía que solo podía tratarse del inspector Kakashi Hatake.

—Sabíamos que no tenías dinero, así que tenías que llamar a alguien para que te echara un mano. Convencí al tipo de la oficina postal para que me dijera quién te lo mandaba. Entonces llamé al aeropuerto y descubrí que tenías una reserva para el vuelo de las diez y media —explicó Ino, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto que a Sakura le pareció de tristeza—. Resulta difícil inspirar confianza a los demás, pero sin duda para derribarla basta una brisa.

—Ino, yo no pretendía herirte ni traicionarte —contestó Sakura, dando un par de pasos hacia ella—. Pero no puedo hacer esto. Sencillamente, no puedo volver. Lo siento.

—¡No lo sientes ni la mitad de lo que lo vas a sentir!

Sakura se giró al oír la voz de Itachi. Él cerró la puerta de golpe y se acercó a ella despacio. Sus ojos, enrojecidos, eran iguales a los del lobo del sueño que acababa de tener, la hipnotizaban. Se sentía como una presa que hubiera sido paciente y metódicamente atrapada, y por fin su depredador hacía el último movimiento para matarla. La tensión del cuerpo de Itachi era tal, que parecía a punto de perder el control. Sakura jamás había visto una expresión de rabia semejante.

El negro de sus ojos era casi el rojo de lava, estaba lleno de odio. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, enseñando las puntas de sus amenazadores colmillos. Sakura estaba horrorizada ante lo que veía, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de hacer nada para defenderse.

—¡Maldita zorra!—gritó Itachi, dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que Sakura cayó al suelo.

—¡Eh, espera, Itachi! —intervino Ino—. Vas a matarla, le harás daño al niño. ¡Contrólate!

—¡Vete a la mierda! Sé cómo manejar esto, tú no. Fue a ti a la estúpida que se le escapó.

—Sí, pero tú solo vas a conseguir empeorar las cosas aún más. Cálmate, no te pido otra cosa. Espera a que volvamos y hables con Mei, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo. Estaba mareada y atónita, y no veía con mucha claridad. Pero vio el rostro de él: su oscuridad la penetraba. Itachi la agarró de la garganta y la aplastó contra la pared.

—Será mejor que me escuches, puta, porque se me ha acabado la paciencia, y a ti las oportunidades. Vamos a salir de aquí los tres juntos, y tú vas a mantener la boca cerrada. Al menor movimiento o gesto, como se te ocurra siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de escapar otra vez, primero verás lo que le ocurrirá a quien sea que involucres en esto, y luego lo experimentarás en carne propia. Y no dudes que lo haré lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que me supliques que te mate.

Itachi la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Un momento —dijo Ino—. Déjame que le limpie la sangre a la pobre chica.

Ino la limpió con un dedo que, inmediatamente, chupó.

Atravesaron todo el aeropuerto, uno a cada lado de Sakura, sujetándola con firmeza. Ella estaba mareada, era incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que él la hubiera encontrado. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué había hecho mal, y qué hubiera debido de hacer de un modo diferente.

Itachi compró tres billetes, y tomaron un avión que salía a última hora de la noche para Mérignac. Llegaron a Burdeos justo antes de la media noche.

Fuera lloviznaba. La limusina plateada se acercó a recogerlos a la puerta del aeropuerto inmediatamente. Primero subió Ino, luego Sakura, y por último Itachi. Nada más cerrar la puerta, el coche arrancó.

Nadie habló, igual que nadie había abierto la boca en el avión. Itachi miraba al frente en silencio, conteniendo la ira. Sakura iba en el centro, encogida de miedo. Ino miraba por la ventana. En un momento dado, cuando estaban llegando a casa, la rubia trató de hablar con Sakura, pero Itachi la interrumpió:

—¡Cállate!

—Eh, cariño, que soy Ino. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

—Pero ella me pertenece —contestó Itachi con voz intimidante.

Ino se calló.

Sakura estaba abatida. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas, pero le daba miedo hacer ruido, temía que Itachi la pegara si lloraba. Se mordió un dedo para reprimirse, pero la situación era desoladora.

No sabía qué iba a ocurrir, pero sí sabía que había metido la pata. Cuatro meses más, y sería una prisionera sin ningún derecho. Tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara a la ira de Itachi.

Nada más llegar al château, los tres entraron inmediatamente en el salón. Allí sentados los esperaban Mei y Gaara, ambos muy serios. Itachi empujó a Sakura hacia una silla.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —preguntó Mei de inmediato.

Su voz sonaba distante, y su aspecto era frío; era como si Mei también se sintiera dolida y decepcionada. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No quería hablar, temía echarse a llorar. Y sabía que nadie la apoyaría.

—¿Importa el porqué? —preguntó Itachi a su vez—. Se ha escapado, la hemos encontrado, y ahora se quedará encerrada hasta que nazca el niño. Y luego... —añadió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella— luego celebraremos una pequeña venganza.

—Sakura, nos diste tu palabra —dijo Mei.

—Dije que no haría daño ni al bebé ni a mí, y no lo he hecho —afirmó Sakura en voz baja.

—Pero escapaste.

—Le da miedo tener al niño —intervino Ino.

—¿Por qué no te callas! —le ordenó Itachi irritado.

—¡No me callo! —le encaró la rubia.

—¡Estás tan loca como ella! —siguió Itachi, gritando.

—Si tú no la tuvieras muerta de miedo, no se habría escapado.

—Obviamente no la he asustado lo suficiente, cuando no ha dudado en utilizarte.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —siguió discutiendo Ino—. Tratas de controlar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ninguna mujer de ninguna especie lo soportaría mucho tiempo.

—Te identificas con ella, pero te ha manipulado exactamente igual que a todos los demás. Todas las mujeres son una maldita peste.

Ino cambió súbitamente, ante la vista de Sakura. Su rostro se hizo más estrecho y pálido, sus rasgos se exageraron, sus ojos lanzaron fuego. Sus labios se abrieron enseñando dos dientes afilados como cuchillos. Un leve silbido salió de su boca. De pronto arañó a Itachi en la cara, con las uñas. Sakura no vio a Itachi moverse, pero Gaara se interpuso instantáneamente entre ellos. Protegió a Ino con una mano, y con la otra contuvo a Itachi.

—Déjalo así —le dijo Gaara a Itachi.

El cuerpo de Itachi se sacudía de pura tensión. Ante la atónita mirada de Sakura, las heridas de su mejilla se curaron al instante. Itachi habló en voz baja y tensa:

—Será mejor que la tengas bajo control, Gaara, o servirá tus huevos en bandeja de plata como hizo con Shikamaru.

—Vamos a ver —comenzó Gaara, tratando de razonar con los dos—, tenemos un problema, y es en ese problema en el que debemos concentrarnos. Durante los próximos meses...

—Te lo he dicho ya —lo interrumpió Itachi, sin miramientos—: voy a encerrarla. Ella me pertenece, y eso es lo que yo quiero hacer, así que así será. ¡C'est fini!

Itachi agarró a Sakura del brazo, la puso en pie y la arrastró por todo el salón.

—No le hagas daño si no quieres hacérselo al niño —advirtió Mei antes de que salieran, pero, por toda respuesta, él se echó a reír amargamente.

Itachi tiraba de ella con tal fuerza, que cuando sólo faltaban unos pocos escalones Sakura se cayó. Pero él siguió arrastrándola escaleras arriba y por el pasillo. Sakura se puso en pie mientras él abría la puerta. Una vez dentro él cerró con llave, le arrancó la ropa y la empujó sobre la cama. En cuestión de segundos la tenía atada a los postes de latón del cabecero. Entonces Sakura dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro libremente; no tenía sentido seguir conteniéndose.

—¡Acostúmbrate! Vivirás así durante los próximos cuatro meses. Te voy a tener atada como a un perro. Comerás, dormirás y vivirás en esa cama. Te cogeré lo que haga falta para mantener al niño vivo. Y cada vez que hagas el más mínimo gesto de rebeldía, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí. Podías haberlo hecho por las buenas, pero ahora lo haremos por las malas.

Itachi cerró la puerta de golpe y se marchó. Sakura se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Hola lectores! No pude subir un capítulo antier, menos ayer, ya se imaginarán, la fiesta de fin de año duró largo y tendido, y de pilón me fui a ver El Hobbit, porque no la había visto desde el estreno, y bueno, no hablaré de eso. Total, lo que importa es el fic, y aquí está el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? _

_En particular, la parte de Ino y Sakura me encanta, mucho más la narración de la Yamanaka sobre sus tiempos mozos, y la historia de ella y el pelirrojo. Cuando lo leí con los personajes originales, me gustó mucho, pero ahora que lo transcribí en torno a Ino y Gaara, ¡Oh Dios! Me súper encantó, creo que quedó perfecto para ellos dos, son como una sexy combinación que me hace fantasear de mil maneras. Adoro esa pareja. En fin, la segunda parte estuvo muy triste. Y en verdad, me dio tristeza lo que pasa Sakura, pero de algún modo, era un probable destino al haber escapado. ¡Oh, Itachi, eres tan cruel! Los días de gozo, amabilidad, buenos tratos y sexo bonito, ¡adiós! No me adelanto, deben de ver lo que sigue, aunque apuesto que son listos y ya tienen una idea :/_

_Sin duda, exprésense aquí abajo._

_Posdata. Harmonie Roux, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, los adoré. Y tienes que saber que quedé fascinada con tu forma de escribir, ahorita te estoy siguiendo con Sexperiencias... no puedo dejarte de leer. Te estaré mostrando mis avances y mi opinión en reviews. Saludos :)_

_Y por último... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo IX**

.

.

.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, Sakura se debatió entre la amargura y la desesperación. De día lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, y de noche soportaba el hecho de que Itachi la utilizara como a un objeto sexual. Pasaba todo el tiempo tumbada boca arriba, esposada a la cama, sin poder cambiar siquiera de postura. Según parecía, Itachi tenía todo el derecho a hacer con ella lo que quisiera, porque a los demás ni los vio; excepto a la sirvienta, que apenas parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Le dejaban la comida sobre la almohada, al lado de la cabeza, y solo podía utilizar la boca para comer como un animal. Apenas comía nada. Itachi la soltaba tres veces por la noche para ir al baño, pero como no era suficiente, mojaba la cama de día y se veía obligada a seguir durmiendo sobre las sábanas sucias. Cada noche la sirvienta le cambiaba la ropa y le daba la vuelta al colchón. La habitación apestaba.

Pero la soledad era aún peor que la incomodidad o el dolor. Itachi no le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera para amenazarla. Sakura hablaba sola para mantenerse despierta, y se cantaba a sí misma para dormir. Trató de recordar películas, libros o conversaciones, pero no era muy introspectiva por naturaleza, y le costaba soportar la soledad. Aquella situación no tenía nada que ver con la que había vivido durante la temporada en que ella misma se había aislado. Era Itachi quien la mantenía así. Se estaba volviendo loca, y sabía que tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería sobrevivir.

Cinco noches después de llegar al château, Itachi le soltó una de las manos. Eso significaba que podía sentarse y ponerse de pie.

Sakura lo interpretó como una señal. Itachi estaba junto a la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte.

—Creo que todo esto está haciendo daño al bebé. Necesito hacer ejercicio. ¿Podríamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo?

Sakura había hablado con calma, razonablemente, del mismo modo en que un abogado habría presentado un caso ante el juez, sin ninguna emoción. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía a Itachi.

Él se giró. Y en ese momento ella comprendió que, o bien su táctica había sido errónea, o bien cualquier tipo de acercamiento era sencillamente un error. Los ojos de Itachi se endurecieron y su tez palideció: parecía como si su piel se hubiera estirado, su rostro era como la máscara de una gárgola. Un sonido animal salió de su boca. Al ver sus dientes, Sakura gritó.

En cuestión de segundos él estaba encima de ella sujetándola ferozmente por el cuello. Sakura luchó por apartar los poderosos dedos de Itachi de su tráquea. Su grito se ahogó, solo podía sacudirse como una loca, intentando desesperadamente respirar.

Mei, Gaara e Ino entraron a la habitación. Ellos lo apartaron del cuerpo de Sakura, que aprovechó para tomar una bocanada de aire. Tenía la garganta destrozada. Solo entre los tres pudieron contenerlo. Sakura lo vio luchando por lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella como un demonio desatado del infierno, decidido a provocar su ruina.

De labios de Sakura salieron terroríficos sonidos; medio gritos, medio aullidos. Era como si una voz lejana, no la suya, produjera todos esos ruidos. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, se orinó en la cama y la bandeja de comida se volcó, provocando un caos completo.

—¡Dios, mira cómo tiene la garganta! —exclamó Ino horrorizada.

—Trae agua caliente. Y llama al médico, será lo mejor. ¡Gaara, llévate a Itachi de aquí! —ordenó Mei.

Mei estuvo media hora limpiando a Sakura, mientras ella se convulsionaba y sacaba espuma por la boca. El médico le puso una inyección nada más llegar, que la sedó de inmediato. Sakura oyó a Mei preguntar:

—¿Y el bebé?

Pero no oyó la respuesta.

.

.

.

Al despertar, Sakura se sentía como muerta. O peor aún, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto. Estaba tumbada en la cama, observando y escuchando. Una barrera invisible la separaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sakura flotaba por algún lugar, fuera de su cuerpo. La sensación no era en absoluto incómoda, así que decidió quedarse exactamente donde estaba.

Todas las noches, y durante toda la noche, Mei y Ino, y a veces Gaara, permanecían a su lado. Ya no veía a Itachi. Entre los tres le ponían inyecciones, la lavaban, le hablaban, trataban de darle de comer y la sacaban de la cama. Por lo general, Sakura los oía hablar de su estado de salud con preocupación. Hacían esfuerzos por sacarla de esa situación, pero Sakura no respondía.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no tratas de levantarte un poco esta noche?

Sakura seguía absorta, mirando a Mei. La veía a ella, y todo lo demás, como si estuviera cubierto por una fina gasa. El rostro de Mei era amable, su voz parecía preocupada. Pero ya no significaba nada para Sakura.

Ino apareció tras ella.

—Vamos, nena, ya estás bien. ¡Reacciona! Solo queremos ayudarte —dijo la rubia, que poco después se volvió hacia Mei y añadió—: Creo que esto es serio.

Sakura no masticaba. Le habían puesto suero intravenoso, y trataban de forzarla a comer con un embudo metido en la boca por el que echaban papilla, igual que se hace con los gansos para engordarles el hígado. Tenían que cambiarle las sábanas todo el tiempo, porque ella no se movía ni siquiera para ir al baño. Y eso a pesar de no estar esposada a la cama. Sakura los veía desde un lugar lejano, un lugar en el que no había ataduras, emociones ni miedos, un lugar en donde nada importaba ya. No sentía deseos, no sentía ninguna necesidad ni lamentaba nada. Vagaba por el limbo, inconsciente de los días o semanas que pasaban.

Una noche Hanara apareció frente a ella. Miró a Sakura con una expresión de profunda preocupación.

—No va a reaccionar —dijo Mei.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Me alegro de que me pidieras que viniera. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

—Casi un mes.

—Y ¿qué dice el médico?

—Que ha sufrido un trauma y padece una fuerte depresión —contestó Ino—. Casi tiene un aborto, estuvo un día entero sangrando, pero el médico dice que ahora eso va bien.

Sakura vio los rostros de las tres mujeres a su alrededor. No relacionaba sus palabras consigo misma. Incluso le resultaban graciosas y por un momento, se sintió tentada a echarse a reír. Pero el impulso pasó, y Sakura cerró los ojos.

Hanara estuvo toda la noche hablándole a intervalos, pero Sakura no sintió deseos de responder. Al despuntar el día, la oyó decir:

—Escucha, no sé qué decir, pero tienes razón. Podría perder al niño. Voy a llamar por teléfono a Hiashi, creo que habrá llegado ya a Austria con Neji y Hinata. Voy a pedirle que venga. Creo que él puede saber algo más que nosotros. Además, de todos modos me sentiría mejor si él estuviera aquí.

Al día siguiente el hombre alto y austero llamado Hiashi entró en el dormitorio.

Estuvo de pie junto a la cama durante mucho rato, observando a Sakura. No dijo una palabra. Sus ojos eran círculos grises perfectos, severos y fríos como dos fosas negras, y parecían querer inducirla al olvido. Sakura apenas podía soportar mirarlos. Sus propios ojos parecieron pesarle, y tuvo que cerrarlos. De vez en cuando volvía a abrirlos. Él seguía ahí.

Más tarde oyó una voz, pero no reconoció de quién era. La voz decía:

—Trae a Itachi aquí.

Entonces el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Oyó muchas voces, susurros, murmullos, silbidos, sonidos de serpientes deslizándose por el verde, gusanos escarbando por cuerpos. Oyó palabras sueltas, fuera de contexto: «castigo», «puta», «traición», «desastre», «bebé». La palabra «amor» surgió una y otra vez, pero Sakura no trató de averiguar quién la decía, y ninguna de esas palabras significaba nada. Alguien mencionó la hipnosis. Una tercera persona, Mei, creyó Sakura, dijo: «La resistencia es demasiado profunda».

Oyó la voz de Hiashi y la de Itachi y, alguna vez, la de Gaara. Hablaban en francés. Hiashi hablaba con calma, equilibradamente. El tono de voz de Itachi subía y bajaba, lleno de ira.

Alguien, de mala gana, tomó su mano flácida. Sakura no abrió los ojos. No sentía ninguna necesidad. Fuera quien fuera, se sentó al borde de la cama y tocó su rostro. De pronto ella supo que era Itachi. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápida, erráticamente. Su respiración se hizo profunda e irregular. El miedo la embargaba, era la primera emoción que sentía en mucho tiempo.

Los demás seguían en la habitación, podía sentirlos allí, pero el silencio era palpable. Él no dijo nada, simplemente sujetó su mano y acarició su rostro durante lo que le parecieron horas. Su corazón galopaba, amenazando con rebasar el límite de lo tolerable y conducirla a un sueño permanente.

Al amanecer, Itachi la tomó en brazos y la bajó por las escaleras. Giraron a la izquierda, atravesaron lo que debía de ser el comedor y entraron en la cocina, donde Sakura se había preparado té en alguna ocasión. Y luego siguieron bajando escaleras. Sakura no sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrirlo.

Hacía frío allí, sentía la oscuridad como en una cripta. Sakura oyó el clic de una llave y los sonidos de la cerradura de una combinación, semejante a los de una caja fuerte que se abriera. Una puerta crujió.

Él la tumbó en una cama dura y la tapó con un edredón; esposó una de sus manos a una barra cerca de su cabeza.

Sintió que él se tumbaba a su lado, muy cerca de ella. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de gritar, de escapar. Pero estaba bloqueada, helada, aterrada. Su corazón seguía retumbando pesadamente dentro del pecho. Su respiración era ahogada, sofocada.

Más tarde, cuando se envalentonó lo suficiente para abrir los ojos, se encontró en medio de una completa oscuridad. El aire era frío, pero no soplaba frío sobre su rostro; el edredón mantenía el resto de su cuerpo caliente. Aún podía sentir a Itachi contra ella, pero algo había cambiado. Movió el brazo ligeramente y entonces comprendió. Era su habitación. No era un ataúd, pensó. Dormía ahí de día, como una piedra fría y muerta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Itachi la llevó escaleras arriba hacia el salón.

—Hiashi tiene otra idea que creo que es buena —oyó Sakura decir a Hanara, dirigiéndose a los otros, mientras escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Cree que no es bueno que esté encerrada en sí misma, que es peligroso. Le ataremos esto a la cintura, pero bastante suelto, y el otro cabo nos lo ataremos uno de nosotros cada vez. Nos turnaremos. Así al menos estará físicamente unida siempre a alguien. Simbólicamente, es como un cordón umbilical. Pero, Itachi, serás tú quien esté con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sakura oyó a Itachi discutir en francés. Hablaba rápidamente y con ira. Hiashi le contestó con calma y paciencia. Hanara le ató algo a la cintura, posiblemente una cuerda.

—Cuando salgas te la llevas, sea a donde sea.

—¿Quieres que me la lleve a conocer a mis víctimas y se la presente? —preguntó Itachi con sarcasmo.

—Deja de quejarte —dijo Ino—. De todos modos todo esto es culpa tuya.

—No, es culpa tuya. Si no te hubieras dejado engañar, ella no habría escapado y...

—¡Basta, ya está bien, los dos! Estoy harto de esta discusión —dijo Gaara.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que debemos intentarlo —dijo Hanara—. Si sigue así, ensimismada, definitivamente el bebé saldrá malparado. Tal y como están las cosas ya, me temo que el niño sufrirá un trauma cada cinco años.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Ino.

—Bueno —comenzó a explicar Hanara. Sakura intuyó que tomaba asiento—, hay una teoría según la cual todo lo que ocurre en el útero se refleja a lo largo de la vida de un mortal de forma cíclica. Por ejemplo, si naces prematuramente, todo tiende siempre a parecerte prematuro.

—Escucha —la interrumpió Itachi exasperado—, aún no me has dicho qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta piedra muerta cuando salga a cazar sangre. No puedo llevarla detrás todo el tiempo.

—Itachi, tú eres su principal conexión, así que tendrás que encontrar el modo de cambiar de actitud —advirtió Mei.

—¡Mon Dieu...!

—Estoy hablando en serio. Por supuesto, la elección es tuya, pero no tiene sentido hacer esto si la odias. Ella lo percibirá y se mantendrá ensimismada.

Sakura quería decirles que permanecería ensimismada aunque él dejara de odiarla. Se sentía cómoda y a salvo donde estaba, y jamás volvería a confiar en él.

—Mei tiene razón —dijo Hanara—. Hiashi, tú sabes lo que ocurre, cuéntaselo.

La voz de Hiashi era cálida y rica, en total contraste con su aspecto. Él era el polo opuesto de Hanara. Sakura se había preguntado muchas veces cómo era posible que ellos dos hubieran acabado juntos, porque eran muy diferentes. Él habló en inglés, y Sakura pensó que lo hacía a propósito, para que ella lo entendiera.

—Tal y como te dije anoche, te creo capaz de una gran variedad de emociones. Muchas de ellas son intensas, y otras, quizá, más volátiles. Conoces en parte mi historia, y eres capaz de darte cuenta de hasta qué punto comprendo tu situación. Si has sentido l'amour por ella, te sugiero que lo resucites o en caso contrario, aceptes la muerte de tu hijo. Sé por experiencia que, donde reinan el odio y el poder, no hay amor. Pero el resultado del odio y del poder es siempre el mismo: la muerte del alma. L'âme se meurt.

Sakura no sabía por qué, pero si tenía que confiar en alguno de aquellos vampiros, y por fin estaba convencida de que lo eran, sería en él. Hiashi hablaba con mucha mayor profundidad que los otros. Y aunque no entendía lo que decía, sentía instintivamente que era un hombre íntegro.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Finalmente Itachi dijo:

—Quiero salir. ¿Quiere alguien venir conmigo y quedarse con ella un rato?

—Yo iré —se prestó Gaara.

Sakura sintió un tirón alrededor de la cintura. Luego sintió que la levantaban.

—Trae una sábana —gritó Itachi por encima de su cabeza.

En pocos minutos estaba sentada en el coche entre los dos. De camino a la ciudad hablaron en francés. Sakura se dormía y despertaba a ratos. Gaara se quedó con ella mientras Itachi salía al muelle. Cuando Itachi volvió, Gaara salió del coche.

—No me esperes, voy a quedarme un rato por aquí. Cuando llegues al château, dile a Ino que nos encontraremos en el Caveau más tarde —dijo Gaara, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después.

Durante el viaje de vuelta al château Itachi apenas le hizo caso. Solo un par de veces tocó su pelo y su rostro. Ambas veces Sakura sintió como si un aire helado la atravesara. Era una brisa helada de terror.

Durante las seis semanas siguientes Itachi permaneció atado a ella, llevándosela de habitación en habitación y de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando alguien lo sustituía, pero él tenía el papel protagonista. Muchas noches se quedaban simplemente tumbados juntos, en la cama o en un colchón, y él leía, escuchaba música o escribía montones de lo que a Sakura le parecían poesías. Arrojaba lleno de frustración nueve de cada diez hojas de papel a la papelera, y guardaba solo unas pocas en un enorme libro de tela. También veían la televisión, como una pareja cualquiera. Sakura envuelta en una manta, apoyada sobre él como una muñeca de tamaño natural. De día él la llevaba a su cama, en el piso de abajo, y ella yacía a su lado en aquella completa oscuridad mientras él dormía.

Era una habitación extraña. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba oscura, aunque a veces él encendía el fuego. Sakura jamás observó el lugar con atención, pero lo poco que vio le resultó intrigante. Tenía un cierto aire art decó, y todo estaba en tonos plateados, negro y gris. Había galones militares colgados a lo largo de las paredes y muebles de formas angulosas. El cabecero de la cama era de madera lacada en negro con incrustaciones plateadas. Sobre él colgaba un boceto de Edgard Gorey, en blanco y negro sobre gris, en el que se representaba a una criatura de alas oscuras y enormes dientes, de noche, volando con una víctima en brazos. Era una especie de humanoide pálido y de grandes ojos, de sexo indeterminado. Las gotas rojas que caían del cuello de su víctima eran el único toque de color en toda la habitación. Había también dos divanes, mesas, libros, música y una gran chimenea. Había de todo, excepto ventanas.

A veces él encendía un quinqué, pero Sakura sabía que la habitación tenía electricidad porque él había encendido la luz en una ocasión. Sin embargo, por lo general él la llevaba abajo justo al amanecer, cuando se disponía a dormir.

A fuerza de aburrimiento, Sakura terminó por comenzar a caminar otra vez y por comer por su propia voluntad. Poco después comenzó a leer libros, a ver películas, a hacerlo todo excepto hablar. Se negaba a comunicarse verbalmente con cualquiera de ellos. Era la última decisión de su voluntad contra lo que, por fin, sabía que era la cruda verdad: que todos ellos eran monstruos, criaturas no muertas que vivían a costa de personas como ella.

Ellos seguían hablando con ella. Incluso Itachi comenzó a conversar con ella otra vez, aunque su voz seguía teniendo un matiz áspero. Y reanudó las relaciones sexuales. No se mostraba particularmente amable, y desde luego jamás romántico, pero al menos tampoco era brutal. Hacía esfuerzos por estimularla, de modo que la mayor parte de las veces no le hacía daño. A menudo la penetraba por detrás. Sakura jamás llegó a saber si Itachi creía que esa postura era más cómoda para ella, si solo trataba de humillarla o sencillamente, no podía soportar ver su rostro. Nunca se quejó, pero tampoco se permitió disfrutar. Y por supuesto, se negaba a participar activamente.

Durante el séptimo mes de embarazo Sakura tuvo fiebre. Llegó súbitamente, sin avisar. Ella estaba en la limusina con Ino, que escuchaba música de su ipod. Sakura comenzó a sentir frío. Sus dientes empezaron a rechinar unos contra otros, y su cuerpo tembló. Ino la miró.

Entonces Sakura observó el rostro de Ino cambiar de forma. De improviso, comenzó a parecerse al de un zorro amarillo, pero enseguida sus rasgos volvieron a transformarse hasta adquirir el aspecto de siempre. Sakura sintió su cuerpo arder, sus labios resecarse, el sudor recorrer su rostro.

—Eh, nena, no estarás enferma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ino con preocupación—. Ven, acuéstate.

Ino la hizo reclinarse, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo. Había una manta en el coche, así que la tapó con ella y con su propio abrigo. Pero Sakura seguía teniendo frío, estaba helada hasta los huesos y temblaba.

La puerta del coche se abrió y Itachi asomó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Está enferma. Tiene fiebre y temblores.

Itachi se quitó el abrigó y la tapó con él, pero entonces Sakura sintió calor otra vez, y comenzó a arder de fiebre y a tener alucinaciones.

—Mami, por favor, deja que me quede en casa y no vaya hoy a la escuela. No me siento bien —dijo Sakura con voz de niña pequeña.

El coche iba por la autovía a toda velocidad. Sakura miró a su alrededor, no sabía bien dónde estaba.

—¿Puedo beber agua?

Itachi sirvió agua en un vaso del minibar. Ino le alzó y sujetó la cabeza mientras ella daba un sorbo.

—Tengo mucho calor —dijo Sakura, tratando de quitarse tanto abrigo.

—Déjatelo por encima —dijo Itachi, sujetando la ropa para que no se la quitara.

—¡Qué desastre! —exclamó Ino de mala gana—. Justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse bien. ¿Por qué los mortales tienen que ponerse enfermos todo el tiempo? Será mejor que llames a casa.

—¿Sai? —llamó Sakura. Ella lo observó coger el teléfono. Sai inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y esbozó su brillante sonrisa de siempre. Sakura se echó a llorar—. No sabía que estuvieras muerto. Me lo dijo Naruto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡No te despediste de mí!

Sakura jadeaba. De improviso se sacudió.

—Tengo frío, tengo mucho frío.

Itachi marcó unos números de teléfono.

—Sakura está enferma. No lo sé, fiebre. Alta, creo. Llama al médico. Estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

La llevaron en brazos a su habitación. La taparon con cinco mantas a pesar de que en la casa hacía calor. Alguien encendió el fuego de la chimenea.

Sakura era solo vagamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente vagaba del presente al pasado, su cuerpo ardía o se helaba intermitentemente. Varias manos la tocaban, y oía voces a su alrededor. En algún momento vio al médico.

—El niño no va a vivir —le dijo Sakura.

—No se preocupe, mademoiselle. Quédese tumbada, en silencio y relajada. Voy a darle algo para bajarle la fiebre.

—Mi bebé está muerto. No quieren decírmelo, pero lo sé. Hace demasiado calor aquí. Abran las ventanas, ¡por favor!

La fiebre duró toda la noche. La alimentaron con líquidos, pero los vomitó en su mayor parte. La mantenían tapada con mantas a pesar de estar bañada en sudor.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Sakura al sentir frío—. Me muero de frío. Tengo los huesos helados, no consigo calentarme.

Cuando rompió el amanecer, Itachi la bajó a su habitación. Enchufó una estufa eléctrica pequeña y encendió la chimenea.

Sakura estaba convencida de que no viviría siquiera ese día. Sabía que le había subido la fiebre aún más, y cada vez los momentos de conciencia clara eran más cortos. Vio el fin de su vida acercándose con rapidez, el fin de una vida que no había sido feliz.

Miró a Itachi, que yacía acostado, despierto, junto a ella.

—Mátame —le susurró. Él alzó el brazo y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. De todos modos me estoy muriendo. Hazme un favor por una vez.

Él pareció asustarse.

—Tú no vas a morir. Mañana estarás bien.

Pero su voz sonaba desconcertada.

—Entonces hazme el amor y déjame morir así. Me has hecho el amor antes, lo recuerdo. Ámame solo esta vez, porque nadie me ha amado nunca, y aunque sé que tú tampoco me amas, quiero creerlo. Quiero morir creyendo que alguien me quiere.

—Estás alucinando —contestó él atónito.

—Hazme el amor como si me amaras.

Él vaciló un momento y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo. Ella temblaba de frío.

—Esta no es una buena idea... —comenzó a decir él.

Un sonido estrangulado salió de labios de Sakura, que se agarró al brazo de él férreamente. Tenía los ojos enfebrecidos, la cabeza le ardía y se sentía delirar.

Itachi tocó el cuerpo de Sakura, pringoso de sudor, y se tumbó sobre ella tanto para calentarla como, quizá, por otra razón. Sus movimientos eran lentos, sus extremidades estaban tensas. Itachi la besó en los labios, besó su cabello, su rostro y sus pezones, por donde caían gotas de sudor. Lentamente la acarició y la penetró. De los labios de ella salió un quejido, y dejó que él entrara en ella mientras intentaba aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Sakura reía y lloraba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Y sin embargo, hablaba con los fantasmas de su pasado, les contaba todos sus secretos y los sentimientos que había ido guardando en su interior y que jamás había sido capaz de expresar.

Sakura perdía y recobraba la conciencia intermitentemente. Cuando la recobraba, era amarga y dulcemente consciente al mismo tiempo de cómo trataba de amarla Itachi, y eso lo sentía clavado al corazón. Sollozaba incontroladamente; veía su estéril vida ante sí como un vasto y terrible desierto por el que había estado vagando. Aquel árido calor solo servía para quemar hasta la última de sus ilusiones.

Itachi la envolvió de nuevo en las mantas y la estrechó muy cerca de sí durante todo el día. Ella estaba mortalmente débil, él inmóvil como un cadáver.

.

.

.

* * *

_En día de reyes, he aquí de vuelta con esta adaptación. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Grave, ¿cierto? _

_Bueno, en lo personal me gustó mucho esta parte del final, cuando ella empieza a pedir, suplicarle a Itachi que la ame. Como un último deseo, una última ilusión. Ou, Sakura, pobre de ti. Puras tragedias con la pelirosada, snif... en fin, aquí no termina todo. Mañana vuelvo con el capítulo diez. Esten atentos ;)_

_¡Buena noche a todos! _


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo X**

.

.

.

La fiebre bajó. Al día siguiente por la noche Sakura se sentía débil, pero viva. Y la tensión en la casa disminuyó.

—Por un momento creí que morirías, preciosa —rió Ino mientras arropaba a Sakura, que estaba tumbada en un diván—. Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, o al menos a un razonable facsímil.

—Sí, me alegro de estar de vuelta —dijo Sakura—. Estoy muy cansada, pero me encuentro bien.

—Aún tienes que cuidarte, no queremos que vuelvas a recaer —dijo Mei con tono cálido.

—¡No, por Dios! —exclamó Hanara—. Ya no sabemos qué hacer contigo, se nos han acabado las ideas.

Hanara estaba de pie junto a Hiashi, y apoyaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Él la agarraba de la cintura.

Todos estaban nerviosos, felices y contentos de que Sakura se hubiera recuperado. Y todos la rodeaban excepto Itachi, que permanecía un poco más atrás y apenas dijo nada. La expresión de su rostro era peculiar, la veía con un gesto de curiosidad, pero ocultaba algo más, pues parecía intimidado. Enseguida Sakura lo vio marcharse del salón y oyó un coche arrancar.

—Bueno, ya estás en el octavo mes —dijo Hanara—. Todo terminará pronto. Debes estar contenta.

Sakura había estado pensando en ello durante todo el largo proceso de ensimismamiento y luego, en la enfermedad. Pero no encontraba ningún modo de decirles lo que les tenía que decir.

—Quiero quedarme con el bebé.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

—Ya sé que resulta inoportuno, pero es mío. Me quedaré aquí, si quieren, o me iré. Pero quiero al niño.

Mei se sentó y la miró.

Ino silbó y dijo:

—Aquí, en el hotel Transilvania, no queda ni un momento para el aburrimiento.

—No creo que sepas lo que estás diciendo —dijo Hanara—. Probablemente aún tienes algo de fiebre.

—Lo sabe perfectamente —dijo Hiashi, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura con aquellos ojos grises aterradores.

Pero Sakura creyó detectar algo más en esos ojos; algo que quizá no fuera aprobación, pero tampoco rechazo.

—Sakura, eso es imposible —dijo Mei, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Te hemos explicado por qué el bebé debe crecer con nosotros —intervino Gaara.

—Y además —añadió Mei—, tu influencia solo serviría para tergiversar las cosas. Sería una tortura para el niño, se vería dividido en dos. Bastante difícil le será ya decidir qué camino tomar. Nuestro mundo es superior, y ese es el camino que queremos animarlo a seguir. Estás experimentando unos sentimientos maternales muy naturales, pero ya pasarán.

—¡No, no pasarán! —exclamó Sakura con vehemencia—. No he tomado la decisión esta noche, llevo meses pensándolo. No me separaré de mi bebé, y ustedes no podrán hacer nada al respecto.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, aparentemente incapaces de pensar en nada más que decir, excepto Ino.

—Yo descongelaré un poco de sangre.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió Itachi, Mei lo llevó aparte y le dio la noticia. Él no pareció tan sorprendido como los otros, y por extraño que pareciera, no se lo tomó tan mal.

—Sólo hay un modo —le dijo Itachi a Sakura—, y ni siquiera sé si yo estoy dispuesto. Tendrás que convertirte en uno de nosotros.

—¿Convertirme en un vampiro?

—Preferiría que no usaras esa palabra —dijo Ino—. Me da escalofríos.

—El proceso es relativamente indoloro, al menos para ti —dijo Itachi.

—Pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero ser como soy y criar a mi hijo para que sea humano.

—¡Eso ni pensarlo! —exclamó Gaara enseguida.

—Piénsalo —le dijo Itachi—. Tienes tiempo. Todos tenemos tiempo para decidir. Es el único modo.

Sakura notó que Hiashi observaba la escena desde un lugar apartado, pero con mucho interés. Sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura tenía la sensación de que él veía algo que nadie más veía, incluyéndola a ella.

.

.

.

Durante el octavo mes de embarazo, y entrando en el noveno, las incomodidades físicas se incrementaron hasta un punto increíble. Sakura no podía estar ni sentada ni de pie durante mucho rato, y siempre estaba inquieta. Le dolía la espalda continuamente.

En raras ocasiones salía de casa, excepto para dar su paseo diario por la playa. Como estaba tan incómoda, pasaba los días en su habitación en lugar de quedarse con Itachi, y de ese modo podía moverse de un lado para otro. Las noches las pasaba en el salón, con los demás, o a solas con Itachi.

La vida sexual de los dos se había interrumpido; no había ninguna posición cómoda para Sakura y, además, Mei había expresado cierto miedo al hecho de que pudieran hacer daño al niño. Pero tenían mucho contacto físico y hablaban mucho, más que antes. Se había producido un cambio en Itachi. Era algo inexplicable, y Sakura no tenía ni idea de qué era. Itachi se mostraba amable con ella, y con eso le bastaba. Él hacía todo lo que podía por ella. No eran más que cosas sin importancia, como darle masajes en la espalda, abrazarla o, en general, mostrar cariño hacia ella cuando hablaban, pero eran cosas que Sakura jamás había visto en él. Se mostraba tan protector y tan preocupado por ella como antes amenazador. Sakura jamás habría llamado amor a eso que había entre los dos, al menos por su parte. Pero tenía que admitir que entre ellos se había desarrollado cierta proximidad y que comenzaba a verlo de otro modo, a plena luz, a pesar del hecho de que, por fin, ella comprendía que era un ser enteramente distinto. Itachi ya no estaba a la defensiva, hasta podía decir que parecía contento la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba el momento del parto, más se preocupaba Sakura.

—¿Y si el niño viene de día, cuando esté sola?

—Las contracciones antes del parto duran al menos doce horas. Llamaremos al médico, y él se quedará contigo si nosotros no podemos —le aseguró Mei.

—Pero ¿y si ocurre algo?, ¿y si hay complicaciones?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá bien —dijo Hanara—. Has pasado lo peor. Eres fuerte y después de todo, es sólo un niño. Nuestras células son diferentes de las tuyas, pero hay también muchas similitudes. No vas a parir un ogro.

.

.

.

Sakura se puso de parto a las seis de la tarde de la víspera de Año Nuevo. Las mujeres se quedaron con ella toda la noche, y los hombres no se alejaron mucho. Itachi estaba más nervioso de lo que Sakura esperaba. Asomaba la cabeza por el dormitorio constantemente, siempre agitado y nervioso. Ino lo llamaba el Padre de la Oscuridad, y hacía reír así a Sakura durante las contracciones.

El dolor era más agudo de lo que Sakura hubiera experimentado jamás, de hecho era casi mortal. Mei le había enseñado a respirar durante las contracciones, pero necesitaba un entrenamiento constante porque tenía tendencia a contener la respiración en el momento crítico. Sakura no podía estar mucho rato tumbada, prefería estar de rodillas o en cuclillas, y dos de ellas la ayudaban a sostenerse.

—Así es como se hacía en mis tiempos —dijo Mei mientras ayudaba a Sakura a ponerse en cuclillas.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —gruñó Sakura mientras se contenía el dolor del abdomen.

—A principios del siglo diecinueve. Yo nací aquí, en Burdeos, en 1803.

—¿Tuviste algún niño? —siguió preguntando Sakura mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y Hanara se las limpiaba.

—Sí, diez.

—¿Diez? ¿Pasaste por esto diez veces? —dijo sorprendida.

—Pasé por esto doce veces, pero dos de mis hijos nacieron muertos.

—¿Y los otros? —jadeó Sakura.

Alguien dijo: «Respira». Sakura comenzó a jadear.

—Los otros vivieron sus vidas, unas breves y otras largas, y murieron.

—¿Y tu marido?

—Él también murió.

Hanara le dio un masaje en la zona lumbar, pero Sakura apenas podía sentirlo. Le venían contracciones cada treinta minutos.

—Nena, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero tenemos que irnos. Está saliendo el sol —dijo Ino, desviándo su vista a la ventana y besándola en la mejilla—. Lo siento.

—¿Se van?, ¿todas? ¡No pueden dejarme aquí!

—El médico está abajo, se quedará contigo durante todo el parto —dijo Hanara—. Si quieres, quizá Hiashi pueda quedarse también. Él es el único de nosotros que tolera estar despierto durante el día. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?

—¡Por favor! —rogó Sakura.

Las cosas habían ido bien porque no estaba sola. Sakura comenzó a sentir pánico.

—En este biberón hay sangre caliente —explicó Mei—. Está a la temperatura del cuerpo. Si el bebé llega antes de que se ponga el sol, dale un poco. No te preocupes, no tiene por qué tener problemas de digestión. Simplemente asegúrate de que no le das al niño nada de leche materna.

Sakura asintió, haciéndole ver que había comprendido.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando.

—Ánimo, nena. Todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta, y luego tendrás que enfrentarte a un tempestuoso bebé chupasangre.

Ino le dio un beso y Sakura rió.

—Recuerda, dale solo sangre —dijo Gaara, con aquel aire siempre tranquilo, tocando su rostro suavemente.

Mei la abrazó.

—Te pondrás bien. No hay síntomas de complicaciones. Lo ha dicho el médico, y yo lo sé. Y recuerda que yo tengo mucha experiencia.

Hanara tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando la abrazó para despedirse. Y Sakura no pudo evitar llorar. La vara de cristal llevaba toda la noche sobre la mesilla junto a la cama, y de vez en cuando Sakura la cogía y la sujetaba solo porque le recordaba a Hanara. En ese momento también la cogió.

Todos se marcharon para que ella y Itachi pudieran estar solos. Él la tomó dulcemente de la barbilla.

—Me quedaría aquí contigo si pudiera. Todos nos quedaríamos.

—Lo sé —lloró ella.

Él besó todo su rostro y luego la besó en los labios. Sakura se aferró a su cuello, ansiosa por que se quedara.

—Abrázame —sollozó ella.

Él lo hizo hasta que la luz del sol irrumpió a través de los cristales tintados de la ventana, formando una fina línea entre las cortinas. Entonces él retiró sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de tirarle besos.

Sakura se quedó sola durante medio minuto antes de que Hiashi entrara. Inmediatamente él selló las cortinas. Sus movimientos eran muy forzados y lentos. Apagó todas las luces excepto la de la mesilla y se sentó en un sillón, en el rincón más oscuro del dormitorio.

—El médico vendrá a atenderte enseguida.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Jamás he presenciado un parto. Será toda una experiencia... para los dos.

Entonces tuvo otra contracción. Sakura trató de recordar cómo debía respirar. Se agarró a la barra de arriba de los pies de la cama y gimió y jadeó, haciendo respiraciones cortas hasta que el dolor pasó.

Hacia las tres de la tarde Sakura estaba a punto del colapso, casi deseando que, simplemente, el bebé o ella murieran o, mejor, que murieran los dos, pero cuanto antes. Y justo cuando ya estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla, el niño vino al mundo.

El recién llegado lloró. Era diminuto, rojo y arrugado, y estaba cubierto de mucosidad. El médico lo lavó, le limpió la nariz y la boca y, una vez que sacó la placenta, lo dejó sobre el estómago de Sakura. No le puso gotas en los ojos cerrados ni cortó de inmediato el cordón umbilical, tal y como Mei le había ordenado.

El niño tenía el pelo oscuro y abundante, de un color negro, semejante al de Itachi. Sus manitas se cerraban en diminutos puños mientras permanecía muy quieto y cómodo encima de ella, olvidando el trauma del nacimiento.

Sakura no podía dejar de tocarlo, de maravillarse ante él, incapaz de creer que hubiera salido de su propio cuerpo. Su piel era suave, cálida, ligeramente húmeda, y era tan frágil e indefenso, que no le cabía ninguna duda sobre su amor hacia él. Sin pensar, Sakura se lo acercó al pecho. Notó que Hiashi la observaba en silencio, pero él no dijo nada. Los diminutos labios del niño se agarraron automáticamente y comenzaron a succionar de su pezón con una expresión de completa felicidad. Más que nunca Sakura sintió que no podía separarse de él.

Con la puesta de sol comenzaron a llegar al dormitorio todos los demás. La lavaron, la vistieron y la felicitaron. Todo el mundo quería sostener al bebé.

—¿Ha tomado ya algo de sangre? —preguntó Mei.

—No, aún no —dijo Sakura, sin mencionar el calostro materno.

Mei le dio de beber sangre caliente y el niño tragó tan ansioso como había bebido la leche de Sakura, lo cual la confundió y alarmó.

Al fin entró Itachi, que permaneció en silencio. Sostuvo al niño, mirándolo de un modo similar a como lo había hecho Sakura. Y cuando desvió la vista hacia ella, Sakura comprendió que él también estaba asombrado de haber podido tomar parte en la creación de una criatura tan diminuta y perfecta.

Finalmente dejaron al bebé envuelto en una cálida manta en brazos de Sakura, que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, Itachi estaba tumbado a su lado y el niño había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ino se lo llevó abajo.

—¡Lo quiero aquí! —ordenó mientras un miedo empezó a inundarla.

—Después, ahora estás agotada —le decía Itachi cálidamente—. Tienes que reponerte. Ellos cuidarán bien de él.

—¿Me lo devolverás? —preguntó alarmada.

—Sí, esta noche. Y mañana por la noche. Pero después...

—Después, ¿qué?

—Después tendrás que decidir si te quedas o te vas.

—Yo solo quiero al bebé. Quiero estar con él. No pienso darselos.

—Entonces tendrás que transformarte —Itachi la miró profundamente—. Yo he decidido hacerlo.

—¡No, no es eso lo que quiero!

Itachi se enderezó bruscamente.

—Sakura, te lo he dicho, es el único modo. No podemos permitirte criarlo como a un mortal. Se queda con nosotros. Y si tú quieres quedarte, tendrás que cambiar. De otro modo tendrás que marcharte.

Sakura trató de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

Él la sostuvo intentando recostarla en la cama, y ella luchó.

—¡Quiero a mi bebé! ¡Nadie va a detenerme!

—Espera. Te lo he dicho, Ino te lo traerá en una hora o así. Vuelve a la cama, te daré un masaje en la espalda.

—¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡No vas a devolvérmelo! —exclamó Sakura, alzando la voz y comenzando a perder el control.

—Yo no miento —contestó Itachi de mala gana—. No tengo por qué. He dicho que te lo traerán luego y así será. Siempre he sido sincero contigo, eres tú quien me ha engañado.

Sakura trató de luchar, pero Itachi era como una muralla. Por fin la sujetó en la cama y colocó la cara sobre la de ella, a sólo pocos centímetros.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!

Sakura gimió inquieta, sin dejar de luchar. Mei entró corriendo en la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Está histérica.

Mei le puso una inyección, y en menos de un minuto Sakura se sintió más serena, más indiferente; como si las cosas no tuvieran ya tanta importancia.

—Ino te traerá al bebé enseguida —le aseguró Mei—. Pero primero tienes que dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi no dijo nada, simplemente la observó, pero sus ojos mostraban desconfianza.

Ella asintió. Apenas podía articular palabras.

—¿Y podré tenerlo mañana? Por favor, solo mañana...

—Sí —contestó Mei—. Luego ya veremos.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Ya verían ellos, pensó mientras se rendía al sueño. Porque no estaba dispuesta a separarse de su hijo ni a permitir que lo transformaran en un vampiro.

.

.

.

Le dieron al bebé aquella noche y al día siguiente, tal y como habían prometido.

Justo después del amanecer, tras esa segunda noche, mientras estaba a solas con el bebé, Sakura metió la mano por debajo del colchón y sacó el tenedor que había escondido allí. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y comenzó a rasgar la masilla que unía el metacrilato con el marco de la ventana, tarea en la que había estado ocupada dos días. El trabajo resultaba lento y cansado en sus condiciones; tenía que arrimar una silla para hacerlo sentada. La masilla, ya vieja, se descascarillaba. La madera podrida se rajaba y astillaba.

Sakura apoyó el respaldo de la silla contra la plancha de metacrilato ligeramente cóncava. Habían instalado el acristalamiento interior formando una suave curva por motivos de seguridad, para que nadie pudiera escalar y acceder al interior. Pero a nadie se le había ocurrido que quizá alguien quisiera escapar. Sakura siguió rajando y rajando la masilla hasta que la plancha de metacrilato cayó contra el cristal tintado exterior, que finalmente se rompió. Un aire frío entró en la habitación. Si había saltado alguna alarma, era silenciosa.

Le dio el pecho al niño, lo vistió con ropa de abrigo y se lo sujetó fuertemente al cuerpo. Se vistió con toda la ropa que encontró y se arropó con una manta por los hombros.

Atando una sábana a otra, Sakura bajó trepando al exterior. Rodeó el garaje sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la sirvienta y al chofer, que podían estar observando desde cualquier ventana, y entró. Había unos cuantos coches, pero ninguna llave. Entonces decidió desechar esa idea y corrió por el camino de gravilla, lamentando inmediatamente haberse puesto solo un par de calcetines con los zapatos planos de verano. Por fin llegó a la carretera.

Era enero, y hacía frío. Una fina capa de nieve, la primera que veía en Burdeos, cubría la tierra y los pinos. El denso aire creaba una niebla procedente del Atlántico que envolvía los viñedos. Llevaba un par de calcetines doblados a modo de guantes, pero seguía teniendo frío en las manos. Pasaban muy pocos coches, pero Sakura siempre alzaba el dedo pulgar para que pararan. Debido a la niebla, los conductores no la veían hasta casi después de haberla sobrepasado. Y ella sabía que tenía un aspecto desaliñado y extraño, sin abrigo y con montones de prendas de verano y de otoño una encima de otra, y una manta. El bebé pasaba absolutamente desapercibido. Nadie paró.

Entró en el servicio de una gasolinera y dio de comer al bebé. Sus mamas por fin producían leche. Le lavó el pañal y lo colocó en el radiador para que se secara. No había más que dos pañales en el dormitorio, el resto debía de estar escondido en algún lugar de la casa, así que tendría que apañárselas.

Descansaron calientes durante más de una hora. Sakura estaba helada, pero el bebé parecía estar bien. Tenía que cuidar de sí misma si quería cuidar del bebé.

Finalmente consiguió que la llevaran casi hasta Burdeos, y hacia mediodía otro coche la llevó, cruzando el centro de la ciudad, hasta las afueras. No sabía adonde ir. No quería volver a París, porque esa sería la primera opción en la que ellos pensarían. Pero ¿a qué otro sitio dirigirse? Decidió intentar tomar el ferri a Inglaterra en Le Havre, así que preguntó el modo de llegar en otra gasolinera. No iría a Londres, así sería más difícil encontrarla. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en el futuro.

Sakura consiguió que la llevaran en coche dos largos trayectos. Se sentía como una mendiga, de pie en la carretera con el niño en brazos. A última hora de la tarde comenzó a nevar, así que se vio obligada a resguardarse en otra gasolinera. Aunque el dueño no hablaba inglés, se compadeció de ella. Le dio café y un bocadillo de carne hecho con media barra de pan, y la dejó descansar en su oficina. Sakura dio de mamar al bebé y volvió a cambiarlo. Necesitaba entrar en calor, y no dejaba de mirar al cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de negro.

Reacia a abandonar aquel refugio, se puso, sin embargo, en pie y volvió a la carretera. Entonces vio una señal de tráfico delante: «Rouen». Más allá había otra: «Le Havre, 150 km». Ya casi estaba en el ferri. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pagar el billete, pero se negaba a preocuparse de eso. Tenía muchas otras cosas en qué pensar.

El bebé no lloraba. Lo mantenía bien arropado y caliente, cerca de su corazón. Parecía contento. Sakura lo miraba a menudo, y siempre que lo hacía pensaba que merecía la pena correr el riesgo por él y que ningún sacrificio era excesivo.

—Estamos juntos, eso es lo único que importa —le decía.

Al oscurecer por completo, comenzó a nevar con fuerza. Sabía que su aspecto era el de un mendigo porque pasaban muchos coches, pero ninguno paraba.

Estaba a cincuenta kilómetros del ferri, pero necesitaba parar otra vez para descansar. El parto la había dejado exhausta, le dolían las piernas y los pies, y tenía las manos entumecidas. Además, tenía que dar de mamar y cambiarle el pañal al bebé.

Tomó otra salida, una de tantas, en la que la gasolinera estaba a algo menos de un kilómetro de la autopista. Era el único edificio. Pero al llegar casi gritó. La fachada que daba a la carretera tenía buen aspecto, pero el resto estaba tapado con tablas y todo negro, como si hubiera ardido. No sabía qué hacer: si seguir por la carretera secundaria hasta encontrar el primer pueblo, o volver a la autopista en dirección al ferri. Necesitaba parar, pero no veía dónde. De pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar.

—Calla, pequeñín —susurró Sakura—. Encontraré el modo de solucionarlo.

Sakura lo meció y le cantó una canción que le cantaba su madre de pequeña acerca de unos potrillos.

Se le ocurrió entonces que si conseguía arrancar una de aquellas tablas podría al menos guarecerse de la nieve dentro. Tiró de una de ellas, pero no cedió. Pensó que quizá cabría por una ventana. Retiró los restos de cristales rotos y entró por el hueco.

Dentro olía a chamusquina. Sakura caminó con cuidado entre los escombros en medio de la oscuridad. Algo pasó rozando rápidamente su pie, se golpeó la sien y gritó. El bebé volvió a llorar.

Caminó a tientas por la pared y finalmente llegó a una especie de mostrador. Había una caja metálica en el suelo. La tanteó con el pie, apoyando el peso de toda la pierna, y se aseguró de que la sostendría a ella.

Entonces se sentó, exhausta. Hacía frío dentro, pero menos que fuera. Había perdido la sensibilidad de los dedos de las manos y de los pies, y sabía que esa era una mala señal. Se los frotó, tratando de hacer volver la circulación. Por fin comenzaron a dolerle, sentía como si le pincharan agujas, pero sabía que estaba bien.

Sakura se abrió una tras otra las camisas y guió los labios del niño hacia su pecho. El bebé succionó con fuerza, aparentemente hambriento. Ella también tenía hambre, se sentía débil y agotada, y tenía miedo de estar sangrando. Pero no quería quedarse en aquel lugar oscuro, sucio y frío. Además, no era seguro. En realidad ningún lugar era seguro, y lo mejor era salir cuanto antes de Francia.

—Descansaremos un poco, eso es todo —le dijo al bebé—. Pronto llegaremos a Le Havre.

Con un poco de suerte, de la que no creía haber tenido demasiada hasta ese momento, alguien los llevaría directos al ferri. ¿Y luego? Sakura prefirió concentrarse en restregarse los pies.

Sakura retiró el pañal sucio al bebé y le puso el limpio a tientas, en medio de la oscuridad. Tiró el sucio. No podía lavarlo, y no quería llevarlo encima. Luego se puso en pie y salió de nuevo por la ventana en dirección a la carretera.

Casi había alcanzado la vía de servicio de entrada a la carretera cuando un coche tomó esa salida y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ella: ¡era la limusina plateada!

Sakura corrió hacia la carretera, pero tropezó en la nieve. El coche la había alcanzado. Itachi salió de un saltó.

Ella intentó correr en otra dirección, pero él la alcanzó.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella—. ¡Te mataré si intentas arrebatármelo!

Sakura luchó mientras él la metía en el asiento de atrás del coche. Allí estaban Ino y Gaara, los dos pálidos y malhumorados.

Lágrimas de frustración corrieron por las mejillas de Sakura, que se aferró al bebé.

—Tendrán que matarme para conseguir al niño, porque yo no quiero vivir sin él.

Nadie dijo nada mientras ella sollozaba. Finalmente, Sakura se secó los ojos.

—¿Cómo me encontraron esta vez?

—Por el hombre de la gasolinera. Le preguntaste a qué distancia estaba Le Havre —contestó Gaara.

Con los ojos colorados y la mirada hostil, Sakura dirigió la vista primero a Gaara y luego a Ino. Finalmente, se giró hacia Itachi. La frialdad de su rostro enmascaraba cualquier emoción.

—¡Déjanos ir, por favor! —sollozó en dirección a Itachi—. Te lo estoy rogando a pesar de saber que detestas que te rueguen. Me pondré de rodillas si hace falta. Por favor, si eres capaz de alguna compasión, demuéstramelo.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó él con voz tensa.

—Entonces conviérteme en un vampiro. No voy a abandonarlo. Haré lo que sea con tal de estar con él.

—Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Sakura se quedó absolutamente paralizada.

—Pero ¿por qué? Dijiste que podías. Solo tenía que decidirme. Ya he elegido.

—No podemos confiar en ti. Yo no puedo confiar en ti. Me has decepcionado demasiadas veces.

—¿Yo te he decepcionado?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tus mentiras hacen de ti una persona peligrosa.

—¡Ino, ayúdame! —rogó Sakura a la rubia.

—Nena, lo haría si pudiera. Pero todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que nos has puesto a todos en peligro —contestó ella, que enseguida desvió la vista, con pesar.

Itachi tomó el teléfono y habló en francés con el conductor. Estaban de nuevo en la autopista, de camino al ferri.

—¿Adónde me llevan?

—Te dejaremos en el primer barco que zarpe y te daremos algo de dinero. Puedes ir adonde quieras —contestó Gaara.

—¡No! No voy a abandonarlo. Soy capaz de matarlo antes que dártelo.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó Itachi, asintiendo en dirección a él.

Entre los dos sujetaron a Sakura. Ella luchó salvajemente, gritó y trató de morderlos a ambos, pero Itachi le sujetó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Ino destapó al niño y se lo quitó.

El bebé lloró. Sakura se desgarró gritando.

Al llegar al muelle, Gaara salió para comprar un billete de ida y Ino se llevó al niño al servicio para darle de comer y cambiarle de pañal. Sakura se quedó en el coche a solas con Itachi. No podía parar de llorar.

—Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda hacerles daño a ninguno. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Hazme uno de ustedes para que pueda quedarme. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Cualquier cosa. ¡Por favor!

—Ya no está en mi mano —dijo él—. Ahora los otros tienen voz y voto en esto. Tenemos que protegernos a nosotros, y al bebé. Pero, aunque dijeran que sí, yo no estaría de acuerdo. No podría.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?, —decía Sakura mientras su corazón se comprimía—, ¿cómo puedes mirarte al espejo?

Itachi no dijo nada, simplemente se sacó un fajo de billetes de la cartera y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa, tendiéndole al mismo tiempo una chaqueta.

—Ponte esto.

Ella no se movió, así que él le metió la chaqueta entre los brazos.

—Gaara se ha llevado tu maleta. El pasaporte está dentro. Te pondré una inyección para que estés tranquila.

—¡Vas a matarme con una sobredosis para robarme a mi hijo! —exclamó ella, lanzándole una mirada horrorizada.

—Es solo un tranquilizante para relajarte.

Volvieron a luchar, pero enseguida él la obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre el asiento y se la sujetó mientras le inyectaba Valium en la vena del cuello. Le hizo efecto casi inmediatamente. Su respiración se hizo pesada, su mente incoherente. Él ladeó su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Y allí donde el poder del tranquilizante no tenía efecto, el de Itachi comenzó a hacerlo: él borró todo rastro de su memoria.

Sakura lo perdió todo en ese instante.

La llevaron al ferri, y una mujer bonita y rubia coqueteó con el encargado de recoger los billetes para embarcar. La llevaron a una esquina y allí la sujetaron. Sakura lo veía y lo oía todo, pero no podía moverse ni hablar. Lágrimas mudas corrían por sus mejillas; pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—Buena suerte, nena —dijo aquella atractiva mujer casi llorando—. Cuidaré muy bien de él, te lo prometo. Todos lo cuidaremos.

Cuidar, ¿a quién?, se preguntó Sakura.

El hombre pelirrojo y la mujer se marcharon, pero el otro hombre de ojos oscuros se quedó hasta que sonó el silbato. Entonces se puso en pie y la miró por última vez, casi reacio a marcharse, como si quisiera decir o hacer algo. Sakura no entendía nada. Él no la perdió de vista por largo rato. Pero luego también se fue.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sí, aquí se acaba todo... turum, turum... sólo bromeo, y sé que no da risa. No, ¿cómo creen? No se termina, ni cerca está. Puedo decirles que aquí empieza la segunda parte. Recomendadísima :) Y bueno, qué opinan del capítulo._

_Tengo que confesar que me salieron unas lagrimitas cuando lo estaba editando. El final, en sí, me parece... sombrío, quizá. Doloroso, obviamente. Ese tipo de despedidas son insoportables, sniff... Aún así, esperen la continuación, la traeré enseguida ;)_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus quejas, sus comentarios y opiniones. Saludos especiales a Harmonie Roux, a Edgyuli, sakkuharuu, Sasu Love For Ever, Azuka no star, Paz, MarianitaUchiha, Tsuki-chan, Mademoiselle, Ana, kurosaki yu, Jenni y a SsitaUchiha._


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo XI**

.

.

.

El tranquilizante comenzó a dejar de hacerle efecto cuando el barco llegaba a Portsmouth. Desorientada, Sakura desembarcó y presentó su pasaporte al oficial. Un hombre de rostro rosado le preguntó:

—¿Por qué razón visita Inglaterra?

—No... no tengo ninguna razón —contestó Sakura.

No sabía qué hacía allí ni por qué se había dirigido a aquel lugar.

—Entonces, ¿está de vacaciones?

—Sí —dijo ella de forma automática.

Nada más devolverle el pasaporte, Sakura se detuvo en el primer banco que encontró y se sentó para reflexionar. Se sentía como si hubiera tenido un accidente y aún sufriera un fuerte trauma. Estaba atónita, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Trató de calmarse, de aclarar su mente y de pensar cómo había llegado allí.

Obviamente, acababa de llegar de Francia. No recordaba haber estado en Francia, y sin embargo había desembarcado de un ferri que venía de Le Havre. Eso ponía en el billete. Miró para abajo; estaba vestida de un modo muy extraño, con unos zapatos viejos de verano, una chaqueta de caza y montones de ropa debajo. Y, no obstante, no se acordaba de ninguna de esas prendas. Todo aquello debía de ser un sueño, se dijo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en particular el estómago, que parecía un poco hinchado. Se sentía exhausta, como si acabara de sufrir un esfuerzo físico colosal como, por ejemplo, correr en una carrera. Era como si se hubiera ido a la cama en su casa, en Filadelfia, y se despertara en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocurrido algo así?

Entonces comenzó a sentir pánico. Abrió la maleta y revolvió la ropa, buscando alguna pista. Reconocía cada prenda, cada artículo de perfumería. Bajo la chaqueta de caza, dentro del bolsillo de la camisa, encontró dinero en metálico: dólares americanos. No lo contó, pero un simple vistazo bastó para comprender que había más dinero del que había tenido jamás en la vida. Rebuscó por el bolso y encontró el pasaporte. Al menos no había perdido toda la memoria: reconocía su nombre, su foto y su dirección de casa en América. La fecha del sello del pasaporte indicaba que había entrado en Francia por París, pero no lo recordaba. Un rápido vistazo a un periódico le descubrió que habían pasado nueve meses desde entonces. Nueve meses. El tiempo suficiente para tener un bebé. Pero ¿por qué se le ocurría precisamente eso? De pronto, inexplicablemente, las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

—Querida, ¿estás bien?

Una mujer con un dulce rostro se inclinó sobre ella.

—No, no estoy bien —lloró Sakura—. No sé ni dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí.

—Pero bueno, esto es Portsmouth, por supuesto. El muelle del ferri. Has llegado en ese barco de allí... yo venía contigo, en el mismo barco.

La mujer le tendió un pañuelo de papel, con el que Sakura se secó los ojos.

—No recuerdo haber subido a ese barco.

—No me sorprende, estabas tan cansada que apenas podías tenerte en pie. Tu amigo te ayudó a embarcar, y se quedó contigo hasta que el barco zarpó.

—¿Mi amigo?

—Sí, un francés, creo yo. O eso parecía. Y no era nada feo. Él y la pareja con el bebé.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, como tratando de negar algo. Pero ¿qué? Entonces se echó a llorar.

—No recuerdo nada de eso. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando.

Para cuando llegaron los encargados de la seguridad del muelle, Sakura estaba fuera de control. Una ambulancia la llevó al hospital más cercano, donde le inyectaron carbonato de litio durante una semana. Unas cuantas personas le hicieron muchas preguntas: sobre el dinero, sobre el hecho de haber dado a luz a un niño recientemente, sobre sus parientes en los Estados Unidos, con los que querían contactar... Ella no sabía qué responder a las dos primeras preguntas, pero a propósito de la última les dijo que llamaran a Sai.

Durante la segunda semana en el hospital la niebla que flotaba en su mente comenzó a disiparse lo suficiente como para comprender dónde estaba y por qué.

Una mañana se sentó frente a la mesa del despacho de un psiquiatra que se presentó a sí mismo como doctor Ibiki Morino, cosa que confirmó la etiqueta que lucía en la solapa.

—Aparentemente acaba usted de dar a luz a un niño, y sin embargo, no se acuerda. ¿A qué cree que se debe eso?

—No recuerdo haber dado a luz a ningún niño.

Él la miró muy serio y continuó:

—La hemos examinado, señorita Haruno. No hay duda de ello.

Las manos de Sakura temblaban, así que las entrelazó.

—Como se ha divorciado usted hace unos años, parece ser que el niño ha nacido fuera de ese matrimonio, ¿o quizá nació muerto, o muriera al poco de nacer?

—No... no lo sé —respondió Sakura con pánico.

—¿Ha vendido usted al bebé?

Estaba tan horrorizada que le costó reaccionar.

—¿Ha llamado a Sai, a mi ex marido?

—Llamé la semana pasada. Se da usted cuenta, por supuesto, de que él murió en el mes de mayo pasado, ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró atónita.

—¿Sai ha muerto? No, no lo sabía.

—Un tal Naruto Namikaze me aseguró que le escribió a usted una carta informándole del hecho... a través de American Express.

Sakura no dijo nada.

—También me dijo que usted lo llamó por teléfono desde París hace unos cuatro meses, y que él mismo se lo volvió a decir. Dijo que parecía usted desesperada.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Reprimir recuerdos desagradables es algo muy habitual, sobre todo cuando entra en juego el sentimiento de culpa. La encontraron con un fajo considerable de billetes en metálico. Cuarenta y cinco mil dólares americanos.

Sakura no sabía qué responder. Sencillamente no recordaba nada. Era como aquella vez que le habían dado anestésicos en la consulta del dentista. Estaba contando hacia atrás del diez al uno, y cuando llegaba al ocho despertaba. No solo no recordaba nada de aquellas dos horas durante las cuales el dentista había estado trabajando, sino que incluso parecía como si ese lapso de tiempo jamás hubiera existido. Ni siquiera había soñado. Su cerebro sencillamente había desconectado, y el tiempo había dejado de pasar. Pero en esta ocasión era peor, mucho peor. Había perdido nueve meses de su vida. Sai había muerto. Según parecía había dado a luz a un niño y había ganado mucho dinero en Francia, un país que ni siquiera recordaba haber visitado.

—Señorita Haruno, yo no puedo ayudarla. Para empezar, no es usted mi paciente, y por lo tanto no puede quedarse en este hospital. En segundo lugar, usted está solo de visita en Gran Bretaña. No es ni el lugar, ni el momento de comenzar una larga terapia. Le sugiero encarecidamente que vuelva a Filadelfia y busque ayuda psiquiátrica allí. Yo podría proporcionarle el nombre de un terapeuta muy competente, especialista en pérdidas de memoria. Pero no creo que podamos hacer nada más aquí, además de que, sin duda, le beneficiaría mucho volver a su entorno familiar.

Sakura dispuso de una semana más en el hospital para reflexionar. La semana siguiente, volaba camino de Filadelfia. La falta absoluta de sentimientos con respecto a Francia o a lo que hubiera ocurrido allí ocupaba para ella el mismo lugar en su corazón que el recuerdo en sí. Su cuerpo volvía a los Estados Unidos, pero su alma no había abandonado Europa.

.

.

.

—Sakura, quiero que te concentres en este péndulo dorado. Observa cómo la luz se refleja en el metal. Tu mente se está relajando, te pesan los párpados. Deja que se cierren. Así, continúa respirando tranquilamente y con naturalidad. Imagínate el océano. El Atlántico. La calma. Eterna.

La serena voz de Tsunade Senju se mezclaba con la tranquila imagen del océano que Sakura acababa de formarse en su mente. Era la misma imagen que había estado viendo cada semana durante los últimos ocho años de terapia.

—Bien, estás relajada y a salvo. Dime desde dónde ves el océano. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Sakura miró por la ventana hacia las aguas grises.

—Estoy en el dormitorio. En la casa.

—¿En la casa de Francia?

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde exactamente está esa casa?

—No... no lo sé.

—Descríbeme el dormitorio como lo has hecho otras veces.

Sakura se vio a sí misma girar en la habitación. Describió los colores de dos ambientes, la chimenea, los muebles, la cama. Entonces se puso nerviosa.

—Bien, tú relájate. Respira hondo. Estás a salvo. Yo estoy aquí, contigo. Cuéntame cosas de la cama.

—Es de matrimonio. De latón. Las sábanas y el edredón son de flores.

—Has dormido en esa cama.

—Sí.

—Y has mantenido relaciones sexuales en ella.

Una vez más, Sakura volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

—He mantenido relaciones sexuales en esa cama.

Todo eso lo había recordado ya en las demás ocasiones, eran retazos de recuerdos revividos tras largos años de duro trabajo.

—¿Con quién?

—No... no lo recuerdo.

Estaba asustada, simplemente quería escapar.

—Bien. Respira hondo todo el tiempo, aspira por la nariz y espira por la boca. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Dime qué más cosas recuerdas acerca de esa cama.

Sakura se puso en pie mentalmente y miró la cama.

—Es mía —dijo, sin saber muy bien porqué.

—Quiero que te acerques a ella y acaricies las sábanas. ¿Quieres hacer eso por mí?

Sakura asintió. Se acercó a la cama y las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el suave algodón por centésima vez.

—Siéntate en la cama.

Sakura se sentó. El colchón se hundió un poco bajo su peso. Todo aquello le resultaba muy familiar.

—Sakura, acuéstate sobre la cama.

Eso hizo renacer en ella el pánico, que surgía desde el estómago.

—Estás perfectamente a salvo. Solo estamos recordando, igual que hemos hecho otras veces. Acuéstate.

Sakura se tumbó a tientas sobre el edredón. Miró al techo. El colchón parecía firme bajo su cuerpo. La sostenía. No cayó inmediatamente en el espacio como le había ocurrido otras veces cuando Tsunade la llevaba allí a través de la técnica de la hipnosis.

—Bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De él.

—¿Quién es él?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Deslizó las manos por el edredón hasta meterlas por debajo de la almohada y tocar el frío metal del cabecero. Y justo en el momento en que sus manos lo tocaron, ella reaccionó emocionalmente. Su respiración se aceleró.

—Él me ha encadenado aquí. A esta cama. ¡Me mantiene prisionera y me utiliza!

—Sí, eso ya lo has recordado antes. ¿Ocurrió algo más en esa cama?

Sakura luchó por respirar, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de respirar y tragar. La habitación giraba hasta ponerse todo negro. Un agujero oscuro la atraía, la arrastraba, la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas como el agua cayendo por una tubería.

—¡Sakura, quédate conmigo! ¿Qué más ocurrió allí?

Ella gritó.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! Escúchame. Estás conmigo, en mi despacho. Abre los ojos.

Nada más abrir los ojos volvió a sentirse a salvo. Estaba cubierta de sudor; desde la blusa hasta el pelo y la frente. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Pero recordaba.

Se giró hacia Tsunade Senju y dijo:

—Tuve un niño en esa cama.

—¿Un niño, o una niña?

—Un niño, creo. No sé por qué pienso eso.

—Está bien, nos dejaremos llevar por tu intuición. ¿Qué le ocurrió al bebé?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Nació muerto?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé.

—¿Murió después?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Recuerdas dónde está esa casa?

Sakura gritó, sobrecogida por el dolor y la impotencia.

—No, no lo recuerdo. Jamás lo recordaré.

Tsunade Senju acarició su antebrazo suavemente y le retiró el pelo de la cara, luego cogió la misma taza de siempre, en la que se leía «Los cincuenta me están matando», y dio un sorbo del líquido helado.

—Lo recordarás. Has progresado mucho. Hace ocho años ni siquiera recordabas haber ido a Francia, pero ahora has colocado unas cuantas piezas del rompecabezas. Lleva tiempo, eso es todo. Estamos tratando un trauma muy fuerte.

—Tiempo —repitió Sakura, desolada.

Por alguna razón, sentía que se le escapaba el tiempo.

Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el momento en que había vuelto a Filadelfia, y recordó las cosas a las que había tenido que enfrentarse. La muerte de Sai y, nada más volver a América, la muerte de Shion y el suicidio de Naruto. Y luego la muerte de su madre. Los problemas psíquicos le impedían ejercer ningún trabajo de gran estrés. Había encontrado un empleo en el Emerald Theater, diseñando decorados y otros objetos para las representaciones de la compañía en Broadway o cuando iban de gira. Con la ayuda de Tsunade, había invertido los cuarenta mil dólares con los que la habían encontrado. Y con el sustancioso interés pagaba la terapia, que había ido progresando muy lentamente, al menos desde el punto de vista de Sakura. Le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a confiar en Tsunade... o en cualquier otra persona. Tres años atrás, y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, había comenzado a recuperar algunos recuerdos.

Vivía una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos, pero al menos vivía en el mundo real. No tenía amigos íntimos. Todo su tiempo libre lo pasaba en la terapia o leyendo. Cada noche, cuando se ponía el sol, un inexplicable terror la embargaba por entero, un terror que solo cesaba con la salida del sol. En aquella habitación se enfrentaba todas las semanas a demonios y terrores a los que ningún ser humano hubiera debido enfrentarse jamás. Y sabía que nunca lo habría conseguido de no ser por Tsunade.

Y por si todo ello fuera poco, hacía un año que había dado positivo en la prueba del sida. Era portadora. Le habían dicho que quizá nunca desarrollara la enfermedad, pero no había modo alguno de estar seguros. Solo ese hecho la preocupaba bastante. Pero había algo más, otra razón que no podía descifrar, por la cual el paso del tiempo era para ella algo crucial, una razón que la empujaba a continuar. Sakura trabajaba intensamente en las sesiones de terapia para atravesar la sólida barrera de piedra que ocultaba los sucesos ocurridos en Francia, en aquella casa junto al océano Atlántico, con un hombre al que no podía recordar y del que solo sabía que le producía terror. Aun así, por fin había logrado tener certeza acerca de algo que le habían confirmado la docena de médicos que la habían examinado: había dado a luz a un niño durante su estancia en Francia. Podía confirmar esa experiencia por sí misma, gracias a un recuerdo. Pero ¿dónde estaba ese niño?

—Me temo que eso es todo por hoy —anunció Tsunade.

Sakura se sonó la nariz y se irguió.

—Gracias, Tsunade, supongo que hoy hemos hecho un pequeño progreso.

—Un gran progreso, diría yo.

Sakura se dirigió al perchero junto a la puerta y comenzó a ponerse las botas.

—Si me esperas, me voy contigo.

Tomaron juntas el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Tsunade, una mujer con mucho estilo, rubia, de protuberantes senos y con poco más de cincuenta años, tenía siempre una actitud tan natural, que Sakura la admiraba e incluso envidiaba. Se cuidaba mucho, y parecía vivir una vida feliz y encantadora.

—Bueno, me voy a cenar con las chicas —dijo Tsunade—. Viejas amigas del colegio, y lo de viejas va en serio. ¡Dios, cómo pasa el tiempo! Nos vemos una vez al año, y comemos y bebemos hasta hartarnos. Pero nunca hablamos lo suficiente —añadió, alzando una bolsa de papel marrón—. A decir verdad, todas parecen estar bastante vapuleadas. Menos yo, claro —rió Tsunade mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

—Vino. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué clase de vino?

—Tinto —contestó Tsunade mientras abría la bolsa y sacaba la botella.

Tsunade leyó la etiqueta y giró la botella para que Sakura pudiera verla.

Fue como si una ola de aire caliente la abofeteara, tirándola casi al suelo; Sakura se apoyó sobre el espejo de la pared trasera del ascensor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

—¡Fue allí! ¡Allí está la casa!

Tsunade volvió a mirar la etiqueta.

—¿En Burdeos?, ¿estás segura?

—Sin duda.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Buena noche!_

_He, pensé que iba a tardar en subir este capítulo, porque acabo de enfermarme y estar pegada a una laptop me jode aún más, pero no, me siento relativamente bien como para darle marcha a esta adaptación._

_ Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? He leído sus reviews, sé que la mayoría siente pena por Sakura, tienen razón, la pelirosa testaruda no se dejó, terca y tenaz. Pero triste, las cosas no le salieron como pensó. Digo, ya había visto el tremendo poder de Itachi sobre ella, y más, sobre cualquier circunstancia en torno. Aún así, se arriesgó y perdió ¡Ocho años! Y aún con la memoria deshecha :/ Total, ya verán, supongo que este final les da mucho qué pensar sobre lo que se viene adelante. Tienen razón. _

_Un beso a todas/os. Nos leemos en la próxima, y será pronto, ya ven que no me hago del rogar, Já. Saludos :)_


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

**Atrapada.**

**Capítulo XII**

.

.

.

Seis meses después de haber descubierto en qué lugar de Francia había estado prisionera, otros recuerdos comenzaron a surgir incesantemente, incluyendo el de una calle que parecía un circo, el del Royal Medoc Hotel, en el que probablemente se había alojado, algo acerca de un hombre mayor que había sido asesinado una noche, y un montón de sangre.

Cuando el Emerald Theater cerró todo el mes de agosto por vacaciones, y con la bendición de Tsunade, Sakura se tomó sus primeras vacaciones en ocho años. Y volvió a Burdeos.

Mientras recorría las calles del centro de la ciudad y del muelle, sensaciones que eran casi recuerdos surgían nítida y puntualmente en su mente. Escarbaba en ellos, y entonces se ampliaban, se enlazaban y se hacían más prominentes. Muchas cosas le resultaban familiares; los déjà vu la pillaban siempre por sorpresa.

Se alojó en el Royal Medoc Hotel. Por supuesto, el hotel no conservaba vídeos grabados de hacía ocho años, y quedaban pocos de los empleados que trabajaban entonces. Ninguno había reconocido a Sakura.

Durante los ocho años transcurridos de vuelta en Filadelfia, Sakura había estado estudiando francés. Intuía que algún día volvería a aquel país. Conocer el idioma le resultaba muy útil, a pesar de que comprendía y leía mejor de lo que hablaba.

Burdeos no estaba exactamente en la costa del océano Atlántico, pero sí muy cerca. Seguramente debía de haber estado retenida en algún lugar de las afueras, pero no sabía dónde. Sakura compró un mapa detallado de la región y lo examinó, buscando pistas, pero no consiguió nada.

Durante el segundo día de su estancia en Burdeos se dirigió a la comisaría de Policía. Le llevó un rato explicar exactamente lo que deseaba una vez que encontró a la persona indicada, pero por fin logró trasladarle la idea de que quería información acerca de un caso ocurrido ocho años antes. Por la noche.

La palabra «oficioso» jamás había cobrado tanto sentido como en aquella ocasión, mientras se enfrentaba a los burócratas franceses. Sakura sabía que sin los contactos en las altas esferas que le había proporcionado Tsunade, todo aquel asunto le habría llevado mucho más tiempo. O quizá hubiera sido imposible. Tal y como estaban las cosas, le llevó una semana conseguir el permiso para investigar los expedientes, otros tres días escanear en el ordenador los informes de los asesinatos y crímenes violentos ocurridos durante el período de su estancia en Francia, y otros cuatro días más arreglar el papeleo imprescindible para que le permitieran manejar de hecho toda aquella documentación en papel. Y después de toda esa investigación, el resultado fue nulo.

Si era cierto que había sido testigo de un asesinato, ese asesinato en cuestión no estaba registrado en ningún informe policial de esa ciudad. O bien había sido cometido en otro lugar, o bien su mente se lo había inventado o lo que era aún peor, el expediente había sido borrado. Sakura quería hablar con el inspector que hubiera estado a cargo de los homicidios aquel año, y por fin consiguió una entrevista con un tal inspector Kakashi Hatake.

Se conocieron en la sala de interrogación, una fría estancia con solo una mesa y tres sillas, y nada más. Nada más ver a Hatake, Sakura lo reconoció.

—Nos conocemos de antes.

—No sabría decirle, mademoiselle. Conozco a muchas personas en mi trabajo.

La expresión de su rostro y su tono de voz no delataron absolutamente nada. Kakashi había envejecido, pero en esencia era el mismo que recordaba. Incluso sus gestos le resultaban familiares.

Él encendió un cigarrillo y la observó a través de la nube de humo que exhaló en su dirección. Entonces, por fin, con la misma voz imperturbable, dijo:

—Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, mademoiselle?

—Inspector, estuve en Burdeos hace ocho años, entre abril y principios de enero. Y creo que fui testigo de un asesinato. Un hombre mayor murió.

—¿Informó del crimen a la Policía?

—Puede que sí, no estoy segura.

—Comprendo.

El inspector abandonó la sala y dejó la puerta abierta. Volvió en menos de un minuto con un lápiz y un bloc en la mano.

—Redactaré el informe.

—No he venido a informar acerca de un asesinato, inspector. He venido a investigar si se informó de ese asesinato en su momento.

Él dejó el lápiz y el bloc sobre la mesa.

Antes de que el inspector pudiera decir nada, Sakura añadió:

—Escuche, sé que suena raro, pero apenas recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido mientras estaba aquí.

Él se cruzó de brazos con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Creo que fui retenida como prisionera durante nueve meses —continuó Sakura. No quería darle más información de la necesaria; el inspector tenía ya un aspecto lo suficientemente escéptico—. También creo que es posible que fuera testigo de un asesinato. No hay ningún informe policial acerca del asesinato de un hombre mayor, pero es lo que yo recuerdo.

Él inclinó la silla hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola, entrecerrando los ojos para verla a través del humo que subía sinuosamente por delante de su rostro.

—Necesito hablar con alguien que estuviera aquí por aquel entonces, con alguien que pueda recordarlo.

—Mademoiselle, si el asesinato no está en los archivos policiales, no veo cómo voy a ayudarla.

—¿Recuerda un asesinato ocurrido hace ocho años?, ¿de un hombre mayor, asesinado de noche, junto al río, con mucha sangre?

—No.

Él había respondido con demasiada rapidez. ¿Significaba eso que la creía una loca, o que ocultaba algo? Quizá simplemente no recordara nada.

—Entonces quizá fuera solo un intento de asesinato.

—Mademoiselle Haruno, si ha revisado los archivos y no encuentra lo que busca, no sé cómo puedo yo contribuir a su causa.

La entrevista no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Él no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Sakura se puso en pie.

—Inspector, no estoy segura de hasta qué punto sabe usted algo o no, pero tengo que decirle una cosa importante: me ocurrió algo en Burdeos, algo tan terrible que casi no me acuerdo de nada. Y llevo toda la vida tratando de recordar.

—A veces es mejor dejar el pasado atrás.

—Y a veces es importante sacarlo de donde está. Y para mí lo es. Si se acuerda de algo que pueda ayudarme, estoy en el Royal Medoc Hotel.

Sakura creyó ver un tic en su ojo.

Aquella noche Sakura llamó a Tsunade a su despacho. Con la diferencia horaria de cinco horas, en Filadelfia eran solo las tres de la tarde. Sakura le contó todo lo ocurrido.

—Mañana volveré a alquilar un coche y a recorrer la costa del Atlántico. Está muy cerca de Burdeos. Esta vez iré en dirección norte, quizá recuerde algo.

—Sakura, ¿qué tal estás, emocionalmente hablando?

—No estoy mal. Al menos no tan mal como pensaba. Ojala pudiera quedarme más tiempo, mi avión sale dentro de tres días. Noto algo extraño, Tsunade, lo presiento. Sé que he estado aquí antes. Recuerdo a Kakashi Hatake, recuerdo tantas cosas... Pero no logro enlazarlas todas.

El sonido del líquido helado de la copa de Tsunade le resultó reconfortante y familiar, la tranquilizó.

—Si lo necesitas, llámame. A cualquier hora. Me localizarán con el buscador, así que deja un número y la hora a la que quieres que te llame. Y, Sakura, ten cuidado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que te ocurrió, el trauma fue tan grande que has reprimido todo recuerdo. Tómatelo con calma.

.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana Sakura alquiló un Fiat y tomó la autopista hacia el noroeste. Los viñedos se alineaban a lo largo del camino, preñados de uvas maduras sujetas en filas ordenadas. Aquel era su tercer viaje por la costa en las dos últimas semanas, y siempre tenía la inconfundible sensación de haber visto todo aquello antes, una y otra vez, en dos estaciones del año distintas. No obstante, Sakura se daba cuenta perfectamente de que no era más que la típica campiña plagada de viñedos cuya foto aparecía en cualquier folleto turístico, revista de viajes o incluso en una simple postal. Algunos detalles concretos, sin embargo, corroboraban sus sensaciones.

Al acercarse al complejo turístico de Soulac-sur-Mer, algo en ese nombre la afectó emocionalmente. Igual que una paloma que vuelve al nido, giró en esa dirección por puro instinto.

Mientras conducía a lo largo de la costa, la imagen del océano azul grisáceo se solapaba con la representación mental que había visualizado durante las sesiones de hipnosis. Las casas eran viejas, tenían un aspecto sólido y una vez más, su estructura de madera y piedra, con grandes entradas y ventanas abuhardilladas, le resultaba familiar. Se veían muchas casas de ese estilo desde la carretera, pero no todas, así que decidió tomar caminos secundarios e incluso internarse por senderos particulares de gravilla. No le sonó nada hasta que torció en una curva que llevaba a un enorme château de piedra con jardín.

Sakura frenó en seco. Era como si un fantasma se hubiera materializado ante ella. Era allí donde había estado prisionera. Tan cierto como que se llamaba Sakura.

Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad, aceleró suavemente y dejó que el coche avanzara despacio. No había ningún vehículo bloqueando el camino, y las puertas del enorme garaje estaban cerradas. Tenía que ser prudente.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Debería volver a Burdeos, se dijo. No debería estar allí sola. Podía ser muy peligroso. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos y superado demasiados obstáculos como para abandonar.

Dejó las llaves puestas en el coche, la puerta abierta y el motor encendido por si tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa. Llamó a la puerta principal. Nadie respondió.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas de la fachada de aquella casa de tres pisos y asomó la cabeza. La habitación estaba vacía. Rodeó la casa y miró a través de todas las ventanas. Todo estaba vacío, no había ni cortinas, ni muebles, pero reconocía la forma de las distintas habitaciones, las puertas y las chimeneas. El garaje también estaba vacío. El château había sido abandonado.

Volvió a la fachada principal y trató de romper una ventana. El acristalamiento exterior, de cristales tintados, se rompía fácilmente, pero el interior parecía a prueba de golpes. Tanto la puerta principal como la trasera estaban bien cerradas. Tras una hora intentándolo, se dio cuenta de que aquel día no lograría nada.

Sakura volvió a Burdeos y se detuvo en la oficina del Registro de la Propiedad. Un empleado buscó la hacienda en el ordenador. Llevaba vacía más de siete años. Y no estaba en venta. El propietario era una firma, una corporación que tenía su sede en Suiza, y su administración estaba a cargo de una consultoría de Burdeos.

Sakura miró el reloj. Era demasiado tarde para ponerse en contacto con la consultoría aquel día, y demasiado tarde también para iniciar los trámites legales, teniendo en cuenta que se marchaba en tres días. Paró en una tienda de informática e hizo algunas compras.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue volver a aquella casa de Soulac-sur-Mer. Entrar fue fácil. Fue casi como si recordara haberlo hecho antes: rajar el marco de madera y descascarillar la masilla que sujetaba el cristal interior. La plancha se resistía a caer hacia dentro, pero tras horas de insistencia consiguió que se desgajara y cayera hacia el exterior.

Incluso el aire que se respiraba dentro le resultaba familiar. Sakura exploró la planta baja. Veía en su mente la forma en que había estado amueblado aquel salón, y recordaba la enorme escultura de una chica cabalgando en un delfín sobre la mesa del café. La habitación parecía repleta de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, todos dispuestos por fin a salir. Decidió investigar primero el tercer y segundo pisos, porque bajar al sótano, bajo tierra y en tinieblas, la ponía nerviosa.

En el tercer piso nada le resultó familiar. Quizá jamás hubiera estado allí. Eso la desorientó, sobre todo porque el salón de la planta baja estaba plagado de recuerdos e imágenes. En el segundo piso obtuvo el mismo resultado que en el tercero. O casi. Puertas idénticas daban a habitaciones muy similares unas a otras, habitaciones que no significaban nada para ella. Era como si jamás hubiera entrado en ninguna de ellas, exactamente igual que en la tercera planta. Hasta que llegó a la última habitación.

Nada más entrar, se rompió el sello que había mantenido oculta parte de su memoria. Los recuerdos se agolparon a la velocidad del rayo, abrumándola. Cayó al suelo. Jadeaba. Veía imágenes en forma de flases del fuego de la chimenea, de la ventana por la que tantas veces se había asomado, de la cama y de su lugar en la habitación, de sus despertares y de su caer rendida en el sueño, de cómo había estado encadenada a ella. De pronto todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se convulsionó y comenzó a gemir, temblando, y sin poder reprimirse más, rompió en llanto.

Por fin los recordaba a todos claramente: a Mei, a Ino, a Gaara, a Hanara, Hiashi y a sus hijos. A su propio hijo. Su diminuto y vulnerable bebé, con mechones de cabello oscuro y piel arrugada, succionando leche de su pecho. ¡Y sangre en el biberón! Entonces, como si se hubiera abierto una puerta de golpe dentro su mente, surgió un rostro de la oscuridad, apareciendo con claridad en su conciencia. Cabello negro y largo, tez inusualmente pálida, dientes como colmillos, ojos de fuego con una expresión de ira incontenible.

Sakura no paró de gritar mientras todas esas puertas de su conciencia se abrían de golpe, haciendo añicos su alma con innumerables recuerdos revividos con demasiada rapidez. Se sentía fragmentada en su interior. No podía dejar de oír los gritos de una docena de voces.

.

.

.

—Está bien, Sakura, volvamos otra vez a esa habitación, justo al momento antes de que llegara la Policía y te encontrara allí. Gracias a Dios que decidieron mandarte a casa en lugar de acusarte de allanamiento de morada. Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió, y no omitas nada.

—Tsunade, hemos repetido esto ya mil veces desde que llegué. No sé ni por dónde empezar. Es como si surgiera todo en mi mente al mismo tiempo, como una explosión.

—Nos llevará tiempo recomponer todos los recuerdos, pero si no lo hacemos, jamás lograrás colocar cada pieza del puzle en su lugar. Lleno la copa y vuelvo enseguida. Hoy tengo una hora libre más, si hace falta.

Durante los meses siguientes Sakura le contó a Tsunade su encuentro con Itachi, su vuelta a Burdeos al descubrir que estaba embarazada y sus dos huidas. Y cómo él le había arrebatado al bebé y la había drogado e hipnotizado profundamente para que olvidara todas aquellas experiencias. Y durante todo el proceso, mientras trabajaba con las intensas emociones que despertaba cada uno de los infiernos que iba recordando, una idea fija mantenía su esperanza viva, una idea que a menudo le repetía a Tsunade: «Encontraré a mi hijo y lo sacaré de ese nido de vampiros».

—Sakura, hemos discutido ese punto hasta la saciedad. Creo que eso de que eran vampiros te lo estás inventando. Es una forma fácil y rápida de identificar algo que te resulta repelente en ellos. Hay elementos que pueden ser verdad en esa historia, pero tenemos que romper el simbolismo. Eso de que eran vampiros no es más que una metáfora. Seguramente tu primer presentimiento es el más correcto; debían de formar parte de una secta que rendía culto a la sangre. Quizá de magia negra, ese tipo de cosas. Ese Itachi te dejó embarazada, y probablemente te drogó. Pero aunque te acuerdes de todo, es probable que sigas sin comprender por qué.

—Tsunade, en esto no me equivoco. Ya sé que suena a cuento. Quizá «vampiro» no sea la palabra exacta, pero no eran humanos.

—Sus acciones eran inhumanas, pero eso es otra cosa.

—No eran humanos. No se trata solo de que bebieran sangre y de las cosas que me hizo Itachi. No sé cómo explicarlo, Tsunade. Eran como una especie superior, con sus propias reglas y códigos, que no tenían nada que ver con las que rigen el comportamiento humano.

—Y te resultan atractivos y repelentes al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó Sakura con un gesto tenso.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto, pero, Sakura, llevo meses escuchando una y otra vez la misma historia y, la verdad, lo cuentas de tal modo que resulta... bueno, atractivo —contestó Tsunade mientras daba un sorbo de la copa.

—No, eso no es cierto. Físicamente atractivo puede ser, pero eran asesinos.

—Todos somos asesinos, ¿no?

—Hablas igual que Ino.

—Está bien, miremos esto desde un punto de vista lógico. Usaban la hipnosis, pero yo también. Entonces, ¿soy un vampiro?

—¿Bebes sangre?

—Bebo Bloody Marys —bromeó la rubia.

—Bueno, pues ellos bebían sangre —contestó Sakura de mal humor.

—Bien, y ¿a cuál de ellos viste beber sangre?, ¿a Ino?, ¿a Gaara?, ¿a Mei?, ¿a los que vinieron de fuera de Burdeos?

—No, solo a Itachi.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—En el muelle. La noche que mató al anciano.

—Estaba oscuro. La Policía no encontró ninguna evidencia de eso. Tú misma revisaste los informes; no hubo asesinato. Ellos te dijeron que bebían sangre, pero ¿significa eso que realmente lo hagan?

Sakura no dijo nada, pero sentía cierta agresividad en su interior.

—¿De verdad crees que viven por toda la eternidad? —preguntó Tsunade.

—No lo sé, pero viven mucho.

—Y eso lo crees porque ellos te lo dijeron.

—Creo que es cierto. Había en ellos algo como de arcaico, en su forma de pensar y de actuar, no sé... como si fueran de otro tiempo. Ino, por ejemplo. Era como si fuese realmente de los años cincuenta.

—Bueno, quizá lo sea realmente.

—Pero, Tsunade, entonces ahora tendría tu edad, y su aspecto era el de una chica de veinte años.

—¿A qué cirujano va?

—Estoy hablando en serio. Uno de ellos en particular, Hiashi... Si lo vieras... en serio, era como de la Edad Media. Y hay algo más. Era como si poseyera una sabiduría arcaica...

—Quizá hayan encontrado el elixir de la juventud, y quizá ese Hiashi sea el líder de la secta —dijo Tsunade—. Con frecuencia el líder es un gran maestre con el suficiente carisma como para conseguir que el resto le obedezca. —Tsunade dio un sorbo de la copa y se cruzó de piernas antes de continuar—: ¿No te parece, Sakura, que con el miedo que tenías entonces a tener el sida, es posible que necesitaras pensar que eran eternos? ¿No crees que quizá quisieras que existiera algo que jamás muriera?

Sakura se quedó mirando a su terapeuta antes de contestar:

—Por supuesto que es posible, ¿crees que no lo había pensado? ¿No sueña todo el mundo con lo mismo?

—Bueno, sí, supongo...

—Quiero decir... ¿no te gustaría vivir para siempre?, ¿ser joven toda la vida?

—Puedes apostar a que sí —suspiró la rubia—, pero eso no es realista. Todos debemos enfrentarnos al hecho de que...

—Por favor, Tsunade, no me des la charla. ¿Cómo te sientes tú realmente ante el hecho de la muerte?

—Bueno, ¿quién es el terapeuta aquí? —contestó Tsunade, haciendo una pausa para reconsiderarlo—. Supongo que si pudiera elegir...

—Preferirías vivir eternamente.

—Sí, pero me temo que lo más parecido a eso que tenemos es la cirugía estética. A menos que un día conozca a uno de tus vampiros.

Sakura se irguió en el sillón y miró a la terapeuta directamente a los ojos.

—He tomado una decisión. Volveré a Burdeos.

—¿Puedes tomarte vacaciones otra vez?

—No me voy de vacaciones, me voy para siempre. Al menos hasta que encuentre a mi hijo.

Tsunade se movió incómoda en el asiento antes de comentar:

—Sakura, no creo que este sea un buen momento para pensar en hacer eso. De hecho...

—Estoy decidida. Tsunade, tienes que comprenderlo. Necesito que tú lo comprendas. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, soy portadora del virus del sida y lo más probable es que eso derive... en algo peor. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi hijo. No tengo tiempo para seguir con la terapia.

—Entonces quizá sea el momento de dejar todo esto atrás y de continuar con tu vida.

—Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo. Siento que si no me pongo en marcha ahora, jamás lo haré. Sería demasiado tarde.

—¿Porque el virus puede desarrollarse?

—Sí, por eso también, pero sobre todo porque mi hijo cumplirá nueve años el año que viene.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que necesito encontrarlo cuanto antes. No sé por qué.

—Sakura, me gustaría que lo reconsideraras.

—He estado considerándolo desde que volví de Burdeos. Tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que lo haces en contra de mi consejo tanto profesional como personal —la miró seriamente—. ¿Me prometes una cosa? Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto conmigo, ¿quieres? Quiero una carta tuya todos los meses, quiero que me tengas al día, y quiero una llamada telefónica de vez en cuando. Llevamos juntas mucho tiempo... casi nueve años. Me preocupo por ti de un modo personal, no solo como profesional. Eres casi como una hija para mí.

Las palabras de Tsunade la emocionaron. Ella también había sido como una madre para Sakura, más incluso que su propia madre.

—Lo sé, y seguiré en contacto contigo, te lo prometo. Además, siempre podrás localizarme a través de la American Express.

—Esa gente es peligrosa. Deberías dirigirte a las autoridades.

—Eso ya lo intenté. Ellos saben cómo mantener a la gente apartada, usan la hipnosis. Tengo que hacer esto a mi modo. Yo sola.

—¿Y qué harás cuando los encuentres...? Si es que los encuentras, claro.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero algo haría.

Le llevó tres meses preparar el viaje a Burdeos. Sakura colocó la mayor parte de sus inversiones en cuentas fácilmente accesibles, vendió la casa de su madre e investigó, hasta donde le fue posible, los métodos disponibles de búsqueda de personas desaparecidas. Incluso consultó a un investigador privado, que le dio pistas para buscar informes en Europa y, lo que era aún más importante, le explicó en qué no perder el tiempo. Para cuando llegó el momento de abandonar Filadelfia, estaba en plena forma tanto física como mental y emocionalmente. Sabía en lo más íntimo de su corazón que encontraría a su hijo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Buena noche a todos! ustedes querían continuación y yo quería seguir con la historia, así que aquí está... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Estén preparados para lo esperado ;)_

_Saludos lectoras/es guapas/os._


End file.
